


Blurred Lines

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle Scenes, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goblin Orochimaru, Happy Ending, M/M, Pharaoh Gaara, Supernatural Elements, The Ancient World, Unicorns, Viking Naruto, Worldbuilding, Yaoi, taka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Sasuke was a Traveler and could move between the different realities. In the other realm, history and myths lived side by side. Oh and whenever he visited it, he was an Elf and that a Viking named Naruto wanted to share furs with him. The lines between the two realities were rapidly becoming blurred. Sooner or later, he was going to have to choose and that thought terrified him.





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a yaoi story. That means that there will be at least one male x male romantic pairing. It will also be a fantasy story which will contain things creatures such as elves, fairies, dragons, historical elements, etc. This is also one of my older works. So it's not as polished as some of my newer stories, but I'm posting it because I love the plot. If any of those things bother you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Eien no yume is Japanese for eternal dreams.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics

_Beautiful blue eyes._ That was the last thing that Sasuke saw before his alarm clock rudely went off and interrupted his vivid dream. The college student groans and reluctantly gets out of bed. Despite his annoyance, he knew that it was a good thing his alarm clock had gone off or else he definitely would have missed morning class.

"It all felt so real." He mutters to himself as he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he does so, he couldn't help but remember his dream. His beautifully terrifying dream. It almost felt like his dreams were moving in a sequence now. This had to be the third or fourth time that he had the "same" dream in the past month.

_Sasuke was ran and ran. He tried desperately to hide. The young man still hadn't figured out where he was, but he knew that he didn't want to get caught the armed men who had decided to chase him._

_"I don't know where I got these arrows from, but at least I'm not completely defenseless." He muttered to himself as he tried to find a place to hide._

_Not only did he have a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand, he also had a thick traveling cloak on his back. In addition that, his ears had become much more pointy for some unknown reason._

_That had really been the least of his problems though. Vikings had been chasing him. Yes, Vikings had determinedly pursued him in a forest and somehow he had outrun them._

_"HE'S OVER HERE!" Sasuke heard a Viking call out._

_Sasuke knew that the man wasn't speaking English, yet somehow he understood him perfectly. He decided to ponder the matter another time though. He needed to escape! If he got caught, they were probably going to run him through with a sword or an axe. With that in mind, he ran as fast as he could._

_The college student had always been athletic, but never this athletic. Somehow, he was able to bob and weave through the trees with ease and jump over entire logs as if they were nothing._

_"HURRY! He's going to get away!" Another said._

_Everything was so vivid. Every color, every sight, every sound, and even the scents. He felt almost like he was one with the forest somehow. Maybe that was why he was able to jump from one edge of the cliff to the other._

_That wasn't normal. That was at least a thirty foot jump. There was no way that he should have been able to do that. Sasuke wasn't going to argue though as he tried desperately to catch his breath._

_"Come back! We aren't going to hurt you!" A Viking called out to him._

_It was the first time that Sasuke actually got a good look at one of them. This one was a handsome blonde with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a massive thick white furred cloak and what he somehow instinctively knew was rather expensive armor for a Norseman._

_What made Sasuke pause though was his massive sword, shield, and axe. They might have been the same age, but something told Sasuke that the other youth was battle-hardened._

_"We aren't going to hurt you. You're the one that we've been looking for. Don't make me shift and fly you back here." The blonde told him._

That's when Sasuke had woken up. If he was still asleep, he would have asked the Viking meant by fly him back. He supposed that it was too late though. He really had to get to class.

"It doesn't mean anything. That's what I get for being a History Major." He says to himself as he dresses and heads to his first class of the day.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Sasuke found himself seated in a lecture hall next to his friends. They called themselves Taka. It meant hawk.

Sasuke was the eyes of Taka. There was very little that he didn't notice. Jugo was the heart. He really was such a gentle giant. Karin was definitely the brains and wings of the beast. Her brilliant mind was always up in the clouds. Finally, Suigetsu was the talons. That man would have a go at anyone or anything. He was absolutely fearless.

"You alright, Sasuke? You look a little wigged out." Suigetsu asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been having strange dreams is all." He replies.

"Really, what about?" The white haired man asks, but Sasuke never got a chance to answer his question because their professor had just walked in.

Sasuke sighs and takes out his textbook. He had never really cared for Orochimaru Sannin. The man was the best in his field, but the college student didn't like the way that his amber eyes were always watching him.

"The way that he looks at you is really creepy." Karin whispers and Sasuke nods in agreement.

It was bad enough that Karin had started to notice. That meant that now Suigetsu and Jugo were aware of Orochimaru's little obsession, if they weren't already. He didn't know, if they had been.

Jugo was polite and tactful. He probably wouldn't have said anything, even if he knew. Suigetsu could be a little oblivious about love and lust, if it wasn't of the heterosexual variety. He might not have known.

"Good morning, class! Today, we are going to start a rather exciting unit. We are going to explore the possibility of other realities." Orochimaru tells them.

That got everyone's attention. That was certainly exotic. Sasuke couldn't help but blink at that introduction to their new unit. What the Hell was that even supposed to mean?

"Now would anyone care to take a guess what I mean by other realities?" Orochimaru asks and a few hands shoot up.

Sasuke notices that Orochimaru had called on Karin. That was hardly surprising. He rarely raised his hand. So Professor Sannin generally called on his friends. The indirect attention felt rather unnerving really.

"Yes, Karin?" Orochimaru asks.

"There are many theories that there is more than one reality. Most of the time, we are unaware of the other ones that exist. Occasionally, it's thought that a tear forms or someone travels from one reality to the next. It's all very experimental stuff. Until very recently, it was thought that they existed only in science fiction." Karin replies.

 _"We aren't going to hurt you. You're the one that we've been looking for. Don't make me shift and fly you back here."_ The Norseman's words echoed in his head.

Was it possible that they weren't just dreams? Had he unknowingly slipped through a tear separating their realities? If that was the case though, why did the Viking act like he was expecting him? Sasuke hadn't done it on purpose.

He mentally scolds himself. Sasuke was being silly. It was just a dream. Well it was just a series of dreams. It didn't mean anything. His unconscious brain was likely just dreaming about history because he had written one too many historical term papers. That was all.

"Excellent. That's exactly right. Some people believe that there is a reverse reality. It's similar to ours, but opposite. That's a rather popular theory. Another one that is certainly appealing is that there are an infinite number of realities. We just haven't discovered how to find them yet. Naturally, many have expressed skepticism about this topic. Everything that we are going to cover in this unit, is purely theoretical. There are no right or wrong answers." Orochimaru assures them.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why they were even bothering to cover the topic to begin with then. Maybe their professor was just messing with them or bored. Either way, he decides that he didn't care. In a few more weeks, he'd be done with the freak's class. He could endure the man's eccentricities a little while longer.

* * *

The rest of the class passed without incident. Orochimaru just wanted them to read chapter 17 of their textbook and said they would discuss it tomorrow. Foolishly, Sasuke had thought that would be the end of that. He was wrong though.

"Sasuke, would you mind staying after class for a few minutes?" Orochimaru asks, once the class was ending.

"Alright. I'll catch up with you guys later." Sasuke tells his friends.

"We'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria." Suigetsu assures him and the Uchiha nods as he watches his friends leave.

Orochimaru smirks. Ah finally. He could have a few moments alone with Sasuke. He could feel the magic on the young man. He had been Traveling. Whether or not Sasuke was aware of this, he wasn't certain. The Professor was going to find out though.

"I was wondering, if you would like to be my research assistant." Orochimaru offers.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I have a lot on my plate right now. Sorry, I just can't." Sasuke lies.

Normally, he would have jumped at such an opportunity. When a professor took a liking to you like that, it could really jumpstart your career. This was Orochimaru though and that was why he wasn't going to take the offer.

"That's unfortunate. Well do let me know, if things change. I think that you would benefit enormously from the experience." Orochimaru tells him.

"I'll be sure to do that. I have to go. My friends are waiting on me." Sasuke says as he darts off.

Orochimaru slams his fist into the desk, once Sasuke was gone. Damn it! He had to find a way to earn the college student's trust. It was his best chance to get back home.

For far too long, he had been trapped in the human realm. That was going to change soon though. If Sasuke could Travel back and forth, that meant that he could grant him passage. He just had to figure out a way to explain that to the other man.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Eien No Yume, Naruto sighs. The elf had gotten away again. It was frustrating. He had been so close to speaking with his intended for the first time.

"Let your heart be at ease. We'll find him." Minato assures his son.

Konoha was a tribe of Vikings, but a very special one. They were all Dragoons or married to one. Dragoons were people who could transform into dragons.

"Thank you, Father. I know we will. It's just had to catch a Forest Elf in the woods." Naruto says with a sigh.

Dragoons could feel magic. Travelers were rare, but they did exist. Every once in awhile, somehow would either intentionally fall through the veil or pierce it. These travelers came from other worlds. Most people knew little about them or thought that they were a myth. Dragoons knew the truth though. They existed.

When a Traveler came through the Veil, it left a rather distinctive magical signature. One that any Dragoon worth their salt could feel. It was always big news when someone came through the Veil. They had to find the elf and find out why he had come to their world.

"Can we keep him?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Naruto, he's not a pet or a slave. One can't keep an elf as a slave. Well one could try, but only if they were very foolish. He's a Forest Elf. He's one with nature. If he wanted, he could bring disaster on our village. We are much stronger, but he likely has powerful magic." The Viking King points out.

Minato couldn't help but smile at Naruto's hopeful tone though. Perhaps his son had finally found his Mate. Time would tell, if that was indeed the case.

Their world was a very special one. The King had only the most basic understandings of how it worked, but that was more than most people. There were many different lands, times, and kinds of magic in their world. You only had to travel a few days at most in any direction and you would end up in a completely different place and time, surrounded by new supernatural creatures and beings.

"I didn't mean as a pet or a slave. I just meant that he'd be safer with us than on his own. He didn't have any Clan Markings on him. He's alone." Naruto protests.

"You're right. I didn't see any Markings on him, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. They could just be hidden under his clothes." Minato reasons.

"Yeah. We just have to get that damn cloak off him and get a better look! That's all!" Naruto says as he nods his head vigorously.

The elder Viking couldn't help but laugh. His son could be most entertaining sometimes. The other Norseman had a tendency of wearing his heart on his sleeve and this was just one of those times.

"I'm certain that is the only reason why you want to disrobe him. It's not just because you want him to share your furs." He teases him.

"Well he IS a beautiful elf. If he wanted to share my furs, I wouldn't say no." Naruto admits freely.

"Naruto, I've seen many elves over the years. Both male and female, I can't believe that I recall a single instance of happening upon an unattractive elf. That's just part of what makes an elf, well an elf." He informs him.

Naruto nods. He knew exactly what his father meant. Elves were considered to be one of the most highly desirable species when it came to beauty. It was more than that though. This one was special!

"I know that elves are renowned for their good looks, but he's even more beautiful than usual." The younger blonde insists.

"I suppose so. I prefer women myself. I've never found another man desirable, but I don't fault those that do. We dragoons can mate either gender, after all." The Viking King reasons and Naruto nods in agreement.

"I understand. We still have to find him either way. He's a Traveler." Naruto says.

Minato couldn't disagree. Travelers were fairly rare. In some ways, it didn't matter why the elf had come to their world. It was more important that he was capable of doing so. That meant he had powerful magic. That meant that he could be a powerful asset to their village.

"We'll find him again. The Gods and Goddesses have decreed it so." The King vows.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke returns back to his dorm room and heads into the bathroom. He smiles and runs the hot water. After waiting a few moments, he jumps into the tub.

"God that feels good." He murmurs as he enjoys the hot water.

He could feel all of his tension melting away. At least here he didn't have to worry about his creepy teacher or worse, finals. Finals were always such a nightmare, no matter how well you prepared for them.

Sasuke didn't even notice how long he spent in the tub. At some point, his eyes slowly drifted closed and he fell asleep. He knew the moment that he did though.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He growls when he realizes he definitely wasn't in his dorm room anymore.

He was standing underneath a waterfall. Sasuke was standing underneath a waterfall and stark naked. Apparently, his dream self had similar ideas about getting clean.

That's when he saw a large shadow from up above. Sasuke blinks and glances up to the sky. He immediately gulps.

"A dragon." He whispers to himself.

A really massive golden dragon with sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that looked so familiar to him at the moment, but he couldn't place them. Sasuke immediately reaches for his quiver and bow.

He didn't know if an arrow would actually do any damage to a dragon, but he had to try. Well Sasuke was going to try, if it attacked him anyway. What other choice did he really have.

The beast had certainly noticed him though. The enormous serpent flew down and landed a few feet away from him. Sasuke immediately draws back his arrow in defense. If he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting.

"There's no need to be frightened. I already told you that I wasn't going to hurt you." The dragon says.

Sasuke blinks at the familiar voice. He recognized that voice from before. It had belonged to the blonde Viking with the blue eyes. It couldn't be, could it?

"A talking dragon?" He asks.

As soon as the question left his mouth, a beautiful swirl of wind and leaves surrounded the dragon. A few moments later when I finally stopped, a man emerges from it. It really was him. The Viking from before.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just out stretching my wings and I saw you." He says as he strides over to Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke swallows hard when he realizes that the Norseman was very much naked. There was no question that this man must have seen combat at some point. The raven haired college student couldn't detect even an ounce of unnecessary fat on his body.

Everywhere he looked, he saw glorious sun kissed skin and well sculpted muscles. The blonde also had a powerful set of thighs and was certainly well endowed by any stretch of the imagination.

"It's alright. Look, I don't want any trouble. I don't even know how I got here." Sasuke says quickly.

"That's alright. You're safe. You should really come with me though. You're a Traveler. Those that are aware of the Veil are going to be very interested in you. You don't have a Clan. You'd be safer with me." Naruto says.

Traveler? Clan? Veil? What was he talking about? Sasuke had no idea and on second thought, he didn't want to know.

"Thank you, but I'm good. Really. I'll wake up soon. This is all just a dream. A really vivid and detailed dream, but still just a dream." The other man assures Naruto.

"If you think that this is all just a dream, you should come with me. It can't hurt you, right?" He asks.

Sasuke bites his lower lip as he considers that. Orochimaru was a freak. There was no such thing as alternate realities. This was just a dream.

Why shouldn't he go off with the sexy Viking? The man was right. He'd just wake up, if something bad happened.

"Alright. Just let me get dressed, first." He says as he feels his face burn red with embarrassment at the knowledge that he had unintentionally been flashing the blonde.

"I'll wait. You have no cause to be ashamed of your body though. You're the most beautiful elf that I've ever seen. That's certainly saying something because like my father says, all elves are beautiful." He says.

The Uchiha didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand, he was flattered that the Viking thought he was attractive. On the other hand, Sasuke wasn't particularly pleased at the feminine connotation that beautiful carried.

The young college student was debating whether he should feel flattered or offended, when the Viking's entire message registered. He had called him an ELF. He wasn't an elf!

"Thank you, but I'm not an elf." Sasuke protests.

Naruto shakes his head as if he thought that Sasuke was being unnecessarily difficult. He then smiles and reaches out to him. The Viking then started to stroke his ears.

"You sure? You're ears are rather pointed for someone who is claiming not to be an elf." He points out.

"Nhh! W-What are you doing to me?" Sasuke stammers and shivers.

It felt so good. Why did it feel so good? Why did the blonde touching his ears make him want to moan?

"I'm just stroking your ears. Elves are very sensitive there. Maybe you aren't an elf back where you came from, but you are here. It's not uncommon for Travelers to change their species when they cross over." He says.

"Travelers? You said that before. What's a Traveler and who are you?" Sasuke asks warily.

"My name is Naruto. I'm Prince of the Konoha Tribe. A Traveler is a person who can cross between the worlds. You're a Traveler. It doesn't look like you did it on purpose, which means you're gift is really powerful. You slipped through the Veil and didn't even realize it. What's your name?" Naruto says as he continues stroking his ears.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke and will you STOP that?" He growls in annoyance.

Naruto smirks in a way that made Sasuke want to shiver. The blonde was far too pleased with himself. Instinctively, he braces himself for whatever the Viking was about to do or say next.

"Well Sasuke, are you sure you really want me to stop? It doesn't look like you want me to." Naruto says slyly as he glances down at the elf's obvious arousal.

Sasuke had never been more humiliated in his life than at that moment. He had gotten turned on because someone had stroked his ears. That wasn't normal.

"Can we not mention this ever again?" Sasuke pleads as he quickly starts dressing.

"I won't tell anyone else. As I said before, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful everywhere. Come. We should go. Others might sense your Traveling Magic and come looking you. It might not be safe here." Naruto says.

"I thought that you said that this was just a dream?" Sasuke asks as Naruto heads towards a bush and pulls out some clothes, that he changes into.

Sasuke was smart, Naruto decides. He wasn't just a pretty face. Unfortunately, smart Travelers tended to be skittish Travelers. (He couldn't entirely blame them, he would be anxious in their position as well!)

"I'll explain everything when we get back to my cave." He says and he offers Sasuke his hand.

Sasuke takes it and follows Naruto. They walked for hours because the Sun had been high in the sky when he arrived and the moon had replaced it, by the time they arrived. The strangest thing about it was the fact that Sasuke wasn't tired at all.

"This is my cave. It's a very good cave. Large, warm, and has a stream that runs through it. So easy water. That and I have a large horde!" Naruto says.

"That's good." Sasuke says diplomatically as he follows the blonde further inside the cave.

Was it just his imagination or was Naruto trying to impress him? It reminded Sasuke of the way Suigetsu might show off their dorm to a girl he liked. Naruto had called him beautiful. Maybe, this was how Vikings flirted here?

"This room has lots of good furs. They'll keep you nice and warm, while I try to explain everything to you. You can also explore my horde. You can look and even touch the treasure all that you like, but you can't keep any. Well at least not unless I say you can." Naruto warns him.

"Good to know." Sasuke says and then he blinks when they enter the "room."

Naruto hadn't been kidding. There had to be dozens of fur coats and blankets. That and the entire room was filled with treasure. Silver, gold, diamonds, precious gems, fine clothes, and other things were visible as far as he could see.

"You weren't kidding about your treasure." Sasuke whispers.

"A Dragoon never kids about treasure." Naruto informs him.

A Dragoon. That was what Naruto called himself. He was a man who could transform into a dragon and Sasuke was an elf. Little did Sasuke know, that those two facts were probably the least strange things about Eien No Yume.


	2. The Strangest Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke isn't sure if the other world is the strangest dream that he's ever had or if it's real. He does know one thing though, Suigetsu is well, Suigetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"My father should be back soon. He can explain everything to you. In the meantime, are you hungry or thirsty?" Naruto asks brightly.

Sasuke blinks. He was pretty sure that he was on a date with a Viking. A Viking who could transform into a dragon. This had to be the strangest dream that he had ever had.

"That's good and yeah. I'm a little hungry." He admits.

"Good! What do you like? I have chicken, fish, lamb, ham, deer, or elk? Oh and obviously I have ale, wine, or water." The Viking inquires.

Sasuke pauses. He wasn't really sure if his answer would be held against him or not. After awhile, he decides chicken was likely the safest bet. He had to cook that right?

"Chicken and some wine sounds good." Sasuke says with a smile.

Naruto nods and heads off. He comes back a short while later with a tray of wine and chicken on it. Sasuke felt his mouth water at the sight and scent. For some reason, he was suddenly ravenous.

"Here." Naruto says with a smile as he sits by Sasuke and wraps some furs around him, before he hands him the food.

"Thank you. You're very kind." Sasuke says as he sips his wine and begins devouring his meal.

It tasted so good. Suddenly, Sasuke realizes why he was that hungry. It had likely been almost a day since he ate in this dream. It was strange that he dreamed the sensation of hunger so accurately, but he decides not to question it.

"I don't have a reason not to be. I want you to stay. You'll be safer here and our tribe would greatly benefit from having a Traveler. That and I'd like to be kind to you in other ways." Naruto says.

Sasuke almost chokes on his wine. That was probably subtle by Viking Standards, but the implication was clear. The blonde was interested in him for more than just his magic.

That was probably a good thing. The raven haired college student didn't even have any magic. Well at least he didn't think that he did. This was a dream after all. Maybe he did have some sort of abilities here.

"You're a Viking." Sasuke says.

"Yes, I'm a proud Viking too! I've gone on a three raids already!" Naruto informs him.

Sasuke was sure that was supposed to impress him and it did on some level. He knew enough about Viking History to realize that those raids could be very dangerous. People often died on them. Naruto was either skilled in battle, extremely lucky, or both.

"You're people don't have a problem with the idea of two men being…kind to each other?" Sasuke asks in surprise.

"My people are special. We are Dragoons. We can turn into Dragons. Dragoons can take a Mate from either gender. It doesn't really matter to us whether someone marries a man or a woman." The blue eyed Viking explains.

Sasuke blinks as he tries to process that. Great. Vikings who were all about equality when it came to 'Mating.' He wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that they could turn into dragons or that.

"That's good to know that your people are so open-minded. I think you're great, Naruto. I really do. This isn't my home though. I don't belong here." Sasuke tells him.

"Well I know that you're a Forest Elf and we're Dragoons, but our village is in a forest. There's no reason why you should feel uncomfortable here. There are plenty of Dragoons that take husbands or wives from other species. No one is going to look down on you for being an elf." Naruto assures him.

Lovely. The Vikings were open about homosexuality and apparently weren't speciesists. That would have given him a warm fuzzy feeling, if he wasn't so terrified. He needed to get home and he needed to get home now.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're people sound like a kind people. I'm a Traveler though. I should go back to my own world." The young man tries again.

"Well yeah. You don't have to stay there though. You can come back and forth." The blue eyed Viking says.

That was possible? Wait. He was dreaming. Anything was possible. He just couldn't tell Naruto that. He probably wouldn't believe him or think Sasuke was in denial.

"Maybe. I don't even know how I do it though." Sasuke admits.

"That's alright. I'm sure that my father will be able to help you learn how to control it." The blonde assures him.

"Hopefully. Why does your village want a Traveler so badly though? Do you want to go to another world?" Sasuke asks warily.

Naruto shakes his head. No. They had everything that they needed here. There were literally thousands, if not tens of thousands of civilizations that they could raid. His tribe was more than happy in their own world.

"No. Travelers can go back and forth between realms, but they also have other kinds of magic. It's just that it varies from Traveler to Traveler what kind of magic they have. It's always powerful though." The Viking Prince confesses.

Sasuke bites into his chicken as he considers that. Naruto's tribe wanted him for his magic. The blonde wanted him for his magic AND his body. Though by the sounds of things, that would be the case wherever he went anyway.

Maybe he should stay with the Vikings. It was just a dream anyway. Did it really matter? Naruto was offering him a shelter, food, and well _companionship._ It'd be a dumb move to turn all that down in a world that he knew so little about.

"So you want to be able to use my magic to your advantage in exchange for allowing me to join your tribe?" The Traveler asks cautiously.

"Exactly. Well that's what my village will want anyway. I want more than that, but I can be patient. I know that elves tend to take awhile to fall in love. Your kind tends to follow your head. We follow our hearts." He says.

A Viking was essentially telling him that he believed that he was in love with him. Love at first sight. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that. That was sweet and a little scary. A man who had survived three raids could do some serious damage, if he got angry because he felt rejected.

"Good to know. Well if your father doesn't have any objections to me staying with your tribe, I think that you're right. It's a good idea." Sasuke says.

Naruto grins and his eyes sparkle with happiness at the raven haired man's words. Despite everything, Sasuke felt himself returning the blonde's smile. It was just so sincere. How could he not respond in kind?

"Wonderful! That's wonderful news. I'm sure that you'll like it here. Don't worry. We won't let any of the goblins get you." Naruto says.

"Goblins?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

He didn't know why he was surprised. Naruto could turn into a dragon and he was an elf. Goblins were the next "logical" step in this bizarre dream world he had crafted fro himself.

"Yes, Goblins. Trust me, you'll want to avoid them. They are pretty vicious and sneaky. Not pleasant to gaze upon either!" The Viking Prince warns him.

"They also have a rather foul odor." Sasuke hears someone else say as he immediately gets behind Naruto when he realizes another Viking had likely just entered the cave.

"It's alright, Sasuke. That's my father. King Minato." Naruto whispers to the elf.

Sasuke visibly relaxes at that. If Naruto was into him, that probably meant Minato wasn't planning to mount his head on a pike or something. That and he was a Traveler. It was likely that "recruiting" him had been the King's idea.

"Sasuke? So that's your name. I have been wondering about that. I see that my son has been playing the part of a good host. I imagine that you're rather confused about all this. Tell me, do you intentionally travel between the realms or is it just something that happens without your trying?" Minato asks.

"It just happens. I have no idea what is causing me to come here or what compels me back to my world." Sasuke admits honestly.

He knew that he was just dreaming, but not why he was still dreaming the same dream. Why were his dreams so vivid? His dreams never used to be like this. Something was wrong.

"Ah a latent talent then." Minato says knowledgably.

"Yes, it looks that way." Sasuke says, not entirely sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"We can help him though, right?" Naruto asks his father anxiously.

He didn't want anything to happen to his elf. Magic was wonderful, but it could also be dangerous. It could especially be dangerous when you didn't know what you were doing.

"Yes, we can help him." The Viking King says confidently and Sasuke smiles.

Naruto certainly took after his father. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes with powerful builds. For Vikings, he assumed they were both rather easy going. Then again, they were also Dragoons. That might explain why they were much more sociable towards strangers than he would have expected Vikings to be.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispers with a smile.

"For now, you should probably get some sleep. Something tells me that you've had a long journey, even in this world. My son likes to travel far and wide. He goes wherever his wings take him." The older Viking notes in amusement.

"It was a long trip. Thank you. Thank you for everything." Sasuke whispers as Minato turns to walk off.

It surprised Sasuke that the Viking King was willing to leave him alone. Sasuke would have thought that Minato would watch him like a hawk. Maybe he just trusted Naruto to do it for him?

"Oh and Naruto, please ensure that our guest remains comfortable. I know naught what world he hails from, but a Viking is never a poor host." Minato says with a grin, just before darting out of sight.

"Right!" Naruto agrees and Sasuke once again found himself smiling, despite the strange situation.

"I'm a very lucky elf to have stumbled into you." He says.

Naruto nods his head in agreement rather vigorously, causing Sasuke to laugh. Well if he was going to have psychotic dreams about Vikings, he might as well dream about a hot one. There was no harm in engaging in a little fantasy, now and then…right?

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru frowns in his office. He knew that Sasuke was the key to returning home. He just find a way to convince the Uchiha to take him back.

"That's easier said than done. He might be questioning his sanity at this very moment." The college professors whispers to himself.

That was the sad thing about Travelers. So many of them went insane because they had no idea what was happening to them. It was quite sad, really. He couldn't allow that to happen to Sasuke though.

That handsome boy was his best chance at returning to his Kingdom. Oh how he missed his Kingdom. It had been so long that Orochimaru had almost forgotten what it was like to be a Goblin, let alone the Goblin King.

"There has to be a way." He says to himself.

Orochimaru had wanted Sasuke to become his assistant. That would have been the easiest way to get some quality time with him. He could have earned the boy's trust. Unfortunately, Sasuke had rejected that offer.

It wasn't as though he could force the college student to become his assistant. He would have to think of something else. Preferably something else before the boy might go insane.

"Well he's friends with Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. Perhaps one of them might be able to tell me something useful." He wonders out loud.

He almost immediately scratches that idea. They were too close to Sasuke. If Sasuke was already wary of him, his friends would know that. They wouldn't tell him anything.

"Maybe a degree of separation is called for." He smirks to himself.

He could have someone else get close to one of Sasuke's friends. Then that person would get closer to Sasuke by extension or learn something about the Traveler from his friend. That could work.

"Kimimaro might be a good choice." He decides.

Kimimaro wasn't from this realm either. The poor fairy had gotten chucked through the veil when he was banished on accident. Since then, the beautiful creature had become his constant companion. Where else was he going to go?

This world was still strange to him even after all these years. Orochimaru had largely adapted and so had Kimimaro to a degree, but not as well. The green eyed fairy clearly was suffering from melancholy. He knew that he didn't belong in this world.

"I'll go speak with him at once." The professor says as he heads off to do exactly that.

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke was currently draped in a lot of furs. He was positive that they would have been worth thousands in his world. For humane reasons, he never would have worn fur on Earth. This was a dream though.

He didn't mind snuggling up to their warmth in a dream. That and it was nice to doze off as the blonde was recounting his various adventures on raids. Naruto was definitely trying to show off and Sasuke didn't mind. It was somehow cute.

"Yeah so we made off with entire ships worth of gold that time!" Naruto exclaims brightly as he finishes his tale.

"That's good." Sasuke says with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, elf." Naruto says as he lays down next to Sasuke and wraps his arms around him.

Sasuke feels himself blush. The Viking certainly wasn't shy about expressing his interest and holy shit! Was that a sword or his actual sword pressed up against his ass?

"You aren't going to try to ravish me in my sleep or something, are you?" He asks.

"No. I wouldn't do that. I want you to be fully awake when I ravish you." Naruto says merrily.

"Wonderful. You're a pervert, but an honorable one." Sasuke mutters in amusement as he curls up closer to Naruto drifts off to slip.

* * *

Not long after that, he awoke with a straight in the bathtub. He shivers when he realizes the water was now cold. He had been in there awhile. The bath had been hot when he fell asleep.

"Damn it. Why does it all feel so real?" He asks himself as he gets out of the water.

This wasn't normal. This couldn't possibly be normal. Was there a chance that Orochimaru might actually be right about alternate realities?

"I hope not. If it's real, then that means that a goblin might actually have a go at me and my chastity is in very real danger." He mutters.

He shivers at that last part, but it wasn't from fear. Well at least not mostly. By Viking Standards, Sasuke was sure that Naruto was considered the model boyfriend. Sasuke wasn't a Viking though.

He didn't even belong in that world. There was also that thing about the blonde turning into a dragon. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if that was a deal breaker or not.

"Why am I even thinking about this?" He growls and tries to dry off.

This was crazy. He wasn't dating a Viking. It was just an absurdly realistic set of dreams. That was all.

"And now, I look like a prune." He says with a sigh as he notices his hands were completely wrinkled from the water.

He shakes his head and quickly dresses. That's when he calls Suigetsu. Maybe some time doing normal stuff would be good for him. That might chase away the dreams.

It didn't matter that Naruto was gorgeous and sweet in a strange way. He wasn't real. Sasuke needed to focus on the real world and that was that. Maybe Suigetsu could help him achieve that.

**_Hey. I know it's late, but do you want to go swimming? ~ Sasuke._ **

Suigetsu loved swimming. Really, sometimes the Uchiha thought that his friend might actually be part dolphin or something. It was incredible. He should really try out for the Olympic Swim Team one day.

**_Sure. I'll meet you at the lake. Everything, alright? Did Orochimaru do something creepy? ~ Suigetsu._ **

**_It's a long story. Meet you there in twenty minutes. ~ Sasuke._ **

With that, Sasuke puts his phone away and heads off. Maybe swimming would clear his head. He wasn't as obsessed with swimming as his white haired friend was, but he still liked it.

Maybe some physical activity would be helpful. It might relieve his stress or whatever was causing these strange dreams. He still hadn't ruled out the possibility that it had something to do with his term papers though.

"There you are. So what's up? It has to be pretty bad, if you can't tell me about it over the phone." The violet eyed man inquires.

"Orochimaru asked me to be his research assistant. I told him know. That guy is way too obsessed." Sasuke says with a sigh as he joins Suigetsu in the water.

Suigetsu blinks. Yeah. He had been afraid of something like that. Well at least Sasuke was smart enough to tell that prehistoric pervert no. That was something at least.

"Smart move. I probably would have kicked him in the nuts. We all know what he'd like you to assist him with." He states bluntly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are about as subtle as a bull in a China Shop?" Sasuke retorts.

"All the time. Did he try to grab you or something? You seem pretty rattled and that's not like you. I can count on my left hand the number of times that I've actually seen you freak out about anything." His friend asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. If Orochimaru had tried to touch him, he would have kicked him in the nuts. He also would have reported the sicko.

"No. Nothing like that. Promise you won't laugh? This is going to sound really stupid." The raven haired man pleads.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Oh yeah. Something was up. Something really big was up.

"I won't laugh. Come on, Sasuke. I know that I can be a dick sometimes. We're still friends though. That's just messing around. That doesn't mean anything. If it's something serious though, you know that I have your back." He promises.

"Alright. I've been having these really unusual dreams lately. They're really vivid. I swear, they feel so real." Sasuke whispers.

How could he possibly explain this? How could he explain this without sounding crazy? Sasuke wasn't sure such a thing was possible, but he knew that he had to try.

"That happens to everyone sometimes. What are the dreams about?" Suigetsu asks.

"All sorts of things. In the dreams, I'm different. I'm an elf. That's not all. There are Vikings. Vikings that can turn into dragons." The other man continues.

Well that was a new one. The violet eyed man honestly didn't know that Sasuke was that creative. Usually, it was Karin who was the space cadet.

"That sounds interesting. What kind of elf are we talking? Like a little elf or a sexy elf?" His friend inquires.

"I'm regular my regular height. My ears are pointed though. I'm a lot faster, stronger, and have more stamina too. My senses also much stronger. I can see things much more clearly. My hearing is way better. Hell even my sense of smell is like a million times better. I'm some kind of Forest Elf, I guess." Sasuke tells him.

A Forest Elf. Right. Of course, Suigetsu thinks to himself. That made perfect sense. What other kind of elf could His Royal Prissyness possible be, he thinks to himself slyly.

"Right. So you're all one with nature and shit. What was that you said about fucking dragons and Vikings?!" Suigetsu demands.

"There's a tribe of Vikings. They're special though. Some of them can turn into Dragons, like Naruto can." He says.

He knew that he was taking a gamble here. Suigetsu was probably going to tell Sasuke that he needed to get laid. Having a dream lover wasn't healthy.

It didn't really matter that the most he had done with the blonde was cuddle. Sasuke was still positive that that was not a good sign for his mental health. Maybe he did need to get a real boyfriend, he privately muses.

"Wait. Hold on. Who is Naruto?" The other member of Taka demands.

"He's one of the Vikings. He can turn into a dragon. A really big dragon with golden scales and blue eyes." Sasuke explains.

"Right. Of course. You can't have just any Viking Dragon in your dreams. You need a GOLDEN one. Sasuke, you're even a Diva in your dreams. That's really fucked up." Suigetsu says with laugh.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't think it was funny. He was possibly going insane. He would have appreciated it, if Suigetsu could have saved the dumb jokes for awhile.

"Whatever. His scale color doesn't really matter." Sasuke blushes.

"You're blushing. Awe. You have a crush on the Viking! That's sweet, Sasuke. You know he's not real, right?" Suigetsu asks.

"I know that! It's just that the dreams feel so real. It's freaking me out. Maybe I should see a shrink." Sasuke mutters.

Oh that was bad. Sasuke actually wanted to seek professional help. This was some serious shit, Suigetsu realizes.

"Well if you think that'd be a good idea, you probably should talk to someone. I know that I'm taking a psychology class, but that doesn't make me a professional." The other college student says.

"Yeah. I know. No one would ever use your name and professional in the same sentence anyway. I just needed to talk to someone. Maybe I'm going crazy. That or I've been writing too many term papers. Maybe I'm just stressed out from the Orochimaru situation. I don't know." Sasuke says with a asigh.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I mean so what? You're having some vivid dreams about a hot Viking that turns into a dragon. It could be worse. Though I gotta say, I never thought that you were that creative or kinky." Suigetsu taunts him.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. That's it. He dunks Suigetsu under the water. He had that one coming. He was so not in the mood to be teased. Not with everything going on.

Naturally, Suigetsu returns the favor. Soon enough, it was an all out war. Sasuke knew that his resistance was futile. He was stronger and faster than Suigetsu on land, but in the water it was another story. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to try though.

"TAKE THAT!" Sasuke yells at his friend.

"Ha! You don't actually think that's going to stop me, do you?!" The violet eyed man demands as he dunks Sasuke.

That was how they spent the rest of the night. Splashing and horsing around in the water. By the end of the night, Sasuke was exhausted as he says goodbye to Suigetsu and heads back to his dorm.

"Maybe that will chase the goblins away." He muses to himself as he yawns and plops down onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	3. Mr. Forest Green Eyes & The Ancient World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Goblin King and Kimimaro to get back to Eien no yume as Naruto introduces Sasuke to some of his friends. We're heading to Ancient Egypt people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"You really think that you've discovered a Traveler?" Kimimaro asks Orochimaru.

They had been stuck in this realm for years. Kimimaro hated it here. He hated the loud noises, the pollution, the crowds, and everything about this realm. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be able to fly again and not have to hide his wings.

If Orochimaru had really found a Traveler, they might be able to return. That would be wonderful. The white haired man felt positively giddy at the possibility.

"I don't think that I've discovered a Traveler. I know. The only problem is that he's suspicious of me. We must earn his trust. He has three friends. If you can get close to one of them, that might be the key." The college professor says.

"I will certainly try my best. Who are his three companions?" The green eyed fairy inquires softly.

Orochimaru smirks. He knew that he could count on Kimimaro. That was a good thing because humans were so unreliable. Honestly, he couldn't wait to get back to his own world.

"I pulled up their files on the computer. You can have a look and decide which you think might be the most agreeable to your friendship." He offers.

"Alright." The fairy replies as he glances at the computer.

Hmm. This Traveler had a diverse group of friends. The first was a red headed woman with glasses. According to her files, she was quite bright. The poor thing had changed her major three times already though. She was what he would call indecisive or what some humans would call a space case.

"Hmm I don't think the girl would be a good choice. I'll have a look at his male companions." Kimimaro murmurs as he looks at Suigetsu's profile.

The fairy gives the second profile a once over and frowns. Hmm. He wasn't entirely sure. This one was handsome, but he was almost certainly a man who preferred the company of women. Seduction would make things much easier. That and he seemed far too abrasive for his tastes.

"Suigetsu appears to be rather aggressive. Let me examine Jugo's information." He says.

Orochimaru nods. He couldn't really argue with Kimimaro's assessment. By the Gods and Goddesses, Suigetsu had a foul mouth and he was completely uncultured. He wasn't their best target.

Kimimaro would likely choose Karin or Jugo. He wasn't entirely certain which. He didn't care either. As long as his "friend" was successful, it didn't matter to him. The Goblin King just wanted to return home.

"Is Jugo a man who prefers the company of other men?" The fairy asks softly.

Hmm. Come to think of it, Orochimaru wasn't entirely certain. Karin and Suigetsu were obviously straight. He was almost certain that Sasuke was gay. Jugo was a bit of a wild card in that department though.

"It's unclear. Though he's obviously the most gentle between the four of them. The man is certainly a gentle giant." Orochimaru observes.

"Alright. I shall see if I can befriend Jugo. If he turns out to prefer men, seduction is my natural first impulse. Humans are so easily tricked when it comes to such things. That and he is quite attractive. I've rarely seen a man his size either." He muses.

The Goblin King nods in agreement. If Jugo belonged in their realm, he was almost certain that the other man would be a giant. What else could he possibly be?

"Well I believe you have your target. Good luck. With any luck, we'll be home soon." Orochimarui says with a smirk as Kimimaro nods and heads off.

Hmm. Now it was just a matter of finding Jugo and trying to win him over. Fortunately, he at least knew where the gentle giant's dorm was. That was a start.

He knew this was fighting dirty, but Kimimaro just wanted to return to his own realm. Besides, he wasn't actually going to hurt Jugo. He was just going to get close to him, so the other man could convince Sasuke to take them back. That's why he pretended to fall and cries out in pain.

"AHHHHH!" He screams in feigned agony.

It didn't take long for the door to immediately slam open and for the orange haired man to race to his side. Kimimaro fights back the impulse to smile. Such a sweet human, he was so eager to help another human in pain. He almost felt guilty for deceiving him.

"Are you alright?" He asks as he sits down to try to help Kimimaro.

"I think that I broke my leg. Can you help me up?" He groans in pretend pain.

"Of course. You're lucky. The nurse's office isn't far from here." Jugo says as he helps the fairy up and escorts him off.

The white haired man smiles. It was a start. Nothing endeared humans to you faster than allowing them to rescue you. There was some things that were truly universal regardless of species.

Kimimaro didn't have any qualms about exploiting that fact. Orochimaru had a Kingdom to return to and he had his enchanted forests. It was all going according to plan. Soon, very soon, they would be home.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had fallen asleep. He immediately knew when he was back in the other realm because he was still wrapped in Naruto's furs. He feels himself blush at that knowledge.

"You're awake." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Yeah. Naruto, what happens to my body when I fall asleep?" Sasuke asks cautiously.

He had been wondering about that. Apparently, his body didn't go anywhere in the human world when he went to this strange place. That might or might not be the case here though.

"Well you just kinda fade out. I don't really know what happens to you when you aren't here. I assume you go back home. It's very advanced magic. I'm more of a practical dragon. I've never been gifted at magic. I like it. It's pretty, but I'm better at raiding, hunting, and things like that!" Naruto exclaims.

"Good to know." Sasuke says, feeling a bit relieved.

At least his body wasn't still in Eien no yume, when he woke up. That was good. Wait. What was he saying? This was still just a bunch of crazy dreams.

"If you desire, I can take you to Gaara's Kingdom!" He exclaims brightly.

"Who is Gaara?" Sasuke asks warily, not at all sure if he really wanted to leave the cave.

Naruto was strangely cuddly for a Viking. Sasuke wasn't an idiot though. He could see from the blonde's muscles that he could do some damage. Despite the fact that the other man was clearly powerful and could turn into a dragon, Sasuke felt ridiculously safe around him.

The Viking was obviously into him. Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to him as long as he played nicely and Sasuke couldn't lie. Naruto was hot. That was a stupid thought, but it was a reoccurring one. He might have been half crazy, but he wasn't blind. The blonde was gorgeous.

"He's my friend. Gaara lives in the next Kingdom over. He rules over a land known as Egypt. It's very hot there! He's a Pharaoh. That's what they call their King." Naruto explains.

Of course. His Viking Dragoon was friends with a fucking Pharaoh. It made perfect sense in some demented way. Why wouldn't Naruto be friends with an Egyptian Ruler?!

"Is Gaara human or is he a Dragoon too?" Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Gaara's not human or a Dragoon. He's blessed by the Gods with something else. He's a sorcerer!" Naruto exclaims brightly.

Wonderful. A Pharaoh with magic. Of course. It all made sense, Sasuke thinks to himself bitterly.

"What kind of sorcery does he practice? Is it good magic?" The elf inquires cautiously.

"Well Gaara has Earth Magic. Mostly he uses his Sand, but he can do other stuff. His magic is very strong. They say he has the Ultimate Defense. His Sand is a lot stronger than it sounds. You have to see it, to really understand his power." The blonde finishes.

Right. Sand. Well Sasuke supposed that made sense. He did live in Egypt. The sorcerer had an endless supply of sand to work with for his ultimate defense.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I kinda like it here." Sasuke says.

"Well it is tempting just to hide you away in the cave and I can cover you with lots of fur and show you all the treasures, I have. Father says that it'd be a good idea for you to see more of our world though." The Viking says.

"Alright. I guess it's okay. My location doesn't seem to matter when I go back and forth." He says with more confidence than he really felt.

Narutao nods approvingly. He quickly stuffs some items into a sack and takes Sasuke's hand. The blonde then proceeds to lead them out of the cave.

"Is that the Traveler?" A busty blonde woman asks.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't know that cleavage could get that large. If this was the modern era, he would seriously think that she had breasts implants. Those had to be real though. I mean they were in the Viking Era!

"Yes, this is Sasuke. He's a Traveler and in this realm, he's a Forest Elf. I'm going to take him to visit with Gaara. Our King thinks it's a good idea for him to explore our realm more." Naruto says as if this was all perfectly natural.

Sasuke felt like he was the new kid at school and Naruto had volunteered to show him around. It was a strange sensation. As he was pondering the matter, he decides it would probably be a good idea to lower his gaze.

He very much doubted that the Viking woman would appreciate him staring at her chest. It wasn't his fault though. He was gay, but that didn't make him blind. How could he NOT notice?!

"Very well. Make sure to take good care of the elf. Travelers are rare." She reminds him.

"I know. I'll make sure no harm comes to him." Naruto assures her as the two of them head further off.

Sasuke shivers. He didn't know if he particularly liked the way that all the other Vikings were gawking at him. Though he figured that likely had something to do with the fact that most of them had swords, axes, or spears. Seeing all those weapons, made him more than a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. They wouldn't attack you. Father and I would be furious, if they did. None of them want to earn our wrath." Naruto assures him as they get further into the forest.

"That's good. Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks as the Viking hands him the sack.

"I'm transforming. It will be easier, just to fly us there." He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto wanted him to RIDE him?! He was going to ride a dragon?

Yes, that settled it. This HAD to be a dream. There was no way that he was actually about to ride a freaking dragon!

"You wouldn't mind me riding you?" He asks in surprise.

"You can ride me as much as you like in all manner of ways. In this case though, I just want to get us to Egypt. I really think that you'll like it." The blue eyed Viking informs him.

Sasuke feels his face burn red. Naruto was anything, but subtle. He was pretty sure if the blonde had his way, they would already be lovers.

"Good to know. I guess it's okay. I mean if you don't mind." Sasuke says quickly.

"I don't." Naruto says as he begins to transform.

Sasuke watches in awe. A handsome Viking suddenly morphed into a terrifying dragon. It was incredible. Honestly, he was a bit impressed by his subconscious.

"You're amazing." He whispers.

"Thank you. Ready to go meet Gaara? I think that you'll really like him and Egypt!" Naruto says.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke admits as he gets on the back of the dragon and Naruto takes the sack into his mouth, before they fly off.

* * *

Back on Earth, it was now morning. Suigetsu had gone off to find Karin. He was worried about Sasuke. That didn't mean that he was going to spill the other man's secrets of course, but he needed a distraction.

"Morning, Karin!" He says cheerfully.

Karin was always good for that. He loved riling her up. Damn. That woman could get really, really mad over the stupidest shit.

That was one of the reasons why he kept her around. She was funny. Oh and she had some nice legs. Yep. That was why.

"Suigetsu, don't. Just don't. I have to focus on my term paper." She informs him.

"Awe. That's no fun. Besides, that thing isn't due for two whole weeks! Come on! All work and no play, makes you a dull girl!" He exclaims.

Jugo chuckles as he walks over to them and pushes Kimimaro in a wheelchair. Kimimaro was apparently a new exchange student and the poor guy had slipped over the wet floor and broken his leg.

Naturally, he felt bad for the gorgeous exchange student. So Jugo had offered to help him get to his classes. Kimimaro seemed nice. That was why the gentle giant was going to introduce him to his friends.

"All things in moderation. Perhaps Karin could join us for breakfast and then work on her paper." Kimimaro says serenely.

"Wait. Who the Hell are you?" Suigetsu asks.

"This is Kimimaro. He's a new student here. I thought that it would be good to introduce him to more people. Suigetsu, don't be a jerk to him. He's from Iceland." Jugo says.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Jugo was a nice guy. He could understand the big guy wanting to be nice to a newbie. This seemed a little bit more serious than that though.

No way. It looked like Sasuke wasn't the only gay member of Taka. Jugo was totally feeling Mr. Forest Eyes. That or maybe Jugo was bisexual.

"Don't worry about him. Suigetsu has a foul mouth. That's all. I'm Karin. It seems that you already met Jugo. I'd introduce you to Sasuke, but I'm not sure where he is at the moment." Karin says.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kimimaro says with a sweet smile.

"Fine. Fine. Sorry. I guess I just didn't get much sleep last night. Anyway, Kimimaro has the right idea. We should get some breakfast. You can't type up a kickass essay, if you are hungry." The violet eyed college student reasons.

Karin shakes her head in amusement. Half the time, she wanted to strangle Suigetsu. The other half of the time, he was funny as Hell. She was never really sure what to do with him. Well other than yell at him. A lot.

"I guess that's a good point. After all, they do say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She says as she gets up and heads off with her friends.

Inwardly, Kimimaro smirks. It was all going according to plan. Soon enough, he and Orochimaru would be able to return home.

He just had to bide his time and be patient. It was important to earn the trust of these humans. Luckily, he was a fairy. Fairies could be quite charming, when they desired to be so.

* * *

Back in Eien No Yume, Sasuke was riding on the back of a dragon. He couldn't believe it. He knew that this was just all a really vivid dream, but that didn't stop him from feeling utterly elated.

"I can see the pyramids from up here!" Sasuke exclaims.

"Yes, there's no better view than up in the sky. I'm glad you like it. Gaara's Kingdom is well known for its vast monuments. My tribe prefers just to collect treasure, but Egyptians are really big on building." Naruto muses as he flies them towards the largest of the palaces in Egypt.

"Aren't they going to be afraid? When they see you in the sky, won't they try to shoot us?" Sasuke whispers.

Naruto chuckles. His elf had a lot to learn about their world. That was okay though. He certainly didn't mind teaching him.

"No. They know that I'm friends with Gaara. They won't attack. That and unless they are enchanted arrows, arrows won't harm me. My hide is too thick." He explains.

"Oh right. Well that's god to know. My hide isn't though. I'd rather not get shot." Sasuke says.

"I would never let anyone shoot you." The golden dragon assures him as they land and he shifts back into his human form.

Sasuke smiles. He knew that it was crazy, but he believed Naruto when he said that. Still it would be nice to know that he could handle himself in this world.

He had his quiver of arrows. Thankfully, he had taken archery lessons in the real world. That and supposedly he had magic. He just had to figure out what kind of magic.

"Do you think that Gaara could teach me how to use my magic?" He whispers.

"It's possible. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to bring you here actually. Gaara's magic is highly specialized, but his siblings are also blessed. Princess Temari controls wind and Prince Kankuro can bring his puppets to life!" The blonde exclaims.

He said it in such a way, that Sasuke was sure that the blonde thought all those abilities were really cool. Honestly, they all sounded interesting. Sasuke still thought that Naruto had won out on the magical contest though. He could turn into a dragon. That was something that was hard to top!

"Prince Naruto, what are you doing here?" A young man asks.

Sasuke estimates that he was probably around their age. Then again, they were in a magical realm where people could control elements and turn into dragons. Maybe he shouldn't assume that he understood anything.

A few moments ago, they had been in a forest. A forest that Vikings lived in. Now they were inside an ancient Egyptian Palace. Clearly, time and space worked differently here. So maybe age did as well.

"Good day, Lord Shikamaru. I wanted to speak with the Pharaoh. It's a very important matter. I found a Traveler!" Naruto says.

Once he said Traveler, Sasuke notes that Shikamaru's jaw dropped. Yeah. Apparently, these people really loved their Travelers.

"Well I am loathe to interrupt his private time with his Queen, but this is something of an emergency. Please come with me." Shikamaru says as he walks off and the two men follow him down the corridors.

It didn't take long for them to arrive outside what Sasuke assumed was a grand bedroom. Shikamaru knocks. A few moments later, a rather irritated red head peeks his head out.

Sasuke blinks. This man was an Egyptian?! Since when did Egyptians have red hair?! His eyes were also exotic, aqua in color and framed by black tribal like markings. His build frame was medium. He lacked Naruto's stockiness, but those abs were very impressive.

Sasuke could see his abs because the man was only wearing a long white sheet of fabric over his legs and other more interesting areas. There was more than one lovebite on his neck. It didn't take a genius to realize what they had just interrupted.

"Hello, Gaara. I'm sorry about interrupting your merriment with Queen Mei, but I thought that you'd like to know that I found a Traveler!" Naruto says.

"I'm pleased to hear of this. Though it would have been nice, if you had brought him a few hours later. Come in, my friend." He says dryly as he opens the door.

Inside was a grand royal bedchamber. Sasuke was sure that the bed's sheets and curtains drawn around it were made of the finest silk imaginable. There was gold, silver, and gems everywhere with a fireplace roaring in the middle. Sasuke saw more than a few bottles of what he assumed to be wine.

"My love, who is it?" A woman says as she saunters off the bed.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he would call her a red head exactly. Maybe auburn was more accurate. Either way, she had long hair that reached to her toes. Her eyes were green and had wrapped one of the sheets around her rather curvaceous frame.

Apparently, it was VERY good to be King. Well Pharaoh. Sasuke wasn't even straight and even he had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Naruto is here and he has brought a friend. A Traveler. An elf by the looks of it." Gaara replies in amusement.

"Only Naruto." She says with a giggle as she glances at them up and down.

Sasuke felt like he was being sized up. The elf quickly stands besides Naruto. He wanted to make it clear that they were very much a packaged set in this case. Pissing off an Egyptian Queen or her Pharaoh was likely a one way ticket to a swift execution.

"Indeed. I'm Gaara and this is my Queen Mei. In public, you will address me as Your Excellency and her as Your Highness. In private, we shall be friends and call each other by our birth names. What shall I call you, Traveler? I believe something other than Naruto's lover is necessary." He muses.

"I'm not his lover." Sasuke grumbles and tries his best not to blush.

"He's a little shy, but he laid with me last night. I just haven't actually Claimed him yet." Naruto says a bit sheepishly.

Yet?! Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto's usage of the word yet. To the blonde, it seemed like a foregone conclusion that they were going to be lovers. He didn't know whether to be flattered by Naruto's desires or annoyed at his presumptuousness.

"My apologies. I shouldn't have assumed things." Gaara says.

"Mmm you're more patient than I. I would have already done so. Such a handsome little elf. Perhaps we can all play together some time. My husband likes appreciates both feminine and masculine beauty." She says brightly.

To Sasuke's relief, Gaara's face was now as red as his hair. It looked like Mei was the more aggressive one in that relationship. Good to know.

"Mei, you really shouldn't invite someone into our bed that quickly." Gaara lightly chastises her.

"If Naruto desires him and thinks he's a trustworthy companion, I see no reason not to trust his judgment. Of course, you will always be my first love and I love you most. Still I think that it would be quite the grand time." She says.

Gaara sighs. He loved his wife dearly. He couldn't entirely blame the woman. She was half succubus. Her mother had been a succubus and her father had been a desert elf.

"Please forgive my wife. She's half succubus. She would never bed someone without asking me first, but well…Mei can not always control herself." He sighs with a sigh.

"It's alright. I'm flattered really, but I'm a one person elf." Sasuke says.

"Understandable. Well I suppose this calls for a celebration. It's not often that we find a Traveler. Do you do it consciously or unconsciously?" He inquires.

Sasuke sighs in relief. Finally, they could get down to business. He was beginning to wonder, if anyone other than maybe Shikamaru was a professional in this world.

"Unconsciously. I have no idea why I keep coming here. I just know that when I fall asleep, I come here. When I wake, I'm home." He says.

"In that case, there is much that you have to learn. You may have full usage of the Library of Alexandria." Gaara says and Sasuke blinks.

Wait. THAT Library? The one that had been burned down? It still existed in this world and the red head was going to let HIM use it?!

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Sasuke says.

It was amazing that he could even speak. First, he had ridden a dragon. Now, he was going to explore a wonder of the ancient world. What the Hell was he going to dream up next?!


	4. Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke is learning more about Eien no yume, Gaara's kingdom comes under attack and Sasuke comes face to face with some fellow Travelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke is lead to into perhaps the most famous library in history, a few moments later. It was so massive, that Sasuke was certain that there were more books and scrolls inside it than he could ever read in his lifetime. Before the Internet, this was likely the greatest collection of knowledge that he had ever been gathered in one place before.

"Incredible." He whispers.

"It seems like your Mate is a scholar. That's unexpected. You've always been such a warrior, Naruto. Then again, most elves do tend to be rather well educated and they do say that opposites attract." The Pharaoh muses.

The elf hears Gaara's words, but they didn't bother him. This was amazing. He was the only person alive, who had actually seen this place in the flesh. Well sorta. It was just a dream, he tells himself for the millionth time.

A wondrous dream. A dream that was extremely detailed and apparently historically accurate. Well at least Sasuke thought it was historically accurate anyway.

"I have no idea where to begin." Sasuke murmurs.

"I would look under the T. T for Traveler. That's likely what you'll be the most interested in. Though it wouldn't hurt for you to learn more about our world. Many people and creatures are going to be extremely interested in you. You're very vulnerable to kidnappings." The Queen warns him.

Sasuke didn't detect any malice in her voice. Mei was just being honest and likely concerned. He nods his head gratefully at her as he looks around trying to find the T's. He finds a rather large area of books and scrolls that had a door in front of them with the letter T painted on it.

It was English. He wasn't sure why that surprised him. Somehow he understood Naruto and the Egyptians perfectly. He knew that they were speaking different languages, but it came out as English to him. He decides that was just his imagination being considerate though.

"This place is confusing enough without language barriers." Sasuke whispers as he looks around for any books or scrolls about travelers.

There were dozens of them. Travelers were apparently a rather popular topic in this strange new world that he found himself in. He chooses the smallest book and begins reading. Hopefully, it would be concise and offer him the ancient cliff note version. He needed to get up to speed fast.

_Travelers are beings from other worlds that can travel through the Veil. The Veil is the boundary that separates our worlds from the others. To most, it is invisible and they can not even feel it. This is not the case for Travelers._

_One of the most curious things about Travelers is that they sometimes can slip through the Veil without realizing it. In addition to this, it isn't uncommon for their species to change to adapt to the new environment that they find themselves in. Travelers come in both genders and in all ages. It's hard to identify who is most likely to be a Traveler based on age and gender alone._

_Sometimes Travelers don't understand what is happening to them. It's common for them to go insane before they understand their abilities. In the event that does not happen, they generally discover other magical abilities._

_These abilities are as diverse as Travelers are themselves. Sometimes it can be something psychic in nature such as mind reading. Other time it might be something more tangible such as weather magic. No matter the Gift, it is always a powerful one and some Travelers end up having many different Gifts._

_Sadly, whether by choice or necessity, most Travelers end up having to choose a realm. Living between two worlds is not easy. Many end up leading a double life or a half life for years. Eventually, most Travelers will give up traveling and choose their preferred Kingdom._

"It can't be real." He whispers to himself.

Was his imagination really this creative? Could he possibly have come up with such a detailed book in his sleep? Sasuke desperately hoped that was indeed the case. Somehow though, he doubted it.

"Don't look so scared, elf. All will be well. What troubles you though?" Naruto asks him, having finally tracked down Sasuke.

"It says that eventually, I'll have to choose between my world and this one." The college student says in a horrified whisper.

Naruto winces. He had been afraid that would be the case. The blonde had been hoping that it wouldn't be, but it looked like fate was not going to be that kind to the beautiful elf.

"Does it say that you have to choose now?" The Viking asks gently.

"No. It's implied that I could go back and forth for years. It tends to lead to insanity though. I would have to lead a double life. One here and one in my world. That's enough to drive anyone crazy." Sasuke chokes out.

Naruto sighs and wraps his arms around Sasuke protectively. He hated seeing the other man like this. It wasn't fair. Sasuke should be able to enjoy his talents. He shouldn't be worried about them.

"Then you don't need to worry about it now. Take it one day at a time." He whispers into his ear and places a soft kiss to his cheek.

Despite the situation, Sasuke found himself smiling. It was nice to be held like this. It was hard not to feel safe in the arms of a powerful Viking. A powerful Viking who could turn into a dragon at that.

"Maybe you're right." He murmurs as he leans into the embrace.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm very smart, you know? That's why I'm going to be King after my father." The blonde says smugly.

Sasuke laughs at the expression on Naruto's face. How could a Viking remind him so much of a puppy that had just learned a new trick and was terribly pleased with itself? It didn't make any sense.

Not that that mattered. Nothing about this world made sense. He shouldn't be able to go from a forest to Egypt this quickly. Men shouldn't be able to transform into Dragons. A half succubus shouldn't be Queen of Egypt. Oh and yeah, he shouldn't be a fucking elf! The fact that a Viking was oddly adorable, made perfect sense compared to all that!

"I'm sure that you will make a great King." Sasuke says as he snuggles into Naruto.

He was still desperately hoping that this was a dream. Though every time that he came to this strange realm, it felt more real. Was he going insane? Was this real? Sasuke honestly didn't know anymore.

"Thank you. You aren't sure if this is real or not, are you?" Naruto whispers as he strokes the elf's cheek.

"You're right. I'm not sure." Sasuke admits as he leans into the caress.

Dream or not, it felt nice. Naruto had been nothing, but kind to him. While he certainly was a bit wary about the fact that he could turn into a mythological creature, he wasn't afraid of Naruto the man.

"What if I gave you something? If it's still with you when you wake up in the other world, you'll know that both worlds are real. If not, this is all a dream." Naruto suggests.

Sasuke blinks. That was a brilliant idea. Why didn't he think of that? Naruto may have just solved a very big problem of his.

"That's a good idea, but what would I take? It has to be relatively small." Sasuke points out.

Naruto smiles and places a golden chain around Sasuke's neck. It had a large ruby in the shape of a heart on it. A necklace.

"I told you that you couldn't take any of my treasure, without my permission. You have my permission to keep that one." He says.

"Naruto, it's beautiful? Are you sure though? This must have cost a fortune." Sasuke asks.

"I'm sure and it didn't cost me anything. I found it on a raid." Naruto says proudly.

The raven haired man blinks. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had killed anyone to get this necklace. He decides that he didn't want to know and just smiles.

"Thank you. This way, I'll at least know. I'll know, if I'm crazy or not." He says.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the human realm, Taka was having breakfast with a certain fairy. Kimimaro smiles as he sits down next to Jugo and listens to his friends bicker about something. They were speaking so quickly and so angrily, that he couldn't understand a word that they were saying.

That didn't matter to him though. Karin and Suigetsu weren't his primary target. Jugo was. That and the gentle giant did have a surprisingly soothing presence. It was hard to feel alarmed, when he was by him.

"So what's your major?" Kimimaro asks.

He wished that he could think of something more creative to ask. Still it was a classic for a reason. It was expressing an interest in his interests and would allow Jugo to talk about something that should make him happy. Thus that happy feeling would hopefully be transferred to him. There was a reason why it was the most common pickup line for college students.

"Zoology. In particular, I'm focusing on birds." He explains.

Hmm. Kimimaro could work with that. He was a fairy. Nature was his specialty and he knew a lot about wings.

"That's an interesting choice. Why birds though?" He asks kindly.

"Well there's something very sweet about them. That and there's a certain freedom they have. They can fly. We can't do that without a plane or something similar. They can fly on their own accord and they can be traced all the way back to the dinosaurs. Anything that has survived that long, must be doing something right." He says.

Kimimaro knew what dinosaurs were. He had lived in the human realm long enough to pick up on things like that. He had seen a few movies and educational programs. Suddenly, he was grateful for that fact. At least he could follow Jugo's conversation.

"I have to admit that flying is a subject that has always fascinated me." The green eyed man says with a smile.

Jugo smiles back. Kimimaro really did have such a nice smile. It was kinda a miracle that he was smiling as much as he was. The man HAD just broken his leg after all.

That had to be painful. Well at least Kimimaro didn't seem to mind being in his wheelchair too much. The damn janitor should have put up a slippery floor sign or something. Maybe then Kimimaro wouldn't have broken his leg!

"Me too." He agrees.

On second thought, it was probably a good thing that the janitors forgot to put up that sign. If they had, then Kimimaro wouldn't have fallen. Then Jugo probably would have never met him. It was a big campus, after all.

"So Kimmy, what's your favorite sport?" Suigetsu asks.

Kimimaro raises an eyebrow at the nickname. He didn't particularly care for the feminized version of his name. He was starting to get to know Suigetsu though. The other man was as playful as a sprite. He likely didn't mean to insult him by giving him this ridiculous nickname.

"I don't really have a favorite sport. I am fond of hiking though." He replies diplomatically.

"Ah for me, it's definitely swimming." Suigetsu says.

Karin rolls her eyes playfully. Sometimes, she wondered if Suigetsu was actually part shark. One day, she fully expected him to sprout fangs and gills. If he kept this up, it could happen. Anything was possible.

"I do enjoy swimming as well." Kimimaro offers.

Yes, it was all going according to plan. If things kept going this smoothly, soon they would be able to return home. Kimimaro couldn't wait.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had decided to take full advantage of the fact that Gaara was letting him explore the library to his heart's content. He still couldn't get over the sheer volume of knowledge contained inside the building. He barely knew where to start.

"You really are a scholar. Your eyes are lighting up over these books like mine would for treasure." Naruto observes.

"Yeah. I can't help it. Do you have any idea how much all of this is worth? The knowledge is priceless." Sasuke replies as he pulls out a book.

He notices that it had Dragoon on the title. Maybe this would tell him something about Naruto. Hmm. Curious, he opens it and begins reading.

_Dragoons are a mostly humanoid race that is blessed with the ability to transform into a dragoon. Dragoons come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. There are Dragoons who live in the sky, land, and sea._

_Like their animalistic counterparts, they have an extreme attraction to shiny objects. They tend to collect massive amounts of treasure. They use their treasure to increase their status amongst other Dragoons and to impress potential Mates._

_Curiously, Dragoons make no real distinction between genders when it comes to Mating. Male Dragoons are able to sire offspring with either gender. When female Dragoons choose to Mate with another female, they are also able to breed. It is unknown how they are able to do this. They tend to be more secretive than their male counterparts._

_In the event that a Dragoon takes a male Mate, their Mate may become pregnant. In which case an egg will develop in their belly. Once the pregnancy is complete, they will eject the egg (or eggs) and form a nest. After a few days, the egg will expand and eventually hatch._

_Pregnancy lengths vary depending on species. On average, Dragoon Pregnancies (or their Mate's Pregnancies) last between two months to a year. Though in rare cases such as when a Dragoon Mates with a Giant, it may take up to a year and a half._

"What the Hell?" Sasuke asks as he glances at the ancient book in shock.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks as he approaches the Traveler, having decided that he should check on his guests.

"This book is saying that Dragoons can get other males pregnant." He says.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh. Apparently, that wasn't normal wherever Sasuke came from. It varied by your species in his world.

"That's accurate." Naruto says and Sasuke takes a few steps back.

"Um right. Good to know. Thanks Gaara for allowing me to use your library. I'm going to learn a lot here." Sasuke says.

"Anytime. It is always a pleasure to have a Traveler in our midst. Though it looks as though you're a bit Mating Shy. I presume that we aren't going to see any Dragoon Elvin hybrids in the near future?" He asks with a chuckle.

Naruto gives Gaara a dirty look. He didn't need the Pharaoh to make Sasuke anymore skittish than he already was. The elf was going through a lot. It couldn't be easy to go between worlds.

"Probably not. I don't really live in this world. That wouldn't be fair to any of the kids and we just met." Sasuke says.

"Of course." Gaara says with a knowing smile.

That's when a loud thundering sound is heard. A blonde woman comes running in, her eyes wide with horror. Something had gone very wrong.

"We're being attacked!" Temari shouts.

"Sasuke, this is my sister. Princess Temari. Temari, who is attacking us and why?!" Gaara demands.

"It's the Chinese. I don't know why. They are attacking with cannons. We are going to need your sand." Temari says.

Sasuke blinks. They Egypt was being attacked by China with Cannons. What the Hell?

"Wait. How do they have cannons? I know they invented gun powder, but cannons?" He demands.

"The Chinese have begun trading with certain sections of the various Medieval Europe sections of our world. Vikings don't generally use cannons, but some of their neighbors do. The Chinese know of our alliance with the Vikings and must have asked their allies for firepower. Why they are attacking now though is unclear." Mei says.

Sasuke blinks. Great. Just great. Ancient civilizations not only knew about each other, but apparently there was some trading going on. Trade that dealt with weapon. He just hoped that there wasn't a modern section of this world with some more…destructive weapons than cannons.

"Yeah. It gets complicated really fast. Sasuke, stay inside the library. Gaara's sand will prevent them from storming. I have to go fight." Naruto says.

"Wait. You're kidding me, right?! You can't honestly expect me to stay behind while you fight against cannons?!" He demands.

"I told you that my hide is tough!" The blonde counters.

He said that his hide could withstand arrows. Naruto never said anything about cannon fire! He must have been crazy!

"Naruto, don't you dare. Don't you even think about going out there!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I've survived worse. Just stay here. You'll be safe. Mei, Temari, protect him." Naruto says as he darts off with Gaara.

Sasuke twitches. He couldn't believe this. This was insanity. Naruto had to be fucking stupid. He didn't actually think that he was going to let him face cannons on his own, did he?!

He chases off after them. Unfortunately, Naruto had already transformed into a dragon by the time he got outside. The blonde took off and the red head had erected a massive wall of sand in front of the Egyptian soldiers.

"Naruto wasn't kidding about the ultimate defense." He whispers.

As soon as the Chinese saw the dragon, they all took aim. No. Damn it! The cannons were all trained on Naruto. There was no way that he was going to survive this!

"Naruto!" He screams as a purple light ejects out of his hands and barrels towards the dragon.

He didn't know how he was doing it. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to get that light around the dragon before those cannons made contact.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, amongst the Chinese there were two Uchihas leading them. Mikoto's eyes widen. That couldn't be what she thought it was.

"My love, is that the Susanoo?" She whispers.

"It looks like it. A primitive form of it." Fugaku murmurs.

"Only our family can perform that technique though. It's purple though and rudimentary. It can't be Itachi's. Sasuke! He's here! He's alive!" She exclaims as the battle rages.

The Egyptians and Chinese clashed. The dragon pauses, but turns his head back towards the source of the light. It was Sasuke.

Naruto bares his teeth at Sasuke in annoyance. Somehow, Sasuke just knew that the blonde was attempting to chastise him. He rolls his eyes in response.

"Mikoto, don't. You know the deal." He says, but his wife wouldn't be reasoned with.

He tries to cover her mouth, but it was too late. Mikoto was letting out her shriek. Her banshee shriek. It was so powerful that it even dazed the dragon, causing Naruto to tumble towards the ground and the Pharaoh's to lose his concentration. Down went his wall of sand.

His wife didn't care though. She teleports off towards the source of the purple light and Fugaku sighs as he follows her. This might end in disaster, but there was no reasoning with her at this moment.

"Sasuke?" She Mikoto whispers once she arrived at the source.

Could it really be him? She hadn't seen her youngest son since he was thirteen. That was when she crossed over. It COULD be him. Years had passed and this man had the same dark hair, fair skin, and dark eyes of her youngest child. Was it an imposter though?

"Who are you and who do you know my name?" Sasuke asks warily as he takes a step back.

He looks around and notices that the purple light was still around Naruto. It had softened his fall and the dragon was attempting to get up. If this being attacked him, he didn't think Naruto would make it in time.

Sasuke grabs his quiver of arrows and pulls one back. At this range, he couldn't miss. That was assuming he got the shot in. This woman was a banshee.

"It's been so long, that it's not surprising you wouldn't recognize us. Lower your weapon, my son." A man says.

He looked almost human. Sasuke knew that wasn't the truth though. This man had crimson red eyes and his teeth were far too sharp to be a human. Vampire? No that couldn't be it. He was walking in the daylight.

"What'd you just call me?!" He demands.

"My son. You finally crossed over. You likely don't recognize me in this form, but I am Fugaku and this is Mikoto, your mother." Fugaku replies.

The woman was beautiful with long raven black hair and ivory colored skin. Her eyes were red like rubies and she was drabbed in flowing white robes. She was transparent though. She looked like his mother, if she was a banshee.

"Get away from him!" Naruto snarls as he flies over to them, finally managing to get on his feet and into the air.

"Naruto! Wait! Stop! It's okay. I think. Maybe." Sasuke says.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Sasuke knew that he didn't sound terribly reassuring, but he had to know. He had to know if these strange beings really were his parents.

"Sasuke, what is going on?" He demands.

"They're claiming to be my parents. They look like them. I don't know. They might be lying, but I have to be sure." Sasuke says.

"Your favorite food is tomatoes." Mikoto says.

Sasuke blinks. Alright. He had to give the banshee that point. She was right about that.

"Don't buy it that easily. She's a banshee. Who knows what sort of magic she and her Fae lover possess?!" Naruto snaps.

Fae?! Wait. Fae as in faeries?! Sasuke suddenly felt dizzy. His vision was becoming blurred. It was too much to handle at once. He fainted.

"What did you do to him?!" The Dragon hisses at them.

"We didn't do anything. He used a very powerful form of magic. He simply overexerted himself." Fugaku says defensively as he catches his son.

This had to be him. There was no denying it now. It was written all over his face. He was using a form of magic that was only associated with their Clan and he looked so much like Mikoto.

Somehow, Sasuke had crossed over. He had crossed over and found them. It was a miracle. There were so many worlds inside this one. Sasuke could have landed in any of them, but somehow they had been reunited.

"I think that it's time that we all had a discussion. First of all, why were you attacking us?" Gaara thunders at them as he strides over.

"The Goblins kidnapped our eldest son. They promised that if we weakened Egypt, they would return Itachi to us." Mikoto says.

"That would explain the sudden attack. Come inside. Call off your army, as I said we all have much to discuss." Gaara says suspiciously.

Mikoto nods and lets out a shriek that the Chinese would know as one of retreat. They quickly left. Naruto shifts into his human form and heads inside with them.

Sasuke's body just vanished. That's what happened to Travelers that weren't native to this world though. He knew that his elf would come back to him. Naruto wasn't worried. His Mate would always return to him.


	5. They're Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, Sasuke is elated to realize his family is alive. On the other, the youngest Uchiha struggles to come to gripes with what it means to be a Traveler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke woke up back in his world. That's when he immediately panics and checks his neck. If the necklace was still there, that meant that other world was real. If that was the case, that meant his family was still alive!

He felt the cool gold chain and beautiful ruby underneath his hand as he touched his throat. Holy Hell! It was there!

"They're alive." He whispers to himself as he clutches his necklace tightly.

When he was thirteen, his parents had taken Itachi on a trip. Itachi was a senior in high school and had been looking at the various universities that he might attend in the fall. Sasuke had desperately wanted to go, but his parents didn't want to take him out of school for the week. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"Mother, Father, let me come too! I can make up the week later. I can! It's not fair that you three get to go and I can't! Besides, eventually I'll graduate high school too! It can't hurt to have an early look at some of the places!" Sasuke pleaded._

_"Sasuke, it's only a week. We'll be back before you know it, baby." Mikoto said as she kissed her youngest son's forehead._

_Sasuke nodded. It was only a week. It wasn't that long. He could take a week off of school. He'd catch up._

_"Exactly, it's not that long." He protested._

_"Sasuke, we've made our decision. When we get back, we'll all do something together.. We can go to that amusement park that you have been wanting to go to. I know that you really are eager to try out that wave pool." Fugaku said in amusement as he embraced Sasuke lightly._

_Sasuke never called his father's embraces hugs. They were never that firm. He was pretty sure that Fugaku Uchiha didn't want to be viewed as too "soft" and the type of man who hugged people. Sasuke knew that he cared though._

_"You promise?" He asked._

_"Yes, foolish little brother. He promises. We'll be back before you now it." Itachi told him as he poked Sasuke's forehead._

_Sasuke grumbled and watched as the three of them headed out the door. Well at least Kakashi was "watching him." He was thirteen and didn't need a freaking babysitter. If he had to have one though, Kakashi was a good choice._

_Knowing the silver haired man, he'd probably spend the entire week with his nose buried in one of those perverted books of his. Sasuke would have free reign to do whatever he liked. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad, after all._

_A few days later, he got the call. His family had been in a tragic car accident. They were all at the hospital. Comas._

_"What happened?!" Sasuke demanded as he raced into the hospital room to find his mother, father, and brother laying on the bed._

_"It looks like someone fell asleep at the wheel. They crashed. I'm sorry. I truly am, but they are all in a coma. We are trying to see if Mikoto and Fugaku have a will. Itachi was only 18. I doubt he has expressed, if he would want the plug pulled in this situation. It may end up being up to you." The doctor whispered._

_Sasuke broke down. He screamed, he sobbed, he kicked, he punched. The doctors had to call in security to soothe the teenager who was now in complete agony._

_For months, he visited them. He would stay at their bedside, after school. Every day. At some point, it became apparent that they were never going to wake up. They had to pull the plug. That was how Sasuke had ended up living with Kakashi, until he was old enough to attend college._

"Someone fell asleep at the wheel. They fell asleep. That's how I go to Eien no Yume. Maybe they didn't really die. Maybe they just couldn't come back." Sasuke whispers to himself in horror.

Was that what was going to happen to him? Was he going to just fall asleep and never wake up? Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that.

His family was in the other world, but he had a life here. He had friends. He was doing well in college. He'd probably get a good job. Could he really give up his life here and even his humanity?

"I'm not even human over there. I'm an elf. I'm an elf who has a Dragoon for a boyfriend." He says with a sigh.

Maybe boyfriend was a stretch. They weren't exactly official, but Naruto was definitely into him. He laid next him and even went so far as to get him access into the Library of Alexandria. Not to mention, he had this really expensive necklace that the blonde had given him. He was acting like a boyfriend, even if he probably wouldn't understand the word.

He was so screwed. If he stayed in Eien No Yume, he could have his family back. If he wanted that though, eventually he'd have to give up everything else. His friends, his future, and even his humanity. Could he really do that?

"DAMN IT!" He says as he punches a wall.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Eien No Yume, Naruto eyes Sasuke's "parents" suspiciously. This could all just be a really elaborate trick. It would take a lot of creativity to pull something like this though.

"Start from the beginning. You said the Goblins took your other son and that's why you attacked us." Gaara says.

"That's correct. We thought that things would get better after Orochimaru was banished. Sadly, the new King is even worse than him in some ways." Fugaku says with a sigh.

Mikoto nods. She couldn't believe that it had come to this. It had all started years ago, when her family began having strange dreams about another land. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"We're going to have to make a decision. Sasuke is only thirteen. I'm not sure that he fully understands." Fugaku said._

_"We'll go on my college trip. I want at least a chance to decide which world is a better choice for us. Once we decide, we'll tell Sasuke of our decision. He might be thirteen, but he's smart. There's a chance that he could understand." Itachi murmured._

_Mikoto sighed. For months, they had been drifting back and forth between the realm. Now it was hard to tell which was their true home and which wasn't anymore._

_In the other world, they were completely different. She was a banshee. Her husband was a Fae and their sons were elves. From what she gathered, your race was determined by your personality. So perhaps it wasn't surprising that their sons were both elves. They had always been so close._

_"That seems like a reasonable idea." She whispered._

_They were also living in Ancient China. They were all of Japanese descent. So it was a simple matter to pretend to be Chinese. The Chinese had either fallen for it or had decided it was close enough. They loved having four Travelers amongst their ranks._

_For all practical purposes, she and Fugaku might as well have been the Emperor and Empress. Itachi and Sasuke were essentially princes. Life was almost perfect over there._

_"If we choose to stay there, there is still King Orochimaru to contend with." Fugaku pointed out._

_There were so many different mini worlds in Eien no Yume. Thousands, perhaps tens of thousands of timelines were there. One only had to travel a few days in any direction to be in a completely different geographical location and era. That wasn't even factoring into the fact that most people were not human over there. There were many different races._

_"We'll find a way to deal with him." She said._

Sadly, they didn't have as much time as they thought. They crossed over when she fell asleep at the wheel. Sasuke hadn't. Without them to guide him, he simply stopped crossing over.

His magic wasn't developed enough to do it on his own. Ever since then, they had been living in the other realm. Hoping, that Sasuke might cross over one day on his own and to be reunited with their youngest family member and now he had.

"And what makes you think that you can trust him?! Goblins aren't exactly known for being honest!" Naruto exclaims.

"We have no choice. He has our son. We have to do everything in our power to get him back." Mikoto says.

Mei frowns. Well this was quite the uncomfortable situation to put it mildly. She couldn't really blame them. They had just been trying to save their child. Mikoto and Fugaku were doing what any parents would have done in their position.

"I think that we may have a solution. We can help them find their son and in exchange, they will cease all hostility between our Kingdoms. That goes for Egypt AND the Vikings' Realm as well." The half succubus says.

Fugaku pauses has he considers that offer. It was better than a war with another empire and another era. It might be the best compromise.

"Very well. We simply have to get him back though. His name is Itachi. He's an elf like Sasuke." The fae explains.

Naruto blinks. There were two Sasukes?! Well not two Sasukes, but least two Traveler Elves. He couldn't help but wonder if Itachi and Sasuke looked alike or not. He mentally slaps himself for the directions his thoughts were taking. He didn't need a second elf. Just Sasuke was more than enough.

"We shall find him." Gaara says.

"Thank you. We must be careful though. The new Goblin King is even more of a snake than Orochimaru was." Mikoto mutters in disgust.

Fugaku nods in agreement. Orochimaru had been obsessed with their family. He kept trying to entice them to join the Goblin Kingdom. At first, it had been the honey approach. When they hadn't agreed to move there, his approach became less sweet.

Towards the end of his reign, the man had become borderline psychotic. He had completely neglected his duties as the Goblin King. His sole goal was the capture the Uchihas.

"Is such a thing, even possible?" The blonde Viking inquires.

He remembered Orochimaru. The man had gotten so out of control, that everyone had banded together. They had banished him to another realm. Naruto had barely been old enough for his first raid. So his memories of the time were fuzzy, but they were intact.

"It's possible." Mikoto says sadly.

It was hard not to notice how much Sasuke looked like the banshee. It was uncanny really. Naruto still wasn't exactly sure what determined a Traveler's species in this realm. Sauske was an elf and so was Itachi, but their parents weren't. Sometimes magic didn't make much sense.

"Well don't worry. He'll be back soon. He's never gone for that long." Naruto says brightly.

"I hope that is the case. There is much that we have to discuss." Fugaku says.

* * *

A few hours later, Orochimaru was waiting for Kimimaro's return. The fairy soon walks through his door. The Goblin King had never been so relieved in all his life. Thank goodness, maybe this meant that they would be able to return home soon.

"What happened? Have you earned their trust?" He inquires anxiously.

"I had breakfast with them. I think that they are receptive towards my offers of friendship. Jugo may even be receptive to more than just that." Kimimaro says with a smirk.

Orochimaru's heart leapt with joy at that news. That was a very good sign. If Kimimaro could win their trust, then Sasuke would follow. They were going home!

"Excellent work." He replies.

The fairy nods his head in agreement. It was a start. Honestly, he rather liked Jugo. He was such a gentle giant. Maybe the Traveler wouldn't mind taking his friends to the other realm.

"Thank you. I'll keep you fully informed of course. I imagine that you are just as eager to return as I am." The silver haired man says.

"You're right about that. Well do let me know, if you need anything. I'll do my best to provide it." Orochimaru reminds him.

Kimimaro smirks. Well there were a few things that might be helpful. Perhaps he should really try to impress his newfound friends.

"Perhaps I could borrow that red convertible of yours. A ride around town in it, might go a long way towards impressing them." The green eyed fairy suggests.

Orochimaru felt himself twitch. That car was like his baby. Damn it. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Very well. If there is one scratch on that car when you are done though, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" He demands.

"Perfectly." Kimimaro says with a sly smirk.

He couldn't wait to show the others that car. This was going to be great fun. That vehicle was potentially the key everything.

* * *

At that same time, Sasuke heads off to find Taka. He needed to see his friends. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell them the truth yet or not.

Suigetsu sorta knew, but that was different. The violet eyed college student thought that it was all just a dream. He might not be so understanding, once he knew that it was real.

"There you are. We've been looking for you all day!" Karin says as she waves Sasuke over.

They were in one of the college cafeterias. That didn't surprise him. Sugietsu was a bottomless pit when it came to his stomach and they were college students. Naturally, that would be the first place Sasuke looked for them.

"Hey! Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess that last term paper took more out of me than I thought. I slept most of the day." The raven haired man apologizes to his friends.

"Yeah. That happens sometimes. Damn professors. They all scheduled the stuff to be due at the same time." Karin says as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke just nods as he makes sure that his necklace was hidden. If they saw that gold and ruby, they'd ask questions. Questions that Sasuke didn't really know, if he'd ever be able to answer.

Hell he barely understood what was going on. How could he ever expect them to? He couldn't believe this was happening, but he could feel the weight of the necklace against his heart. It really was happening.

"Oh did you know that Jugo is apparently gay or at least bisexual?" Kimimaro asks cheekily.

"Yeah." Sasuke says with a shrug.

He was gay himself. Sasuke certainly wasn't going to bat an eyelash, if Jugo was. It looked like Suigetsu and Karin were pretty surprised though.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell us!" Suigetsu says.

"You never asked." Sasuke and Jugo say simultaneously.

Suigetsu grumbles and Taka proceeds to eat together. Sasuke smiles. It was just like old times. If he chose the other world, he wouldn't have this though.

Well at least he didn't think that he would. Was it possible to take people with him? Even if it was, would his friends actually want to go to another world that they knew nothing about and that Sasuke knew very little of?

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He whispers to himself as he bites into his salad.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke falls asleep. He wakes up in the Library again. Naruto, Gaara, Mei, and his parents were there. Sasuke suddenly felt rather tongue-tied.

"I'm sorry. I can't really control it. I'm only here when I'm asleep in the other world." He whispers.

"That's okay, Baby. That's how it started for us too." Mikoto says as she takes her youngest son into her arms and holds him tightly.

Sasuke returns her hug. It was still mind-boggling. In this world, his family was alive. That wasn't the case in the world that he belonged in though.

"How are you both alive here? Doesn't your body die here when it dies out there?" He whispers.

"It's complicated. Essentially, our souls chose this realm. Once that happened, we were fixed here. Our bodies back on Earth, became nothing more than shed skin. Much like how a snake can outgrow its old skin, that's what happened. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. You must have been so terrified." Fugaku says to his son as he joins the family embrace.

The youngest Uchiha blinks as he tries to absorb that. His family had subconsciously chosen to stay here. They had been alive the entire time. They just didn't know how to reach out to him.

"How do you know when your soul makes that choice?" He demands.

"It varies for every Traveler. Sometimes it's a conscious choice and other times, it just happens. You were so young, that you couldn't travel without us. We never meant to leave you behind, Sasuke." He promises him.

Well he hadn't been abandoned. Sasuke believed his father when he said that much. That didn't care of his problem though. Apparently, he was going to be forced to choose. Either consciously or subconsciously.

To make matters worse, he didn't know when he'd be forced to chose. It could apparently happen at any time. Though it did seem to be implied that it would take awhile for his soul to choose its home.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sasuke says.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I know this must all be so overwhelming for you. We're here for you though." Mikoto assures him.

"Maybe Sasuke should lay down. Gaara, may we use one of your guestrooms?" Naruto asks.

The Egyptian nods and gestures for the pair of them to follow him. Gaara walks in front of them for awhile and eventually stops at a door. The red head swiftly opens it and gestures for Sasuke and Naruto enter it.

"You may use this place as long as you like. Should you have need of anything, I will instruct my servants to assist you in whatever manner that you deem necessary." The other man says.

"Thank you. You're very kind." Sasuke says as he sits down and the red head nods, before leaving.

* * *

That meant that he was alone with Naruto. He was alone with the Viking that was clearly trying to seduce him. Maybe he should have asked his parents to come back with them.

He didn't entirely trust himself to be alone with the blonde. Naruto was too gorgeous and too sweet. Sasuke had a lot to think about and he couldn't let the sexy Viking Distract him.

"Did it work?" Naruto asks as he sits on the bed next to him.

The Dragoon didn't have to specify what he meant. It was obvious. Naruto was asking if the necklace had crossed over with him. Sasuke sighs and nods.

"Yes, the necklace came with me. This place is actually real. I thought that it was just a dream, but it's not. My family is alive here! I thought that they were dead for years, but they weren't." The raven haired man chokes out.

He knew that he was going to end up crying. Whether from joy or exhaustion, Sasuke didn't know. He just knew that tears were a very real possibility.

"Of course, we're real. I'm not going to lie. I want you to choose us, when the time comes. I understand that you have another world though. You probably have people back there that want you to stay as much as us, but you can be happy here. I mean look at your parents." He says with a smile as he kisses Sasuke's cheek.

His parents. His parents who had had thought were dead only a couple days ago. Not only were they alive, they were a banshee and some kind of Fae. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Where's Itachi though? Shouldn't he be with them?" Sasuke whispers.

"I'm not sure you are ready to hear that answer. I mean you're already very distressed." Naruto says warily.

"Naruto, I NEED to know what happened to my brother! Just tell me!" The elf snaps at him.

The Viking sighs. This wasn't going to be pretty. Sasuke wasn't going to take this well and who could blame him? His brother had been kidnapped by the Goblin King.

"Itachi has been kidnapped by the Goblin King. That's why your parents attacked Egypt. He blackmailed them into it. They just wanted to get Itachi back." He says.

Sasuke just gapes at Naruto. Itachi had been kidnapped?! He'd been kidnapped by some sort of monster?! Not only that, but his parents had been willing to go to war with one of the greatest empires the world had ever known to get him back?!

"We have to find him!" Sasuke says.

"Don't worry. We will. I promise you. We'll find him. There are lots of magical beings in this realm. Not all of them are good, but I imagine that it's the same in your world. Some people are good and some aren't. Most are somewhere in the middle." The Viking reasons.

Oh God help him. Naruto was trying to make some sort of sales pitch. The blonde wanted him to stay in his realm. He probably had some weird fantasy about them having an egg together or something!

"We HAVE to find him, but you're right. It is like that in my world. Right now, I'm more worried about finding Itachi than how friendly our neighbors are." Sasuke points out.

"Of course. I promise you that our tribe will do everything we can to find your brother. I'm sure that Gaara feels the same way." Naruto says.

"Thank you." Sasuke says as he kisses Naruto's cheek.

While he wasn't ready to hatch an egg for Naruto yet, he did like the other man. He was trying to help him. Sasuke should at least be somewhat affectionate towards him.

"You're welcome, but you really don't have to thank me for doing the right thing. Do you want to talk to your mother and father? I imagine that the three of you have much to discuss." The blue eyed Viking inquires tactfully.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to run straight back into their arms. The other part of me is terrified. I don't know them. Not really. They've lived in this realm for years. They might not be the same people. They aren't even the same species." Sasuke mumbles.

"Species doesn't really matter. There are advantages and disadvantages to being anything. What really matters is what's in your heart or hearts." Naruto says brightly.

Sasuke nods. He supposed that was true. What mattered was what was in your heart. Wait. Did Naruto just say HEARTS?

"Hearts? As in more than one?!" Sasuke asks.

"Well yeah. Some species have more than one heart. It's a long story though." Naruto says.

"I bet. I'm going to the library. I need to find a book about all the different beings in this realm and study up. I don't want anymore surprises." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods. That was probably a good idea. He was pleased to have such a smart Mate. A smart Mate who was taking this all rather well. Sasuke was certainly resilient.

"Alright. That's probably a good idea. I'll come with you." Naruto says as he leads Sasuke back to the Library.

Sasuke allows himself to be led. Naruto knew this place better than he did. Maybe he could help. One way or another though, he was going to find Itachi.

That much was nonnegotiable! When he got his hands on the Goblin King, he was going to feed him to Naruto in his dragon form! No more Mr. Nice Elf!


	6. You're No King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka enjoys hanging out as things become ever more complicated for the Uchihas in the other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Sasuke smiles as he sits in the back of a red convertible. The five friends were smooshed inside the beautiful car, but none of them cared. It was a convertible!

"Where did you get this sweet car?" Suigetsu asks Kimimaro.

The silver haired fairy smiles as he glances back at his new friends subtly. Human were rather easily impressed. That fact certainly worked in his favor.

"My Uncle is letting me borrow it for the weekend." He says happily.

"Damn. That's an awesome uncle!" Suigetsu says and the others nod.

Sasuke was relieved in a way. This was so normal. He was in the real world with his friends and enjoying a ride in a really cool car. It didn't get anymore normal than that.

His world couldn't be anymore different than Eien No Yume. There weren't any hot Vikings that could turn into Dragons here. His parents weren't alive here. Oh and there certainly weren't Goblin Kings who kidnapped people!

"You alright, Sasuke? You look a little spaced out." Karin inquires in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well." Sasuke lies.

He didn't like lying to his friends, but he sure as Hell wasn't going to tell them the truth. Sasuke couldn't tell them what was really going on when Kimimaro was with them.

He had been part of Taka since high school. Kimimaro was a nice guy that he had met a few days ago. Sasuke wasn't ready to spill his deepest, darkest secrets to him yet.

"Ah. Yeah. I get it. I hate when that happens." She offers sympathetically.

"So where would you guys like to go?" The fairy inquires.

"The park is nearby. It's beautiful this time of year." Jugo offers and there were murmurs of agreement.

Sasuke smirks. He knew damn well why Jugo wanted to go to the park. He wanted an excuse to wander off with Kimimaro. He couldn't blame the gentle giant. Kimimaro was attractive and seemed to be into him. Why wouldn't the zoology major be interested in exploring the possibility?

Speaking of exploring possibilities, Sasuke touches the beautiful necklace underneath his shirt. Every single time he did so now, he was reminded of Naruto. There was another world out there just waiting for him to fall asleep. A world that included a sexy Viking.

"Looks like we're here." Suigetsu says, a few minutes later.

True enough, they had arrived at the park. It was a nice park, but it couldn't compete with the grand forests of Eien No Yume. Sadly, Sasuke knew the truth.

There were very few places left in the modern world that were anywhere near as pristine as the forests of the other realm. Now that he thought about it, Jugo would probably love it there.

"I'm going to go show Kimimaro the slide. He's been wanting to see it for awhile." Jugo says with a smile.

"Right. Of course, he wants to ride Jugo's big slide." Suigetsu says with a smirk and Sasuke sighs.

He swats Suigetsu upside the head for that one. Suigetsu was like a second brother to him. He really was, but sometimes he lacked any sense of tact. At times like those, it was his sacred duty to smack some sense into the other man.

"Owe! What was that for?" Suigetsu demands with a whine.

"For being an annoying pervert." Sasuke mutters as he drags Suigetsu off.

Suigetsu grumbles about bossy Uchihas. Sasuke didn't care though. He knew that the other man meant well, but he wasn't going to let his mouth ruin this for Jugo. He'd never really seen their large friend react this way to anyone before. It was a big deal to him.

"Yeah! You really need to learn to watch what you say!" Karin says as she follows them.

"Oh, not you too!" The violet eyed college student groans in response.

"You had that one coming. Honestly, I can't believe you said that about the slide!" She chides him.

Suigetsu shrugs. He was just trying to help. That and it was funny. They couldn't seriously say that it wasn't.

"Oh come on. It was funny and he needed a push." The violet eyed college student protests.

"It was kinda funny. That wasn't a push though. That was a shove over a cliff." Sasuke mutters in amusement.

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi sighs in his prison cell. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for that. It was the oldest trick in the book.

"You don't actually think that they are going to attack Egypt to get me back, do you?" He mocks his captor.

The new Goblin King was worse than Orochimaru. Itachi couldn't believe that was he was actually thinking that, but it was true. Orochimaru just wanted to achieve personal power for himself and preferably immortality. He hadn't had plans to take over the entire realm.

Danzo was different though. His ambitions were far greater than just personal immortality. No. He wanted to completely dominant this world and the other worlds. That was why he needed Travelers.

"I think that they will. You'd be amazed at what parents will do when it comes to protecting their children." Danzo informs him with a cruel smirk.

"Somehow, I doubt they are actually going to attack one of the mightiest empires ever to exist on your say so. Why should they trust that you'll ever keep your word?" He demands.

Itachi didn't believe in judging people based on their appearance. There were all sorts of supernatural beings in Eien No Yume. Despite that, he couldn't help but think Danzo was a rather unfortunate looking being.

Goblins generally weren't going to win many Beauty Contests, but Danzo was in a league of his own. His skin was the color of tree bark and looked like worn out leather. Itachi wasn't certain if those scales were naturally that way or if that was the Goblin version of wrinkles.

"That's a good point. Unfortunately for them, they don't really have a choice." He says with a smirk.

Danzo had a habit of walking on his knees in a half hop with his back hunched over and using his hands as a second set of legs. That probably had something to do with the overall less than pleasing visual he presented.

"You've earned the ire of China and now Egypt. Those are two of the strongest empires in our world. That wasn't a very intelligent move on your part." Itachi tells him.

"You are not in any position to lecture me on intelligence. It's not completely your fault. Many otherwise very intelligent have fallen victim to the disease that you currently suffer from. It was all too easy to convince you that your lover had been captured." Danzo retorts.

Itachi winces at that. He should have known better. His lover wasn't even naturally a land dweller. Oh he could travel on land, if he really wanted to. He just preferred to be one with the water. That was the way of his species.

"Love isn't a disease. Though I can understand how the concept would confuse you though. Whatever pumps blood through your veins is surely not a heart." The Uchiha states.

"It's a shame. You have such marvelous potential, yet you refuse to see it. Your entire family refuses to see it. Do you not realize what each of you is capable of individually and collectively?" The Goblin King demands.

Itachi tries to hide his smirk. Danzo didn't know that their Traveling Days were over. Their souls were now firmly tied to Eien No Yume. They still had their magic, but they could no longer Travel.

"No, but I'm certain that you'll tell me." He replies dryly.

"You insolent whelp! I will not tolerate your disrespect. You forget who you are speaking to! I am the Goblin King!" Danzo snaps at Itachi as he slaps him across the face.

"You're no King. You're an opportunist. You merely rose to power because there was a power vacuum left behind, after we banished Orochimaru. You weren't born to royalty and you didn't earn it." The Uchiha growls at him, ignoring the stinging pain that he now felt in his face.

Danzo bristles. The urge to kill the brat was strong. It was almost overwhelming. Despite his fury, he forces himself to cool his temper.

He had to. Itachi was a Traveler. He was also the key to getting the other Uchihas to submit to his authority. Without his hostage, he had nothing that he could use against them.

"It's rather fortunate for you that you are my prisoner. You're too valuable to kill at the moment. That could change at any time though. I'm the one who will decide if you live or die. Perhaps you should remember that before you choose to spew such nonsense." Danzo practically snarls at him.

"You won't kill me. We both know that. Spare your threats for someone who will actually believe them." The Traveler seethes.

"Do not try my patience. I am not Orochimaru." Danzo snarls as he heads off.

How dare that brat speak to him that way?! He was the Goblin King. That meant that he was entitled to respect.

"Well I suppose it doesn't really matter what he says. As long as Itachi serves as suitable bait, the fool can say whatever he likes." Danzo mutters to himself.

Why had Itachi and the Uchiha family been born Travelers? Why couldn't he have been the one to be Blessed in such a fashion? It was such a wonderful Gift and it had been wasted on that damn family.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that I have bad news." Danzo hears a cheerful voice say.

It had to be Sai. Sai was a centaur who lived in his kingdom. Danzo had kept him around because it was easier to ride on the youth's back than to walk long distances himself.

He had an old war injury in his legs that had never healed right. So he was forced to walk mostly on his knees and to use his hands as extra feet. That was why Danzo kept Sai around.

"What is it?" The Goblin King demands.

"It seems more of our ships have been sunken. I get the impression that the Traveler's lover is likely behind it." The centaur replies.

Most likely. Damn it. This was getting rather irritating. The other man was going to severely harm his economy at this rate. The Goblins were big traders and part of that involved sea trade.

"For now, that is merely an annoyance. If he keeps it up though, this could become a problem." Danzo says with a sigh.

He was simply going to have to do something about the elf's lover. There was no other way around it. Damn it. Hmm. How did one deal with an aquatic enemy from the land though?

At least, Sai was more easily dealt with. Danzo had broken that boy and bent him to his will a long time ago. Just as he had with his royal guard. He called them ROOT.

He was the tree and they were the roots. It was their job to support him and to remain unseen. That was why he had chosen the name.

"What are your orders?" Sai inquires.

"If you see any mermen or mermaids, attack without mercy." Danzo says and Sai nods.

"Very well, Your Highness." The centaur says as he trots off.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto paces as he waits for Sasuke to return. Gaara shakes his head. He felt bad for his friend. It must be more than a little jarring, never knowing exactly when your lover was coming back.

The red head mentally corrects himself. Naruto's almost lover. That seemed to be one shy elf. Then again, elves were known as being rather elusive. So maybe, Sasuke was just acting like any other elf would in a situation like this.

"Naruto, I'm certain that he will be back soon." Gaara assures him.

"I know. I just miss him and I'm worried about Sasuke. I mean this is all a lot to take in. His parents are alive and his brother's been kidnapped. That and he's still adjusting to our world in general." Naruto says with a frown.

Gaara nods his head sympathetically. If he was in was in Sasuke's position, he would have likely already gone mad. The Pharaoh shakes his head in amusement and decides that was probably part of what made Travelers what they were. They could handle shocks like this better than most people could.

"Of course. It would be rather surprisingly, if he wasn't feeling overwhelmed." Gaara offers.

"I really wanna convince him to cross over eventually though." The Viking pouts slightly.

"I'm certain that you can give him more than a few good reasons to say. After all, his family is here. Not to mention, he does seem fond of you. Who could resist a Viking Prince?" The Pharaoh asks with a chuckle.

Naruto nods his head vigorously. That was right! He was a prince. A prince who could turn into a dragon. What elf wouldn't want to share furs with him?

"Exactly." The blonde says.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke wakes up in the Egyptian bedroom. He must have fallen asleep, after he got home from a day at the park with his friends. It was so strange. One minute he was living a normal life and the next he was guest of a Pharaoh.

"I should probably go talk with my parents. We have to find Itachi." He whispers as he clutches his necklace and slowly leaves his room.

He honestly wasn't really sure if everyone had gotten the memo yet. Some Egyptians might see an elf and think that he wasn't supposed to be there. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and magic, but he didn't want to tangle with royal guards.

"Especially when I'm not even sure how I used my magic the first time." Sasuke whispers as he walks down the hall cautiously.

The elf was getting more and more nervous with every step he took. It occurred to him that he could easily get lost in the palace. He had no idea where he was going.

Thankfully, he saw his parents coming down the hall. They must have been on their way to his room. Sasuke sighs in relief and dashes over to them.

"Sweetheart, you should be more careful in the palace. It's easy to get lost here." Mikoto says as she embraces Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and hugs back. It was nice to be held by his mother after all these years. It might not have been very manly, but it was still nice.

"Yeah. I know. I was looking for you guys." He says.

"And we were looking for you. I know that this must all seem very strange to you, but we will help you." Fugaku assures his son and Sasuke nods.

He felt like a kid again. It was like Sasuke had scrapped his knee or something and his parents were there. There was only one thing missing.

Well more specifically, there was only one person missing. Itachi. They had to find Itachi.

"What happened to Itachi?" He whispers.

"He was kidnapped by the Goblin King. That's why we were attacking Egypt. Danzo said that if we weakened Egypt, he would give us Itachi back." Mikoto replies.

Sasuke frowns. He had no idea who Danzo was. Despite that fact, he didn't think that his parents should really trust a goblin to keep his word. (Was that speciesist?)

"Do you think that he'll keep his promise?" The raven haired college student asks.

"No. Still if he thinks we believe him, it might give us a chance to get close to him. Once we get close to him, we can get Itachi back." Fugaku reasons.

That made more sense. Sasuke was glad that his parents weren't taking the Goblin King at his word. That was smarter.

"Alright. What are you going to do now? Won't he find out that the attack didn't work?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"'We'll figure something out. I think that Gaara is agreeable towards helping us. I imagine that this because he is friends with Naruto. The Viking Prince is obviously sweet on you. So it's in his interest to convince Gaara to help us because we are your parents and that will make you like Naruto better." His father says bluntly.

Sasuke felt himself blush. It was that obvious? Apparently, even his father could tell that Naruto liked him.

"So you're cool with me being gay and the fact that I have a Viking lusting after me?" Sasuke asks a bit warily.

"Oh sweetie, we just want you to be happy. That and Itachi is the same way. So it's not really that surprising." Mikoto informs him.

Sasuke blinks. Oh. Well that was interesting. Itachi liked men too. Maybe elves were more predisposed towards liking the same gender? It was an interesting question to ponder for later, he decides.

"Good to know. So let's go find him." The youngest Uchiha says.

"Easier said than done. We should find Naruto and Gaara. They might be able to help." Fugaku says as he leads them off.

Sasuke follows. His father seemed to know where he was going. That was a damn good thing because Sasuke sure as Hell didn't.

"There they are." Mikoto says as they came upon them.

"Sasuke! You're back!" Naruto says happily as he darts over to the elf and swings him around merrily.

Sasuke felt his face burn with embarrassment once again. It was one thing for his parents to know that he was gay. It was another thing for them to see Naruto swing him around like this.

"Yeah. I'm back. I wasn't going to leave everyone behind. Thanks for the necklace by the way." He says as he allows Naruto to get the spinning out of his system.

"You're welcome. I can give you a lot more jewelry, if you like." Naruto says.

"That's really sweet, but you don't have to do that." Sasuke says.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. Her sons certainly favored exotic lovers. That much was obvious.

Sasuke had a Dragoon for a suitor. Itachi was in love with a merman. Well then again, she was a banshee who was married to a Fae. So perhaps in a strange way, it all made perfect sense.

"I imagine the Leprechauns would be happy to help us. Lee is eccentric, but his heart is in the right place." Gaara suggests.

Sasuke blinks. Leprechauns? There were leprechauns here?

Naturally, he mentally slaps himself for that thought. Of course, there were Leprechauns. There were dragons, succubae, elves, banshees, faes, goblins, and Go only knows what else in this realm. Leprechauns were the next "logical" step.

"Well their luck certainly would come in handy." Fugaku concedes.

"Their luck?" Sasuke asks a bit warily, not at all certain what he was getting himself into.

"Leprechauns have magic. One of their most powerful forms of magic is luck. The only catch is that it can be good or bad luck." Mikoto explains.

Sasuke pauses as he considers that. How did they know whether it would be good or bad luck? Could leprechauns control that?

"You said that it could be good or bad luck. How do we know that this will work in our favor?" He asks warily.

"That's my elf. He's such a scholar." Naruto says proudly and Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. That was a Dragoon for you. It was just the way they were all wired. They lavished their Mates with praise, if they were happy with them.

Idly, he wonders what his son had gotten himself into. A merman was one thing, a Dragoon was another. Could Sasuke really handle Naruto? He supposed that they were about to find out.

"They can control their luck, if they use it for themselves or another leprechaun. When they give it to another species though, things become more tricky." Mikoto explains.

Oh. There was a catch. That made sense. Nothing was ever free. Sasuke supposed that he should have seen that one coming.

"Well I guess we can just have a leprechaun use their magic for themselves during the actual fighting." Sasuke muses.

"Our thoughts exactly." Fugaku agrees.

Sasuke nods and he subtly takes hold of Naruto's hand, once the blonde sets him down. The Dragoon had been nothing, but kind to him. He did like Naruto. He just wasn't sure that he really belonged in his world.

Naruto beams at him. Sasuke smiles. The blue eyed Viking had a way of looking at him as if he had given him the world. He wasn't really sure why.

"Let's go." Gaara says as they head outside of the palace.

Sasuke watches as Naruto transforms into a dragon. Gaara and his parents both jumped onto his back and Sasuke blinks. Apparently, he was expected to do the same.

"We're a long way from Ireland." Sasuke whispers.

"In our home world, Egypt and Ireland are far away from each other. That is not the case here." Fugaku explains to his son.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers this. Maybe his father was right. God only knows how distance and time really worked in this beautiful, yet bizarre place.

"We'll be there before you know it." Naruto says brightly.

"You don't mind all of us, riding on your back?" Sasuke asks as he strokes Naruto's gorgeous golden scales.

Naruto shakes his head. To him, the Uchihas and Gaara weighed almost nothing. It was no more difficult for him to transport him than for a horse to wear a saddle.

"You're all light as feathers to me. Don't worry. It's sweet of you to be concerned, but you don't have to be. I can handle it." He assures him.

"Alright. I just don't want to hurt your back or anything." Sasuke whispers.

It wasn't just his back that Sasuke was worried about though. He didn't want to break Naruto's heart. His parents were essentially saying that one day, he'd just choose between the worlds. If he chose his home, he'd be leaving Naruto behind. That thought disturbed him more than it should have.

If he chose his birth world, he wouldn't just be leaving Naruto behind. He'd be leaving his family behind. Despite that, could he really give up his friends and his life in the real world? Sasuke didn't know and that thought still terrified him.


	7. A Merman & Leprechauns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas and Naruto add new members to Itachi's rescue party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Kisame was swimming off of the coasts of Ireland. He was traveling a lot these days. If he couldn't rescue Itachi, he was going to make Danzo's life as miserable as possible.

He had chosen to go about this in a rather simple, but ingenious way. Once Kisame explained that Danzo had kidnapped his Mate, his people were usually more than happy to assist him in sinking the Goblin King's ships. That and the fact that Kisame was letting them keep the spoils, might have had something to do with it.

"Is that a dragon?" He hears one of the other mermen ask.

They were now swimming at the surface. Their faces were above the water, but nothing else. That meant that Kisame was treated to the majestic sight of a dragon flying through the air.

A dragon with scales that shined like the Sun itself. The way the beast sailed through the air was pure poetry in motion. The regal sight was somewhat hampered by the fact that Kisame recognized that Dragon.

"It's Naruto. I'll see if I can catch his attention. I wonder what he's doing in Ireland." He says as he swings his mighty sword Samehada and causes a giant get of water to shoot two hundred feet in to the air.

That ought to do it. The Viking would have to be pretty oblivious to his surroundings not to notice that. Sure enough, the Dragoon stops flying for a few moments and quickly looks around in confusion.

"That did the trick." The other merman says and Kisame nods.

His name was Zabuza. He and Kisame had grown up off the same coast. The older merman was decided more human in appearance than Kisame though. Kisame was a different breed of merman. One that was far more ancient than the modern, more human looking ones.

The Akatsuki breed was well known throughout the realm for their more primal appearance. Kisame's stormy blue skin and navy blue hair was certain to stand out even in a place as magical as Eien No Yume.

* * *

"Someone's down there." Sasuke says as he points towards the water.

Those weren't his only unique features though. He also had gills on his cheeks and teeth that resembled a shark's. Finally, Kisame had a long black tail with a red pouch and flippers.

He was large for a merman, even for an Akatsuki. Akatsuki tended to be larger than most other aquatic supernatural species. They could reach lengths of up to eight feet, if measured from the top of their head to the tip of their tail. Most of their relatives would only reach 5-7 feet in length, once they were fully mature.)

"It's Kisame." Mikoto whispers.

"Who is Kisame?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

Clearly, his mother knew the man in the water. Well she knew one of them. He clearly wasn't alone.

"He's your brother's…boyfriend." Fugaku explains.

The word felt foreign on his tongue. He hadn't been to the other world in years. In Eien No Yume, terms such as boyfriend were almost nonexistent. Well except for the few more modern pockets of their realm, but those were few and far between.

"Oh. Great! We should go see him. He's probably going to want to help us rescue him!" Sasuke says brightly.

"He likely would, but it'd be a difficult journey for him. He's a merman." Gaara informs the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke blinks. Wait. What?! His brother's boyfriend was a freaking merman? How did that even work? He could understand his mother being a banshee and his father being a Fae, but how could an elf and a merman be intimate?

"How does that work?" The raven haired Traveler asks in confusion.

"It's complicated. Mermen are capable of traveling on land for short periods of time. Also they have different stages of revealing themselves. Perhaps it would be best just to accept the fact that your brother is in love with a merman. It can be quite complicated to explain the mechanics of such a relationship at first." Mei offers kindly.

Sasuke considers that and then nods. She was probably right. It didn't really matter. If Itachi was happy with a merman, well alright. Was it really that much different than him falling for a Viking Dragoon?

"Yeah. Good point. We should still go talk to him though." Sasuke says and with that Naruto flies closer to the surface of the water.

"Ah there you are. What are you doing all the way out here?" Kisame asks.

"We're going to speak with the leprechauns. We have hope that they might be able to help us rescue Sasuke." Gaara explains.

The merman tilts his head to the side as he processes that. Hmm. That might not be a bad idea. Maybe a bit of luck would go a long way towards saving Itachi.

That's when he notices that he didn't recognize someone on Naruto's back. He looked a great deal like Mikoto. Who was he?

"Sounds like a good idea. I'd go with you, but the leprechauns roam further inland than I'm really comfortable with. Who is the elf?" He asks.

"This is our youngest son Sasuke. He has just begun traveling." Fugaku says.

"That's Itachi's kid brother?" The merman asks in amazement as he takes a closer look at Sasuke.

The kid certainly looked like Mikoto, but there were similarities between him and Itachi. Kisame wasn't just talking about his pointed ears either. There was a family resemblance.

"Yes." Mikoto says with a smile, clearly pleased to have her baby back.

"Well he does kinda look like him. Hmm. So you're both elves than. I guess you and Itachi must have a lot in common. I'm not exactly sure how the whole Traveler thing works, but I think it has something to do with personality. That's why Mikoto is a banshee and Fugaku is a Fae, yet their sons are elves." Kisame reasons.

Sasuke nods. He was inclined to agree with the other man's theory. That's when he got a good look at Kisame and tries his best not to gape.

Kisame wasn't like any merman that he had ever seen before. There was something ancient about him. Either humans were really wrong about what mermen and mermaids looked like or he was from an ancestral species.

"Go ahead. Stare all you want kid. I'm not stupid. I know it takes people awhile to get used to my fang-tastic smile." He says as he flashes his fangs at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulps. Damn. Those teeth looked sharp. They looked as sharp as a shark's. How the Hell did Itachi ever manage to kiss Kisame without getting his mouth torn off?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just this is all really new to me." He mumbles.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. All Akatsuki are used to it." He says.

"Is that ship sinking?" Fugaku calls out in alarm as he sees a ship beginning to tilt over.

Kisame nods proudly. Damn right. It was sinking. Danzo deserved to suffer as much as possible. Unfortunately, this was the only way the Akatsuki could really do it at the moment.

"Yeah. My people and I are trying to punish the Goblin King for what they did to your son. We're taking out as many of his ships as possible. Hitting him were it hurts the most. His purse." Kisame says with a smirk.

"I think I like him." Sasuke says.

He was more than okay with someone screwing with the man who had kidnapped his brother. At might be an unconventional match, but at least Kisame seemed to care about Itachi. That was something.

"We will let you know how the meeting with the leprechauns goes." Naruto tells Kisame.

"Good. I can't wait to hear all about it. Well we have some more ships wreck." Kisame says as he swims off and Sasuke blinks as he watches that powerful tail propel the man forward.

"I don't think that I'm ever going to get used to this place. Here mermen actually exist." Sasuke whispers in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile Kimimaro heads to Orochimaru's Office. He needed to brief the former Goblin King about his mission. Sighing, Kimimaro knocks on the door.

"Come in." The College Professor says.

The fairy needed no further prompting. He quickly heads inside the office. Kimimaro knew better than to keep him waiting. Orochimaru was not the most patient person in any of the realms.

"I've been doing as you said and trying to gain the trust of Sasuke's friends." He murmurs.

Orochimaru smirks. Good. If anyone could gain their trust, it would be the handsome family. Surely, they would arrive back in Eien No Yume.

"Excellent. What is the status of your mission?" Orochimaru demands.

"It's going well. I've met Sasuke personally. I believe he likes me well enough. I'm also growing closer to Jugo."" Kimimaro explains.

The Goblin nods approvingly. Well it was a start. Hopefully, the joyride had done the trick.

"Wonderful. May I have my car back now?" He inquires.

"I don't believe that would be advised. They all seem to rather enjoy riding around in it. I believe that it will help me to get even closer to them." The silver haired fairy replies cautiously.

He loved that car. Kimimaro wasn't going to give it up without a fight. He had just never had such a perfect excuse to drive it before. The fairy would be foolish, if he didn't take full advantage of this wonderful opportunity.

"Very well. Do not disappoint me, Kimimaro. You know what happens too fairies who betray goblins." The college professor warns him.

Kimimaro gulps. Oh he didn't need to be reminded of that. How could he ever forget?

Goblins were known to rip off the wings of fairies who betrayed them. To his people, there was no more barbaric punishment than to have your wings ripped off. They were a part of what made a fairy, well a fairy.

"I would never intentionally disappoint you, My Lord." He says.

"Good. See to it that you do not. I do not get enjoyment out of being cruel, but I will. I will, if it's necessary. For far too long, we have both been trapped in this realm. It's time for us to return home." Orochimaru mutters.

The green eyed man nods in agreement. They were so close. He could almost taste it. All he needed to do was to convince a handful of college students to trust him and then they could return. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was still in the dungeon. He was feigning sleep though. Pretending to be asleep was one of the most useful ways to gather information that he had ever come across.

"Your Majesty, I'm truly sorry." Kabuto begins nervously.

Hmm. The silver haired ghost was nervous. That was a good sign. The spirit used to be Orochimaru's most trusted advisor. Itachi still had no idea how the weasel had managed to worm his way into Danzo's good graces, but he had.

"What are you sorry for? Whatever it is, get on with it!" Danzo snaps at him.

"It seems that something strange happened during the attack on Egypt. The fighting suddenly ceased and there were reports of a purple Susanoo. It appears that Mikoto and Fugaku left on the back of a dragon. A golden dragon." Kabuto says pointedly.

Danzo growls in frustration as he slams his fist against the wall. He only knew of two golden dragons. Minato and Naruto of the Konoha Viking Tribe. Each was formidable in their own right.

Minato was legendary and Naruto was following in his paw prints. It was infuriating really.

"So it seems that Fugaku and Mikoto betrayed us. That was a foolish move on their part. They will come to regret it." He says.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold as to offer some counsel?" Kabuto inquires.

Danzo nods his head. He had kept Kabuto around because there were few better versed in the arts of healing and spying. He was also a highly intelligent spirit. Danzo was certain that he would prove useful. There had to be a reason why Orochimaru had favored him so much, after all.

"You may speak frankly." He states.

"We already have one Traveler. Ideally, we would have the entire family. Unfortunately, now that Egypt, China, and the Vikings are working together that seems rather unlikely. We only need one. Let us work with what we have." He reasons.

Danzo glares at Kabuto. How dare he suggest such a thing?! How dare that ghost imply that he should settle for anything less than the full set of Travelers?! He was the Goblin King. A Goblin King always got what they wanted.

He smirks as he mentally corrects himself. Well a Goblin King always got what they wanted, if they weren't Orochimaru. He sometimes wondered what became of his old rival and then decided that he didn't care. Danzo was the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom now. That was all that mattered.

"If you were not already a ghost, I would kill you for suggesting such treason!" He snarls.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty. I meant no offense. You know that I am a loyal servant to the crown." Kabuto says in a rush.

"A purple Susanoo is certainly cause for concern though. Only Uchihas can produce that kind of magic. At the moment, I thought that Itachi was the only one who could wield it. His is different in coloration though. It seems that that the Child Traveler has finally returned." Danzo muses.

It took all of Itachi's self-control not to react to that announcement. The Child Traveler? Another Susanoo? That could only mean one thing. Sasuke was back.

The elf wasn't sure how, but his brother had returned. His foolish little brother was back and his heart leapt with joy at that knowledge, only to crash back down to Earth. He had certainly chosen a bad time too return.

"If possible, we should get the child alone. Once he's alone, I'm certain that we can entice him to join us." The Goblin King muses.

Itacih wanted to scream at Danzo. He wanted to tear him to pieces. How dare that freak think that he was going to trick his brother?!

Sasuke was young, but he wasn't stupid. Itachi had every confidence in the world that he would easily see straight through Danzo's attempts to manipulate him.

"Of course. Shall I send out a retrieval team?" The ghost asks.

"Yes, you should do so at once. The sooner we find him, the better. We don't want Mikoto and Fugaku to sink their hooks into him before we get the chance to explain things to him." Danzo says with a smirk.

"Naturally." Kabuto agrees as he heads off to carry out his self-appointed task.

Itachi had to escape somehow. He had to warn his brother and family what Danzo was planning. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

* * *

Elsewhere in Eien No Yume, Sasuke and the others had arrived on the Emerald Isle. Sasuke smiles as he looks around. Ireland really was beautiful.

"How are we going to find the leprechauns?" He asks his parents.

"Oh don't worry. Naruto's got that covered." Mikoto assures him.

Before Sasuke could ask what she meant by that, Naruto let out a roar in his dragon form. The youngest Uchiha could only blink at the sound. Well if that didn't get the leprechauns' attention, nothing would. One would have to be deaf, not to hear that.

A few moments later, Sasuke notices a rainbow high in the sky. That wouldn't have been too unusual, if there wasn't someone sliding down it. No wait. Make that two people.

"Top of the morning to ya! What brings you here?" A man dressed completely in green with bushy eyebrows asks.

By his side, was a younger leprechaun. The two of them looked almost identical. Sasuke decides that surely, they must be father and son. There was no other logical explanation. (Unless leprechauns had figured out how to clone themselves, which might actually be possible in this world for all he knew)!

"Hey, King Bushy Brows and Prince Bushy Brows. This is Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku. They're all Travelers. You already know Gaara and Mei. We need your help. The Goblin King has kidnapped Itachi. Itachi is Sasuke's brother. We need some luck to get him back." Naruto explains.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. The Viking Prince certainly had a way with words. That much was for certain.

"We must help them! It's very unyouthful for a family to be kept apart!" Prince Bushy Brows exclaims!

Sasuke doubted that Naruto had called either leprechaun by their real name. That didn't seem to matter though. Neither of them was exactly protesting the nickname that the Dragoon had so "generously" bestowed upon them.

"Right you are, Lee!" The King says.

Lee. Well that was a few steps above Prince Bushy Brows anyway, Sasuke thinks to himself in amusement. He wondered what the King was named.

"Yes, King Guy!" The younger leprechaun says and Sasuke knew that he had his answer.

"So you'll help us?" Mikoto asks hopefully.

"Aye, we will lassie! Besides, ye be a banshee. The three of us all hail from these shores! We gots to stick together. Don't ye think?" The Leprechaun King inquires cheerfully.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to correct Guy. Mikoto was of Japanese descent and had hailed from the United States. Apparently, she also lived in China. She wasn't Irish in anything, except her species.

"It's late though, My King. We should head back to the castle. They all look like they could do with a good night's rest!" Lee suggests.

"Good idea, Lee!" Guy says as he leads them back to a beautiful ivory white castle that was surrounded by green hill tops on one side and the sea on the other.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee was helping everyone find a room. Sasuke bites his lower lip and decides just to go for it. Naruto had slept with him before. Why wouldn't he now?

"We'll take the same room." Sasuke explains.

"Oh! The power of love is very youthful! Sure!" Lee states as he opens the door to a large bedroom for them.

Naruto beams at Sasuke and shuts the door behind him. After that, the blond quickly locks the door and pins the elf to the wall. The Viking didn't waste anymore time, once they were alone.

The Dragoon captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss and Sasuke felt himself melting into it. Naruto was a really, really good kisser. Who could possibly resist having a sexy Viking throw themselves at you like this?

"I'm really happy that you're becoming less shy." Naruto whispers, after breaking the kiss.

"Maybe a little. I'm not ready to start hatching eggs or anything like that though." Sasuke says firmly.

He didn't want Naruto to get any crazy ideas. Naruto was an amazing kisser, gorgeous, and kind. Sasuke was still mostly human though. Eggs were a bridge too far at the moment.

"That's a shame. I'm sure it would be a beautiful egg. I don't mind though. You should be properly courted anyway. It's been a long day. Let me make you feel good." Naruto says as he leads Sasuke to the bed.

**Warning Lime**

"What do you mean by make me feel good?" Sasuke asks a bit warily as the blonde begins to tug off his pants.

"Bring you pleasure with my hands." He says simply as Naruto slides Sasuke's pants off completely.

"Ohhh. Yeah. You can do that." Sasuke says, once he realizes Naruto just wanted to fool around a little bit.

"Good." Naruto says with a smile as he kisses Sasuke again and slides his boxers off.

The blonde swiftly grasps his intended in his hand and strokes him. Sasuke moans wantonly at the feeling of Naruto's powerful and warm hand wrapped around him. It felt so good that it didn't take him long to become fully aroused.

"You're a very large elf." Naruto muses as he strokes Sasuke, once he breaks the kiss.

The Viking was positive at this point that there wasn't a single area on Sasuke's body that wasn't beautiful in some way or another. That included his mouth as well. Sasuke's moans were music to his ears.

"Nhh! Th-at feels good." Sasuke groans as he bucks into his boyfriend's hand desperately.

"And so sensitive." Naruto observes with a smirk as he nibbles on Sasuke's ears.

The elf squirms helplessly at the attention. He wasn't sure why Naruto playing with his aroused him to the point of madness, but it did. Oh and that nice slow caress that Naruto was giving to his arousal, that helped too.

He could feel his orgasm building. Between the ear teasing and Naruto's hand,, he knew that he wouldn't last long. Sasuke lost it when the blonde bite down and sucked on his ears just a little more.

That was all that he needed to come spiraling over the edge. He came fast and hard. As he did so,, kisses Naruto hotly. After all, the very least he Viking deserved was a thank you kiss for that mindblowing orgasm that he just gave Sasuke.

**End Lime**

Naruto smiles and returns the kiss. It pleased him to know that he could please his Mate. Sasuke might still be a little Mating Shy, but he knew that they were making real progress.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?" Sasuke asks.

"I know. I'm glad that you know it too. I don't mind properly courting you. You deserve it. I'm just really happy that you decided you want to share furs with me." Naruto says happily.

"That's sweet, in a prehistoric way." Sasuke muses as he snuggles into Naruto.

He'd return the favor later. Sasuke didn't want to get Naruto TOO excited. The blonde was likely to put an egg in his belly or something, if he did. Sasuke still wasn't sure how that was even possible, but he doubted the book was inaccurate.

"What's prehistoric?" Naruto asks innocent.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later. For now, let's get some sleep. It's been a really long day." Sasuke says with a yawn.

"Alright. Come back to me safe." Naruto whispers as he lays down next to his intended and begins to drift off to sleep.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that he wished his elf didn't have to go back to the other world. Sooner or later, Sasuke was going to have to make a choice. Naruto decides he'd just have to make damn sure to give the Traveler all the incentive in the world to choose this one over his native realm. Believe it!


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke is adjusting to having one foot in each world, he makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because Sasuke is going to begin to take a more proactive role from now on.

A few days later, Kimimaro tries not to frown as he walks around the campus with Jugo. The fairy couldn't lie, he was beginning to feel guilty. He was using the other man.

Oh he had good reasons for doing it, but it was still the truth. The silver haired fairy didn't believe in lying to himself. So he wasn't going to now. He was using the gentle giant and that bothered him.

"It's a beautiful night." Jugo says with a smile as he walks side by side with his date.

That bothered him far more than he should have. Jugo was a human. His feelings shouldn't have interested in him in the slightest. At most, humans were a passing amusement. Sadly, that wasn't the case this time though.

He LIKED the other man. Kimimaro liked him more than he should. It was getting harder to ignore that fact. Was it possible that he could convince Sasuke to take the three of them back? Him, Orochimaru, and Jugo?

"Yes, it's a very beautiful night. The Moon is shining so brightly." He observes.

Sasuke seemed like a nice enough person. He might humor him. Of course, first Kimimaro had to gain his trust. Jugo seemed to trust him, but the raven haired Traveler seemed to be a more cautious person by nature. He would be a harder sell, as humans called it.

"Not nearly as brightly as your eyes though." Jugo says.

Kimimaro smiles. He really was such a sweet human. It was a pity that he wasn't a fairy or at least native to his realm. Maybe that could change.

"You're too kind." He replies.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the fairy, they were being watched. Orochimaru was watching them from the shadows. The Goblin King frowns as he wasn't entirely certain if Kimimaro was acting anymore or not.

It was one thing to trick the human. It was something else entirely for Kimimaro to actually fall for Jugo. That could complicate his plans to return home.

"For now, I shall allow events to unfold. If he becomes a threat though, I'll eliminate him." He murmurs.

Oh Orochimaru didn't have anything against Jugo personally. It was just that nothing was going to stop him from reclaiming his Kingdom. His blood still boiled at the memory of being cast out and that damn smirk on Danzo's face when it happened.

_"Orochimaru, we will no longer tolerate your reckless behavior. More than once, you have tried to control my family." Fugaku stated at the trial._

_Orochimaru was bound tightly by magical ropes that had been woven by fairies. Try as he might, even the Goblin King couldn't escape him. He glared up at the Traveler defiantly._

_He didn't understand why the Uchihas had to be so difficult. Orochimaru was offering them a place of honor in his Kingdom. Despite that, they always rejected his offers._

_"I was trying to save your family. You're Travelers. You're foolish, if you think that you can hide behind the Great Wall forever. You'd be safer in my Kingdom. Your entire family would. Deep down, you know that's the truth." He snarled at the Fae._

_"We'll decide what is best for our family." Mikoto said._

_Orochimaru had never thought of banshees as particularly beautiful creatures, but the Traveler was in a league of her own. He could see why Fugaku had fallen for her and so had the Chinese Public. The woman was a beautiful Empress, but he still wanted to punch her at that moment._

_Couldn't the woman see that her family needed his protection? Did they actually believe that a wall was going to protect them? It was a grand wall to be sure, but everyone would want to use the Travelers for their own purposes. At least he was honest about it._

_"Forgive me, My Lady. You are making the wrong choice. I simply do not want any harm to come to you, Fugaku, or your sons." The Goblin King said as he looked at the two young Travelers._

_Fugaku's eyes narrowed. Orochimaru knew that he had just made a fatal mistake. Now the Fae was going to punish him far harder because he was worried about his children's safety._

_"Let us have a vote. All of those in favor banishing Orochimaru to another realm, say aye." He hissed through gritted teeth._

_A chorus of ayes was called out. Orochimaru screamed like a rabid animal when he saw the portal being opened by the family of Travelers. He fought as hard as he could to prevent being thrown in._

_He was restrained, but he screamed. The goblin tried to kick. Hell, he had even been reduced to biting his attackers. Sadly, it was of no use. The last thing he saw before being shoved through the portal was Danzo's damn smirk._

_It was at that moment, that he knew what was going to happen. Orochimaru knew that that viper would take over his Kingdom in his absence and there was nothing that he could do about it. That was perhaps the most infuriating part of being banished. The helplessness._

"When I return, I will mount that traitor's head on a pike and display it for all to see." He seethes.

* * *

Back in Eien No Yume, Sasuke was training and he was training hard. At the moment, Naruto was teaching him how to use a sword. The blonde said that he was a natural.

Sasuke wasn't entirely certain that he believed his Dragoon Boyfriend. Naruto might just be saying that to make him feel better, but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He needed to get stronger and fast.

"You're doing great! I got knocked on my arse ten times before learning the proper way to hold a sword." The Viking exclaims cheerfully.

The Traveler supposed that was something. He could hold a sword properly, but he needed to learn how to do a Hell of a lot more than that. He knew that they were all planning a rescue mission for Itachi and he wasn't going to get left behind.

"I need to know more than how to hold it, Naruto. Don't go easy on me. You aren't doing me any favors when you do!" Sasuke says.

Initially, that had been his plan. Sasuke was going to get stronger and help his family rescue Itachi. Now, things were different though. The elf had realized that he had a powerful advantage on his side that the rest of his family didn't. The element of surprise.

The Goblin didn't know about him. Well as far as Sasuke knew, he didn't anyway. Even if the Goblin King did know about him, he might be more willing to speak with Sasuke than his parents. He was starting with a blank slate, unlike them. Sasuke intended to use that fact to his advantage.

"Sasuke, I'm an experienced Viking. You just started using a sword. It wouldn't be fair of me to come at me with everything that I have." Naruto points out.

"Do you think the Goblin King is going to give a flying fuck about what's fair?!" The Elf demands as he lunges at Naruto.

He really didn't want to hurt him. Sasuke just needed to get the Dragoon to take him seriously. It was the only way that he was going to get stronger.

CLASH! Their swords clashed. Naruto had raised his sword up just in the nick of time to block Sasuke's. Sasuke knew that he would be able to block that, but he needed the practice.

"You're just as mad as you are beautiful!" The blue eyed Viking exclaims as he shoves his sword harder at Sasuke, knocking the elf's sword out of his hand.

* * *

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement as she watches Sasuke train with Naruto. Her husband was at her side and watching as well. The leaders of China were getting quite the show.

"They're adorable." She notes with a sly smile.

"Yes, I suppose so. I just hope that they don't kill each other." Fugaku says with a sigh.

Naruto certainly had a strange method of foreplay. Then again, Sasuke wasn't helping matters. Fugaku knew what Sasuke was doing. He wanted to get stronger, so he could help them rescue Itachi. Apparently, the way he had chosen to do that was by training with all of them.

"I'm sure that they'll find a way to play nicely. Sasuke is a natural with a bow. I've been helping him practice." Mikoto says.

"And I've been trying to help him with his Susanoo. It's still rather rudimentary, I'm afraid. It will get the job done, as long as he focuses and the attack isn't too powerful." Her husband informs her.

The dark beauty nods. Well that was something at least. The sooner Sasuke learned how to wield weapons and magic competently, the better. He was a fast learner, but she wasn't sure if he was learning fast enough.

"I'm sure that he's trying. It's just been so long since he's last used magic." She reminds him.

"I know. We'll do our best to give him a crash course. The rest will be up to him." Fugaku whispers.

While the Travelers were watching, Gaara and Mei join them. The two Egyptian Rulers had had their fill of leprechauns. The friendly and mischievous race had a habit of exhausting the lovers with their antics.

Neither of them minded speaking with leprechauns in small doses. After awhile it was always a wise idea for them to politely excuse themselves. Less misunderstandings, tended to result that way.

"He's a rather determined little thing. Isn't he?" Gaara asks.

"Very. He takes after his father that way." Mikoto muses.

Mei smiles as she watches Naruto teach Sasuke how to wield a sword. It really was a pity that the Viking was too possessive and the elf was too shy to join in their fun.

"I imagine that you would be very good at teaching someone how to use a sword." She says to her husband.

"Thank you, My Love." Gaara says with a smile as he places his hand around her waist.

"Yes, our son or daughter in particular." She says and Gaara blinks.

Oh. She wanted to conceive an heir. He wasn't sure why that surprised him. It was expected. They were royalty, after all.

"Perhaps we can discuss such things, after we deal with the Goblin King." He offers and Mei just smiles in response.

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke collapses into his bed with Naruto. He was completely exhausted. His entire body was aching and throbbing.

"You really shouldn't have pushed yourself that hard." Naruto says as he sympathetically gives Sasuke a back rub.

"Mmm. I have to and right there. God that feels good." He says, practically purring in contentment.

There was nothing like having a sexy Viking massage away all your troubles. If this kept up, he'd be back in his home world before he knew it.

"I'm glad it feels good. Don't hurt yourself though. We'll save Itachi. I promise." Naruto says as he places a soft kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah. That Goblin King won't know what hit him." The youngest Uchiha says.

Sasuke felt guilty. He couldn't tell Naruto the full truth. He was going to go after the Goblin King alone, but Naruto couldn't know that.

"That's right."" Naruto agrees.

The blonde had been nothing but kind to him. That was why Sasuke didn't want to put him in danger. When he went missing, he had an excuse.

His family, friends, and Naruto would think that he just crossed over. He highly doubted that any of them were going to suspect the truth. That he had left to take on the Goblin King and to rescue his brother.

"A little lower." Sasuke murmurs.

For now though, he needed to get stronger. The sooner he learned more about his magic and how to use weapons, the better. One way or another,, he was going to rescue Itachi. It really was that simple.

"Alright. Here?" Naruto asks as his powerful hands drift lower.

"Yeah. Right there." Sasuke sighs in pleasure and a few moments later, he completely disappears.

"Damn. He must have fallen asleep." Naruto grumbles.

* * *

Not long after, Sasuke wakes up in his world. He blinks when he realizes Jugo was in his dorm. Jugo looked anxious about something.

"Hey, Jugo. What's wrong?" Sasuke asks.

"It's Kimimaro. I really like him, but I think something is wrong. Sometimes he looks at me with a guilty expression." Jugo admits.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. A guilty expression? That exchange student had better not be cheating on his friend!

"And you want me to talk to him? See if I can't figure out what's going on?" The raven haired man asks.

Jugo nods. He couldn't ask Suigetsu. The man had no tact and would likely try to beat answers out of Kimimaro. That wouldn't work at all.

Karin wouldn't work either. She could be rather loud sometimes. This called for a more subtle approach. Sasuke was good at subtle. He'd figure out what was going on with Jugo's new boyfriend.

"Please. Just try not to let him know that you're probing." He says.

"Alright. I'll do my best. You got his number? I'll call and ask if he wants to go shoot some hoops with me or something." The Traveler inquires and Jugo gives Sasuke the number.

"There you go. Thank you. I really appreciate it. I really like him, but I feel like something is off. You know?" The gentle giant asks.

Sasuke nods. Well if Jugo thought that something strange was going on, it probably was. The other man generally had good instincts.

"I'll check it out." He says as he calls Kimimaro.

* * *

About a half hour later, Sasuke was at the campus gym and waiting for Kimimaro. It didn't take long for the exchange student to arrive. The Uchiha had to give him some credit. Kimimaro was certainly a punctual person and that was always a plus.

"Hey." Sasuke calls out.

"Hey. I'm glad that you called me. I have really been wanting to get to know you better." He says with a serene smile.

Normally, Sasuke would have thought that the other man was hitting on him. That didn't seem to be the case though. He chalked it off to Kimimaro being foreign and possibly not realizing how that sentence could be easily misinterpreted.

"Good. I feel the same way. So you and Jugo have been getting pretty close." Sasuke says as he dribbles the ball.

He'd just go for the semi direct approach. If Kimimaro was up to something, Sasuke was going to find out. There was no need to go in guns a blazing yet though.

"Yes, we have. I've grown quite fond of him. It's a pity that I'll end up going back to my own country eventually." The other man says as he tries to steal the ball from Sasuke.

Kimimaro was fast. A bit faster than Sasuke thought anyone should be. Well unless you were an Olympian. It made him suspicious.

"Yeah. That sucks. Though sometimes long distance relationships work."" Sasuke says.

"It'd be very long distance. I wish there was a way to bring him with me. Unfortunately, this world hasn't exactly developed teleportation yet." Kimimaro says with a sly smile.

_This world._ Sasuke's eyes widen when he hears those words. Surely, Kimimaro hadn't meant that the way it sounded. English just wasn't his native language. That was all.

"Yeah. That's rather unfortunate. If you really like him though, I'm sure you guys will find a way to work it out. I know that he's into you. Jugo's a big guy, but he's a bit on the shy side. Suigetsu didn't even realize he was gay and they've been friends for years. That's how rare it is for him to be really into someone." Sasuke tries to explain.

He wanted this to work. Jugo was one of his best friends. He'd never seen the gentle giant's eyes light up the way that they did when he saw the exchange student. Maybe they could find a way to make this work. He hoped that they could.

"Yes, he's clearly a very gentle soul. That's what I like about him. That and we both share a love of flying." Kimimaro says.

"Well that's good." Sasuke replies with a smile.

The two of them continue playing a game of basketball. It was going normally until Sasuke suddenly fell to the ground and felt dizzy. Kimimaro immediately rushes to help him.

When he reaches for him, Sasuke noticed two things. His vision was blurry and Kimimaro had wings. Beautiful, translucent wings that were a pale shade of blue.

"You have wings!" Sasuke cries out in shock.

"Sasuke, you fell pretty hard. Let's get you to the nurse. Alright?" Kimimaro asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. When he does, the wings were gone. Had he imagined it? A few months ago, he would have thought so. Now he wasn't so sure.

"No. I'm fine. Good game. We'll just call that one a tie. Alright? I think I just need to get some sleep." Sasuke says.

"That's a good idea. I know that college can be exhausting sometimes. Too many late nights is probably all that it is." Kimimaro says and Sasuke nods in agreement.

With that being said, Sasuke heads back to towards his room. Had that been real? Was he just imagining it or did Kimimaro really have wings? Did it even have anything to do with the exchange student specifically or were the lines just blurring between the realities?

He didn't know and that scared him. Sasuke knew that he had to get back to Eien No Yume and soon. He knew that it probably wasn't a smart idea, but he took a couple sleeping pills.

"Hopefully, this does the trick." He whispers as he lays on his bed.

* * *

Scarcely ten minutes later, Sasuke woke up back in the other realm. He was still on the same bed that he fell asleep on. Sasuke was beginning to notice a pattern. More or less, wherever he fell asleep was where he was going to reappear when he came back.

"You're back!" Naruto says joyously.

Despite his earlier panic, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. The Viking really was ecstatic to see him. It was sweet.

"Yeah. I'm back. Naruto, I have a question. Travelers are rare. But it's not just me and my family, is it?" He asks.

"No. It's not. I mean you're kind is really rare, but you aren't the only ones. Why do you ask?" Naruto replies.

Sasuke bites his lower lip as he debates about what he should say. He trusted Naruto, but would this put a kink in his plans? He had to save Itachi. Did it really matter if Kimimaro was a Traveler like him?

"I think I saw another Traveler. Maybe. I'm not sure." Sasuke whispers.

He couldn't be honest about the Goblin King, but he could be honest about this. Sasuke figured he owed Naruto at least that much. He really did care about the blonde, it was just family came first.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"I was in my realm and I was playing a game with another college student. I fell over and I got dizzy. I saw wings. Beautiful wings. They were pale blue and translucent. Like a fairy's, but too big." The youngest Uchiha explains.

The blonde blinks. That didn't sound like a Traveler. Well not necessarily anyway. A Traveler in Sasuke's realm would look like a human. It wasn't like Eien No Yume, where they could change into multiple species. Where Sasuke came from, there were only humans, plants, and animals.

Travelers' bodies changed to fit in with their environment. It wouldn't make sense for another Traveler to have wings. It'd stick out too much.

"I don't know what you saw, but I don't think he was a Traveler." The Viking replies cautiously.

"You don't know then? Maybe I should ask my parents? That or even Gaara. He's a King. Red has to be familiar with all the species that live here and can travel back and forth, right?" Sasuke inquires anxiously.

The Dragoon frowns as he considers Sasuke's logic. That was true. Gaara did know a lot and his parents were other Travelers. If anyone would know what was going on, it would probably be them.

"Maybe. Come on. Let's go talk to them. That sounds pretty suspicious." Naruto says as he offers Sasuke his hand.

"Alright. Let's go." Sasuke agrees with a smile as the two of them walk off to find Gaara and his parents together.

Just being around the blonde made him feel better. It was hard to feel too nervous when you had a Viking Dragoon for a boyfriend. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that they would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Mikoto and Fugaku. The two of them were practically inseparable. That was a love match, Naruto thinks to himself.

"Mother, Father, I saw something on Earth. Something strange. One of my classmates had wings. They flickered though." Sasuke explains.

"Sasuke says that they looked like a fairy's wings." Naruto adds helpfully.

Mikoto pauses as she considers that. That was strange. There were so many possibilities that could explain what had happened.

"Well fairies have been known to travel between this realm and the next with more ease than most. They aren't Travelers, but it has happened before. Another possibility is that your realities are now blurring. When that happens, it becomes harder and harder to tell the difference. Eventually, you're heart chooses a home and it isn't a problem anymore." Mikoto replies.

Fugaku nods his head in agreement. It seemed a bit early for Sasuke to be choosing one reality over the other. He found it far more likely that he had encountered a fairy, masquerading as a human.

"I would be more inclined to believe that you encountered a fairy. Sometimes they have magical abilities that allow them to change their appearance. It's possible that because of what you are, you briefly saw through their disguise. They might have realized that and made it stronger." His father explains.

Sasuke blinks as he considers that. The second option sounded better. He didn't want to have to choose this early.

"You're telling me that my friend might be in love with a fairy?!" He demands.

"Possibly. We don't know for sure that this man is actually a fairy in disguise. Besides, fairies aren't so bad. Better a fairy than a goblin, right?" Mikoto offers helpfully.

Sasuke groans in response. What was he going to tell Jugo? Wait. He shouldn't tell Jugo anything until he had proof.

The young Traveler quickly decides on a new plan. First, he would get stronger. Then he would save Itachi. Finally, he would figure out what was going on with Kimimaro. He groans as he realizes that was easier said than done. Sasuke would find a way to do it though. He had to.


	9. The True King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds out the truth about Kimimaro and Orochimaru as they set out to rescue Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A week later and Sasuke privately acknowledges that living in two realms was exhausting. In the other realm, he was still training with Naruto and his family. On Earth, he was studying, hanging out with Taka, and stalking Kimimaro.

It was that last part that was the most exhausting. The silver haired man was quite perceptive when it came to his surroundings. Truthfully, it was almost impossible to follow him around without getting caught.

"Damn that was close." Sasuke whispers to himself as he hides outside of Orochimaru's office.

Kimimaro visited Orochimaru a lot. At first, Sasuke thought that maybe the old pervert had offered the beautiful college student a position as his research assistant. Professor Sannin seemed to have a thing for "pretty boys."

Sasuke hated to think of himself that way, but he knew that's how most people would label him. Naruto certainly seemed to think that he was beautiful. Orochimaru looked at him in the same way that a starving dog might eye a steak.

"You're late." Orochimaru says from behind the door.

So sadly, the youngest Uchiha had just decided to accept he fact that he was a "pretty boy." It annoyed him to no end, but facts were facts. At least, Kimimaro was in the same boat.

"I'm sorry. I was on a date with Jugo. I can't afford to blow my cover." Kimimaro reminds him.

His cover?! What the Hell did that mean?! Sasuke frowns as he listens to the two converse further.

It wasn't an easy task. The doors were shut, but he had always had exceptional hearing. That and there was no way that he was going to let Kimimaro hurt his friend.

"Of course. I worry that you are growing too attached to the human though. Are you going to be able to do what needs to be done?" Orochimaru hisses at him.

Too attached to the human? That didn't make any sense. Weren't they human as well?

"I'm fully capable of doing what needs to be done. Besides, there's no reason that we can't take him with us. I think that Jugo would quite like Eien No Yume." He suggests.

"I don't care. If you can convince Sasuke to take your new lover, I don't mind. Our priority is getting home though. If it comes down to him or returning to our realm, I need to know that I can count on you." The professor growls at him.

Sasuke hadn't imagined it. Kimimaro really was some kind of fairy. Apparently, so was Orochimaru. That or at the very least, he was also from Eien No Yume.

He didn't know how to feel about that. Suddenly, it all made sense. Kimimaro was clearly trying to get close to Jugo to get close to him. The fairy just wanted to go home.

"Hopefully, that's all they want." Sasuke murmurs to himself.

He could certainly understand wanting to go home. If that was the extent of their desires, there was nothing particularly malicious about that. Sasuke would be willing to give them a ride home. (Well once he figured out how to do so).

After all, he'd be really happy not to have to sit in Professor Pervert's class. It would work out rather nicely. They could go home and maybe Sasuke would get a normal psychology teacher.

"Of course, you can count on me! I'm offended that you would even ask me that!" Kimimaro snaps at Orochimaru.

Sasuke smirks. It was nice to see that the fairy was standing up to the other fairy (or whatever Orochimaru was). Nevermind. It was the principle of the thing.

"I'll tear your wings off, if you betray me. I swear it, Kimimaro. You'd do well to remember that. No one crosses the Goblin King!" He snarls at him.

The Goblin King?! Orochimaru was the Goblin King, but that wasn't possible. That was who had kidnapped Itachi. How could Orochimaru be here and have kidnapped his brother in the other realm?

At first, Sasuke thought that his professor was a Traveler, but that didn't make any sense either. The Goblin King wouldn't be so obsessed with going home, if he could get there himself. No, Orochimaru wasn't a Traveler.

"You aren't the Goblin King, anymore. You were banished years ago. In this realm, nearly all of your power has been taken from you. Even if you return to our home, there is no guarantee that you would best Danzo." Kimimaro snarls at him.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY?! YOU UNGRATEFUL WORM?!" Orochimaru demands and it was at that moment that Sasuke kicks down the door.

It sounded too much like an actual fight was going to break out. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru actually hurt the fairy. Yeah. Kimimaro was apparently being manipulative, but he seemed to care about Jugo on some level. He cared enough to want to bring the other man with him.

"Stop it!" Sasuke growls at him and Orochimaru's eyes widen in horror.

How much had the other man heard? If he had heard everything, it was highly unlikely that Sasuke would be willing to take them back to Eien No Yume. Damn it! Kimimaro might have just ruined everything.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the other realm, Itachi sighs in the dungeon. He could only hope that his family wouldn't fall for Danzo's trap. Sadly, he was no longer entirely sure of anything.

"Your lover is the most irritating being that I have ever had the misfortune of encountering." Danzo seethes.

Hmm. Kisame was irritating the Goblin King? Well, that was just one more reason to love the man. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the merman was doing, but Itachi adored listening to Danzo's fury anyway.

"That's just one of the many reasons why I love him. Pray tell, how has he vexed you this time?" Itachi inquires.

"He damn near went and sunk almost half of my navy. HALF!" The unfortunately looking creature thunders.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile at this news. That was Kisame for you. He was quite the determined individual and he was more than a little vengeful. Danzo had picked the wrong Traveler to kidnap.

"Less than half? Well that's a bit disappointing. I'm certain that by the time that this is all sorted out, you won't have a single ship left." The smoky eyed elf informs him cheerfully.

"You insolent brat!" Danzo snarls at him and Itachi smirks.

He knew that Danzo couldn't kill him. He'd likely beat him, but Itachi wasn't going to die. He was too important to kill and they both knew it.

"You ugly goblin!" The Uchiha retorts and Danzo's eyes narrow.

Itachi didn't know much about goblin beauty standards, but apparently it was a sore subject. Naturally, that's why he brought it up. He wanted to hurt the other man and it appeared that he had succeeded.

"I'll have you know that I am handsome! It's you who are the ugly one!" He growls at Itachi.

"Maybe, I am by your species standards. I don't care about that though. I already have someone who loves me. I care naught about anyone else's opinion about my looks. It seems that you do though. How unfortunate for you, seeing that you look like ancient tree bark covered in pond slime!" Itachi observes.

"I look forward to your death with great relish." Danzo snaps at him as he leaves the dungeon.

Itachi smirks. He had gotten under Danzo's skin. Good. Angry people were sloppy. If Danzo got sloppy, maybe he could find a way to escape.

"I just have to be patient." He whispers to himself.

That's when he heard the sound of hooves coming towards him. Hooves meant centaurs. Centaurs likely meant Sai. Oh this should be highly entertaining.

"You really shouldn't provoke him in such a fashion." Sai says with a cheerful smile.

That smile wasn't human. Of course, Sai wasn't human. That was besides the point though. The fact of the matter was that Sai's smile made even Itachi feel uneasy. It was just so fake.

"I don't care about what I should or shouldn't do. I'm not one of his subjects. Neither are you really." Itachi retorts.

"I've served Danzo faithfully for many years. I may not be a goblin, but I still serve the Goblin Kingdom. Since when are you such a speciest? You took a merman for your lover. I would think that you would be more open minded about such things." Sai taunts him.

"I would think that he would have gagged you by now. I hope you realize that he sees you as nothing more than a talking animal." The Uchiha states as his eyes narrow at the centaur.

He didn't like the other man bringing up Kisame. It was different than when Danzo did it. Danzo had actual emotions. This creature didn't. Danzo had likely long ago beaten them out of him and that knowledge was very unnerving to say the least.

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke glares at Orochimaru. The other man looked rather shocked by his sudden appearance. Good, the youngest Uchiha thinks to himself. That would serve him right for attacking a defenseless fairy.

"So you're the Goblin King. You're lucky that you aren't the one who took my brother. I would have killed you for that. I suppose that this does explain a lot. I wasn't imagining Kimimaro's wings earlier, was I?" Sasuke demands.

Orochimaru mentally sighs. This was certainly not the first impression that he had been hoping to make on Sasuke. Well the first magical impression anyway. Sasuke had been his student for months, after all.

"You weren't imagining his wings. I am so sorry for this unpleasant misunderstanding, I would be more than happy to explain everything." The college professor offers.

Sasuke shakes his head. No. He wasn't going to listen to anymore of Orochimaru's lies or tolerate his deception.

He didn't necessarily think that Orochimaru was a bad guy. He could understand wanting to go home, but the former Goblin King certainly wasn't a good guy. Despite that, Sasuke needed more information.

"I don't like you. I don't trust you, but I know that you want to go back to Eien No Yume. If the two of you help me get my brother back, I will take you back. I don't care about your petty squabbles." Sasuke says.

"Ah how reasonable of you. Well I have to take back my Kingdom, of course. If Danzo truly has taken Itachi prisoner, I see no reason why I can not assist you in rescuing him. It would only be fair." Orochimaru coos at him.

Sasuke was disturbed by how the elder man was speaking to him. Orochimaru was likely trying to seduce him. Again. He didn't care for that, but decides to ignore the disgust that he felt in favor of saving Itachi.

"Good. Kimimaro?" Sasuke asks.

"I will gladly help you save Itachi. I do care about Jugo. That wasn't a lie. I didn't expect to care about him as much as I do, but that doesn't change the fact that my feelings for him are now sincere." The fairy assures him.

Orochimaru feels himself twitch. He couldn't believe that Kimimaro was discussing such things now. Now was not the time. Who cared about his love life? He had a Kingdom to reclaim!

"I'm glad to hear it. Perhaps one day, I will bring Jugo to your world. For now, I just want to save my brother. When I take you back, you must hide. I don't want my family, Naruto, or anyone else to see you. It will raise too many questions." Sasuke says.

"Of course. There are few species that are better at hiding than fairies." The silver haired man informs him.

"I have no issue with remaining unseen. It is a simple enough request to carry out. Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to us. We have both been stuck in the human realm for so long. It is maddening." Professor Sannin states.

Sasuke shrugs. He didn't need to hear Orochimaru's _Thank Yous._ What he needed was the older man's knowledge of the other realm, particularly his knowledge of the Goblin Kingdom. That was all.

"If you really want to thank me, you'll keep your word. If you don't help me find Itachi, I will kill you." Sasuke hisses at him.

Orochimaru smirks. The other realm was rubbing off on Sasuke. He doubted that the college student would have threatened to kill anyone at the beginning of the semester. Oh yes, such wonderful progress.

Unlike the rest of his family, Sasuke was relatively young. He could be molded. Granted, they weren't off to the best of starts. That didn't matter though. Once he helped the young man save the other Traveler, surely Sasuke would consider him a friend.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replies with a sly smile.

Being friends with a Traveler was extremely advantageous. He could certainly find a way to make the most of this development. Orochimaru just hoped that somehow the damn fairy didn't mess this up for him!

"Come. Let us go back to your dorm room. I have just the serum to make you fall asleep instantly. We shall hold onto your hands. That will teleport us back to Eien No Yume." Orochimaru explains.

Sasuke sighs and heads off with them. The former Goblin King gives him the serum. Sasuke takes it and lays down on his bed. He was vaguely aware of the fairy and college professor taking his hands as he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto sighs and goes to enjoy the royal baths of the Leprechaun King's castle. It was likely going to be awhile before Sasuke returned.

He missed him already. Hopefully, Sasuke would choose their world. He didn't want to think about what would happen, if he didn't. He would miss his Elf horribly.

"His family is here. That has to mean something." He whispers.

Sasuke liked him. Naruto knew that. They weren't lovers, but they were close. He didn't mind sharing furs with him. That was a start.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke had just arrived back in Eien No Yume. He had even brought to hitchhikers with him. Orochimaru and Kimimaro.

"I need you to make yourselves scarce. I'm going to greet Naruto. Where will you be? We're currently in this world's Ireland. Do you know where that is? I understand that geography works very differently here than on Earth." Sasuke asks.

"We'll meet you at the waterfall. Ask any of the servants where it is and bribe them not to mention that you asked. We'll be waiting." Kimimaro says as he places some gold in Sasuke's hand to bribe a servant with.

"Thank you." Sasuke mouths as his two "allies" quickly head off.

That meant that the raven haired college student had to fend for himself. First things first, he had to find Naruto. He was going to have to come up with a good excuse to sneak off later. He was sure something would come to him though.

"Naruto?" He asks a few minutes later, after finding out that the blonde was in the royal bathing chambers.

"Sasuke! You're back! Sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I thought you'd be asleep for longer. Come join me!" Naruto says brightly.

Sasuke smiles wistfully. He felt guilty. He hated that he was keeping secrets from Naruto, but it was for his own good. That and he was tired of taking such a passive role in his own destiny.

He was a Traveler. So he should travel to the Goblin Kingdom and save Itachi. He didn't particularly care if Orochimaru ruled that place. At least he hadn't kidnapped his brother. So that was something of an improvement in the monarchy.

"Alright." Sasuke says as he quickly strips and gets into the water with Naruto.

He tries not to blush at the heated gaze the blonde gave him. Apparently, Vikings were always willing to share furs in more ways than one. That or at least Naruto was.

"I missed you." Naruto says as he pulls Sasuke against him and kisses him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. The Dragoon had a way of making him feel like he was the center of his universe. It was sweet really.

"I missed you too." He whispers after returning the very, heated kiss.

"Did you have a good day on the other side? You don't speak of it much." The Viking observes.

Oh that was right. He didn't tell Naruto much about his home. That hadn't been on purpose though. He had just been busy dealing with well everything.

"Yeah. It was a good day." Sasuke says, deciding that it was probably best just to summarize.

He couldn't tell Naruto the truth. Sasuke couldn't tell him about Kimimaro and Orochimaru. There was no way that his boyfriend would ever approve of the truly insane thing that he was about to do.

"Good. I'm glad. You alright. You look worried about something." Naruto says.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to go exploring on my own a bit. I should be safe in Ireland, right?" He asks.

"Well you'd be safer, if I went with you. King Bushy Brows does a really good job protecting his land though. You should be safe." The blue eyed Viking replies.

It was clear that Naruto wasn't exactly fond of the idea of having him run off on his own. Sasuke couldn't blame him. That didn't matter though. He was going to do it anyway.

"Alright. After our bath, I'm going to go explore a bit. I'll be back soon though. I really do want to get to know this world better." He whispers as he rests his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Very well. Be careful though. I don't know what I would do, if anything were to happen to you." He whispers.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke heads off to the waterfall. Bribing the servant had worked like a charm. Once he arrives, Sasuke blinks at what he saw.

Orochimaru had transformed back into a goblin and Kimimaro's wings were now fully visible. It was quite the speculator sight to say the least. This was a very strange realm, Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Right. So we ready then?" He asks, trying not to stare at Orochimaru grotesque gray, slimy looking skin and yellow eyes.

Orochimaru's hair was much longer and his build was stocker. He walked hunched over, but seemed almost giddy. The man was clearly happy to be back in his true form.

"We're ready." Kimimaro confirms as he leads them to the shore.

"How are we going to get to the Goblin Kingdom from here?" Sasuke asks.

"Aoda." Orochimaru says simply.

Before Sasuke could ask for clarification, a giant serpent made its way over to them. It was purple with silvery blue eyes. The creature seemed happy to see them?

"Ah Master Kimimaro and Orochimaru. It's been far too long. How may I help you?" The strange being asks.

"We need you to take us too the shores of the Goblin Kingdom." Kimimaro explains as he gets onto the creature's back and Orochimaru follows suit.

"Very well. Do not fear, young elf. I will not harm thee." Aoda says and with that, Sasuke reluctantly gets on Aoda's back.

Aoda was fast. He was likely even faster than Naruto. Though he doubted either of them were going at full speed.

Still it was quite amazing. He was gliding across the ocean on the back of a creature that he supposed was somehow related to dragons. It was incredible and he was almost disappointed when they reached the shores of the Goblin Kingdom.

"Unicorns would be the fastest way to get there on foot, but they won't go near Orochimaru." Kimimaro says with a sigh.

Sasuke blinks. Unicorns? He didn't know why he was so surprised. Honestly, he probably should have expected it. Still the fact that unicorns existed in this realm stunned him, nonetheless.

"I can't imagine why they would avoid him. He's just so lovable and pure of heart." Sasuke says dryly.

"Careful, Sasuke. Your sarcasm-meter is about to explode." Orochimaru says with an exasperated sigh.

This was going to take a lot of work. It was going to prove harder to win Sasuke over to his side than he originally thought. Oh well. In the end, he was a prize, well worth the effort.

"Possibly. Well I could ride the unicorn. Maybe. If it'll let me go near it." The Traveler says.

He didn't really think that he deserved the chance to ride one, but you never knew. Besides, he was an elf now. If the horse tried to buck him off, his reflexes would save him.

"Alright. Let's give it a try. Stay here." Kimimaro says as he flies off to find a unicorn.

Scarcely five minutes later, the fairy returns with a pure white unicorn with a golden horn. It was beautiful. Sasuke idly notes that it really was something straight out of a fairytale.

"She's beautiful." Sasuke whispers in awe and even Orochimaru looked a little amazed at the beautiful creature's appearance. (Apparently, even Goblin Kings had a soft spot for unicorns.)

"Please take Sasuke to the Goblin Kingdom. He means to save his brother from the current King's clutches." The fairy says as he lovingly strokes the horse's cheek.

To Sasuke's astonishment, the unicorn appeared to understand the fairy. It really was a miracle. Sasuke had never seen anything like it before, but he unicorn trotted over to him and bowed.

She bowed low enough that he was easily able to mount the beautiful mare. This was amazing. He was actually going to ride a unicorn. Sasuke had never imagined such a thing was possible, but it was really happening.

"Don't worry. We'll save your brother. I've never really cared for that Danzo." The unicorn says.

"You talk!" Sasuke exclaims.

"Of course, I talk. Every unicorn talks. Honestly, you must be from another region." The unicorn says as she gallops off and Sasuke could only stare in amazement.

Not only was he riding on the back of a unicorn. The unicorn could also talk. Apparently, they all could.

"I give up. Apparently, anything is possible in this place." He says with a sigh as they race off towards the Goblin Kingdom.


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone is in for a surprise in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke allows the unicorn to guide him straight into the heart of the Goblin Kingdom. It was a strange place. The buildings were generally made out of stone, tree mark, and moss. Houses tended to be small, but there was a grand castle in the center of the village.

It was grand because it was large. The stone was grotesque shade of gray. There was vomit green moss growing over it in some places. All the windows were boarded up, though he could see some holes in the windows. Small ones for the archers' arrows.

"So this is the Goblin Kingdom." He murmurs to himself as much to the unicorn.

Perhaps most disturbingly, there were sections that had a reddish tint to the stone. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what that tint really was. Blood.

"Yes, it is. My kind does not like to go here. It is an evil place. The Goblins at best are greedy and at worst, well you'll see. I hope that you can rescue Prince Itachi. He is a good elf." The magical horse answers him.

The unicorn was spooked by the strange city. That probably wasn't a good sign. Sasuke was far from an expert on the breed, but he doubted much really scared unicorns.

"Good to know. Will you wait here, until I come back?" Sasuke inquires as they head closer and closer to the castle.

"I will do my best. The goblins may try to attack me. If that happens, I will attempt to make them think twice before trying something so foolish again. I can naught promise that I will not have to run though." The beautiful creature replies.

"Got it. You got me here. If you can't stay, I understand." Sasuke says a few minutes later, as he dismounts the horse.

The unicorn nods and watches anxiously as the Traveler approaches the gates of the castle. It seemed that the elf was going with the direct approach. The beautiful mare wasn't entirely certain if that was as wise idea or not.

"Who goes there?!" One of the guards demands as Sasuke notices that there were several bows and arrows peeking through the holes in the windows.

They meant business. The Traveler didn't doubt for one minute that these strange beings were more than willing to shoot him. No wonder the unicorn didn't want to come. These people were insane.

Of course, he knew that he was using the term people rather loosely. These goblins were certainly not going to win any beauty contests. He sighs and braces himself. Showing fear was more likely than not to get him an arrow straight to the heart or between his eyes.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a Traveler. I have come here to speak with the Goblin King." He states.

"Prove it! Anyone can claim to be a Traveler!" The goblin sneers at him.

Sasuke mentally concedes that was a good point. Apparently, riding a unicorn wasn't enough proof. They'd need something more. Fine. He could give them something more.

He forms his Susanoo. The good news was that he could now summon it on command. The bad news was that he wasn't entirely certain how strong it was or how long he could hold it.

"That's an Susanoo. It's like Prince Itachi's. Cedar, he's telling the truth!" Another goblin says.

The first goblin had molten looking pink skin and large yellow eyes the size of baseballs. He wore a leather armor and had a wooden shield.

The second guard was even more strange looking. His skin was purple, but with green stripes. His eyes were bright orange and had slits like a cat's. Their armor was entirely silver and they had a spear.

"The color is different though, Stripes." Cedar observes in a curious fashion.

Sasuke got why the second was called Stripes. He couldn't for the life of him understand why a pink goblin was named Cedar though. That's when he made a disturbing discovery.

The striped goblin's breastplate was suspiciously full. Oh God! Stripes was apparently a female goblin!

"Something wrong, Traveler?" Stripes demands.

"Oh nothing. I was just wandering why your companion was named Cedar is all." He replies truthfully. (It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.)

"Oh that's easy. I was born underneath a Cedar tree." The male goblin explains.

"Oh. That makes sense. Anyway, I really need to speak with your King." Sasuke repeats as he dispels his spell.

He didn't know how long he could really hold it, but getting rid of it was easy enough. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use it again today. Sasuke would, if he had to though. He'd do anything to save his brother from this wretched place.

"Very well. Stripes, go tell King Danzo that a Traveler is here to see him. I will stay here with him." He assures the other goblin.

"Very well." Stripes says as she darts off into the castle.

She was rather fast for such a strangely proportioned creature, Sasuke notes. He wondered how fast that species could go. Apparently, they could move at least as fast as human at a bare minimum.

"Do you mind if I eat your horse? Unicorns taste the best!" Cedar asks.

"How dare you?!" The unicorn hisses at him in utter outrage as she rears up and raises her hooves at him menacingly.

"I don't think that you'll go near her, if you want to live. Her hooves will bash your skill in." Sasuke informs him.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Jugo frowns. Sasuke had been gone for a long time. He hadn't seen Kimimaro around either.

"I think something happened to them." Jugo tells Karin and Suigetsu.

"I wouldn't worry about it. They probably just went out to shoot some hoops or something. Knowing Sasuke, he's probably threatening to castrate Kimimaro. Well you know, if he hurts you." The violet eyed college student observes.

Despite the situation, Jugo chuckles. That was true. Suigetsu was certainly right about that much. He could easily picture his friend doing exactly that. Sasuke wasn't exactly the type of person to sugarcoat anything, especially when it came to Taka's well-being.

"It's more than that though. Orochimaru has been looking at the two of them in a really strange way. I think that he might try something." The gentle giant whispers.

Karin frowns. Normally, she would disagree. Professor Sannin was likely a pervert with an interest in much younger man, but he wasn't stupid.

Making advances towards one of his students might be legal, but it could very well end his career. At the very least, it would seriously damage his reputation. She had noticed it too though. The looks.

"He might be right. Hate to say it, but I think that Jugo has a pretty good reason to be concerned. We should go and try to find Professor Sannin. My hunch is that if we find him, we'll find Sasuke and Kimimaro." The red head admits.

Suigetsu frowns. This was serious. Karin and Jugo weren't joking around. They sincerely thought that Professor Creepy was going to hurt their friends. Well that wasn't going to happen on his watch. No way.

"Alright. Let's go. I hope the two of you are wrong, but I'm not going to lie. Our psychology professor has been giving out weird vibes all semester. He's way too interested in Sasuke and Kimimaro for it to be normal." The white haired man concedes.

"Guess we should try his office first." Karin suggests.

The others nod in agreement and head there. That's when they noticed something really strange. The door head been kicked down.

"You were right to worry." Karin whispers in horror.

Suigetsu's eyes widen in shock. What could have happened that merited kicking down the door. Somehow he doubted that Orochimaru and Kimimaro did it. So Sasuke must have done it.

Orochimaru was a middle aged and heading towards his twilight years. It was unlikely he could kick down a door. As for Kimimaro, he struck Suigetsu as being fairly delicate. It was hard for him to believe that he was the one who kicked down the door. That meant that Sasuke had done it.

"This isn't good." Suigetsu whispers.

"Should we tell the campus police officers?" Jugo suggests and immediately his friends shake their heads.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. We don't know what happened. If Orochimaru grabbed them somehow, that will just make him bolt faster. We've got to find them!" Karin exclaims.

"Let's check Sasuke's room." Suigetsu suggests and immediately the friends head there.

When they got there, the friends blink. Sasuke wasn't in his bed. It had obviously been slept in recently though.

"Guys. There's something strange going on. It feels weird here." Karin says as she waves her hand into seemingly thin air.

The air sparked her though and glowed slightly blue. None of them knew it, but it was the remnants of a portal. Sasuke's portal hadn't fully closed yet.

"Karin! Stay back! That could be dangerous!" Jugo calls out.

It was too late though. The blue light grows and begins spinning. Karin gets sucked into it and her two companions jump in after her. Whatever was going on, they weren't going to abandon their friend. That was the last thing they remembered, before everything went black.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto blinks when he sees a blue light. Was that a portal? It couldn't be? Could it? Sasuke was already back and he didn't really create conscious portals yet.

"It looks like we have some investigating to do." Gaara says to his friend and the blonde nods in agreement.

With that being said, they quickly head off towards the source of the light. The portal had formed in the Leprechaun Castle's Courtyard. Three bodies were ejected from it.

"Do you think they are Travelers?" Naruto asks in awe.

"Can't be. A Traveler would be awake. I think they are from Sasuke's realm. Their scents and energies are similar. They must have gotten sucked into the remains of one of his unconscious portals and ended up here." The Egyptian reasons.

Naruto blinks at that explanation. It made sense, but it didn't explain what they were going to do with them. What would Sasuke think?

"I'm going to go get him. If they were close enough to him that they ended up getting caught in a portal, he might know them." The Viking says brightly.

"Good idea. I'll make sure to restrain them in the meantime. We don't know, if they are friend or foe. It's better to air on the side of caution in a situation like this." The ruler observes.

Naruto nods in agreement and quickly departs to find his elf. Sasuke would know what to do. Hopefully, he would recognize these people. Whether they were allies or enemies, it would be better to know that now than to find out later.

The Dragoon liked surprises. He just didn't like those kinds of surprises. Then again, who did? Despite his concern, he finds himself smiling as he goes to find Sasuke. He really did adore his elf.

* * *

Back in the Goblin Kingdom, Sasuke sighs in relief when Stripes comes back with another goblin. There was a crown on the creature's head. He must have been the king.

"Ah. A Traveler. What an honor. What an honor. I am King Danzo. I rule the Goblin Kingdom. What may I call you?" He asks smoothly.

It was a little too smooth. He was certainly a practiced politician. That thought didn't make Sasuke feel better. That meant that he was definitely going to have to play his cards right.

Danzo was likely quite used to spotting liars. Sasuke would have to tread very carefully. Not that that was going to stop him though. One way or another,, he was going to rescue his brother and get them out of there.

"Sasuke. You may call me Sasuke." He tells him.

Thankfully, it looked like Danzo wasn't going to question him. Apparently, he must have trusted his ugly guards. Then again, Danzo was in some ways even more hideous. Sasuke was rather glad that he was an elf and not a goblin.

He didn't think of himself as a particularly vain person, but the Traveler didn't think that he could handle being a goblin. As he was pondering this, Danzo gestures for Sasuke to follow him inside the castle and he does.

"This is my castle. What do you think of it?" He asks.

"It's very big." The raven haired college student replies honestly, but vaguely.

In all honesty, it was ominous. The inside the castle was drafty to put it mildly and the gray stone walls were depressing. There were various tapestries hung on the wall, but all the scenes made Sasuke want to vomit.

Most of them involved battle scenes. There were others that were portraits though. Sasuke assumed that they were either previous or current Monarchs. He didn't really care though. His priority was on getting Itachi out of there. Not on becoming an art critic.

"Yes, most castles are." Danzo replies in amusement.

This Sasuke was so young. Perhaps he would not be nearly as vexing as his elder brother. The elf was still clearly getting used to this world. He was wide eyed with wonder. That was something that was easily exploitable.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sasuke says.

Several hours pass. Danzo gave him quite a thorough tour of the palace. The Goblin King hadn't said a word about his brother. Sasuke doubted that he was going to admit that he had kidnapped Itachi.

That made him revile the other man. Sugarcoated words. They meant nothing to him. The man was deceiving him and didn't even flinch. This was a creature without any sense of guilt.

"Come. You must be exhausted. Let us get you a room and you may rest." Danzo says as he places his hand on Sasuke's back.

The Traveler was barely able to hide his disgust at being touched by the filthy creature. He didn't care if Danzo was a King or not. He was even more creepy than Orochimaru in some ways.

That was certainly saying something because Orochimaru had always made Sasuke feel uneasy. He knew why now. The other man was really from another realm. He also wasn't human.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. You are a most generous and wise king." Sasuke praises him.

He figured that would do the trick. Leaders of all kinds were horribly susceptible to flattery. Judging by the smirk on Danzo's face that appeared after the compliment, it looked like the goblin was no exception to this rule.

"You are most kind to say that. It's unfortunate that there are many who do not share your impeccable manners." The King says as he opens the door to a grand room for Sasuke.

"Yes, most unfortunate indeed. I believe in treating everyone who they deserve to be treated." The raven haired man says with a smirk.

This was going well, Danzo thinks to himself. The Traveler had come straight to his door step. It was almost too perfect. He would have to watch Sasuke closely, but he couldn't help but be terribly pleased at this latest development.

"Good. I feel that way myself. Good night, Sasuke. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask anyone in the castle for assistance. I shall go and announce your arrival." He says.

"That would be great. Thank you." Sasuke states as he watches Danzo go.

Well step one down. He was in the Goblin Kingdom and had made nicey nice with the King. Now there were only three other steps left.

The second step was that he had to find Itach. Next, Sasuke had to get them out of there in one piece. Finally, he had to do so in a way that wouldn't alert his finally to what had really happened. His family or Naruto.

He doubted that the Dragon or his family would react well to his plan. Sasuke had to do it though. Itachi needed him now. He couldn't afford to wait and the youngest Uchiha had the element of surprise on his side. That was something that the others just didn't have.

"They'll understand. I had to take the only chance that we really had." He whispers to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Kimimaro and Orochimaru head inside the Goblin Kingdom. Orochimaru was using a glamour to look like another goblin. Fairy magic did have its perks. One of them was Glamouring.

"How do I look?" Orochimaru asks.

"Ugly. All goblins look ugly though. So that doesn't mean much." Kimimaro assures him and Orochimaru twitches.

Many other species simply did not recognize true beauty when they saw it. That was alright though. When he was King again, he would show all of the realm what goblins were truly capable of.

Oh yes. He had so many plans. The college professor couldn't wait to put them in motion. Most of them involved Sasuke. That was only to be expected though. It wasn't everyday that a Traveler fell right into your lap in such a fashion.

"I really should rip out your wings. I wonder what your lover will think of you then. I can't believe that you were foolish enough to fall for a human. What kind of fairy would ever do such a thing? Have you no common sense?" The other man hisses at him underneath his breath.

Orochimaru was disgusted by Kimimaro's attraction to Jugo. Humans were of no interest to him. Elves were different though. Oh they could put humans to shame in terms of beauty and especially endurance. Elves were famous for being sensual beings, though slow to trust other races.

"Love has nothing to do with common sense. You might know that, if you had ever been in love. It knows no boundaries." The fairy says with a fond smile.

A smile that made Orochimaru want to knock his teeth out and tear out his wings. He was a fool. Orochimaru had no idea how such otherwise intelligent people could behave so foolishly when it came to "love," but it was irritating. Very irritating.

"You are a fool." He mutters in revulsion as they head towards the castle.

Kimimaro had even made himself look like a goblin. They would blend in perfectly. Now all they had to do was find Sasuke. Oh and come up with an excuse to get beyond the guards.

That was easily done though. Orochimaru planned on pretending that Kimimaro was a prisoner and that he had come to collect the bounty on the "goblin's" head.

"Who goes there?!" Cedar demands.

"I am Vipertooth and this is my prisoner. He has been wanted for a very long time. I've come to collect the bounty." He says with a smirk.

Orochimaru knew that it was childish, but he was rather enjoying himself. It was nice to see the treacherous fairy play the role of a criminal. It certainly suited him. He was now well aware that Kimimaro would have likely backstabbed him, if given the opportunity.

"Very well." The guards say as the allow Orochimaru and the fairy to walk inside the castle.

"You're enjoying this." Kimimaro mutters in annoyance.

"Perhaps, I am. Who could blame me though? You were planning to betray me. I think that the part of a criminal suits you. A criminal and a liar are often the same person. It makes perfect sense that you would play this role." Orochimaru says smugly.

Kimimaro twitches. He was no betrayer. It wasn't his fault that Orochimaru was about as trustworthy as a snake.

In a twisted way, the name Vipertooth suited him. He certainly acted like a viper. Sadly, that was not his most pressing concern at the moment. (He wished that things were that easy, but they were not.)

"How utterly childish of you. I can't believe that you were once a King. Mayhap, your people are better off with Danzo leading them." The green eyed fairy retorts.

SMACK! Orochimaru wasn't going to let that comment stand. How dare he speak to him in such a fashion?! This fairy certainly had a death wish. That was the only logical explanation for his very stupid behavior.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." The silver haired man warns him.

Oh how he reviled Orochimaru at that moment. If it were up to him, he would turn the man into Danzo immediately. He'd likely collect quite the reward.

After doing that, of course he would help Sasuke escape with his brother. He was a fairy of honor, after all. It wouldn't be right to abandon the elf in his time of need, especially after Sasuke had brought them home.

"You wish. Do not make threats that you are not prepared to carry out. Come. Let us find Sasuke." Orochimaru instructs and with that, the two of them take off.

Helping Sasuke took priority over their hatred of one another. Kimimaro doubted that would be the case for long though. Once Sasuke had rescued his brother, Kimimaro might come back and alert the Goblin King that Orochimaru had returned. That would serve him right.

It didn't take long for them to find the room where Sasuke was staying in. His scent certainly stuck out in a castle filled with goblins. Suffice to say, that Sasuke certainly smelled far more pleasant than most of the other inhabitants of the castle.

"You made it!" Sasuke whispers as he lets them into his room.

"Yes, we did. Really, Sasuke. I'm quite hurt. Did you really think that I was going back on my word. I would never abandon you. After all, I am your professor. It was my job to guide you in the other realm and now it is my job to guide you in this one." He coos.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Orochimaru was certainly laying it on thick. He wondered if maybe most people from this reality were all so…slick. It was really annoying.

"Good to know. Kimimaro, are you okay? What happened to your cheek?" Sasuke asks in horror.

"Orochimaru slapped me for telling him the truth." The fairy says simply and Orochimaru shoots him a withering glare.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. If looks could kill, Kimimaro would be at least six thousand feet under. Forget about six feet. The glare was that cold.

"I don't care what your issues are with each other. I'm rescuing my brother. If either of you get in the way of that, I'll turn you in myself." Sasuke warns them.


	11. Seriously, Cabbage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and Sasuke save Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sasuke is behaving recklessly, but his character operates on pure emotion. This is especially true when it comes to Itachi. For example, he left the Leaf when he was only a Genin. So while him waltzing into the Goblin Kingdom with Orochimaru and Kimimaro wasn't smart, it was very Sasuke-like. Oh and next chapter, you will find out that they aren't getting off that easily. You'll also find out what Jugo became next chapter.

Naruto watches in awe as the transformation starts. The humans' bodies were adjusting to the new realm that they found themselves in. To say the least, the effects were rather stunning.

"It looks like the woman is a Siren." Gaara observes in amusement.

"A Siren?! Wait you're saying that Karin is some hot chick that can lure people to their deaths with their singing? Are you crazy?!" Suigetsu demands.

The Pharaoh raises an eyebrow. No one spoke to him in such a blunt and familiar fashion. This human must have been out of his damn mind. Though judging by the magic swirling around him, the white haired man wouldn't stay human for very long.

"I am unfamiliar with the phrase hot chick, but he rest is essentially accurate. Naruto, are you sure these strange people are Sasuke's friends? Just because they are from his realm, doesn't make them our allies." The red head reasons.

"Oh yeah?! Who the Hell ever heard of a red headed Egyptian?!" The violet eyed man demands.

Mei twitches. No one was allowed to speak to her husband in such a disrespectful fashion! The half succubus quickly sends Suigetsu flying several feet back with a powerful smack.

"Owe! What the Hell was that for?!" Suigetsu demands.

"You were disrespecting the King of Egypt. More importantly, you were disrespecting my husband. I will not tolerate such an outrage!" The Queen snarls at him.

Suigetsu was about to get up and reply to that. He really was. That's when he realized that he couldn't get up. He was suddenly flopping around on the ground.

Frowning, he looks down and blinks. This couldn't be happening. His legs were gone. They had been completely replaced by a gorgeous light green tail, complete with freaking flippers, and some kind of belt around where his stomach ended and his tail began.

"You're a mermaid!" Karin shrieks in shock.

"Well technically, he's more of a merman." Jugo supplies helpfully.

"I'm half freaking fish! How do I fix this?! Uh oh! I need to get to the water and fast!" Suigetsu calls out in a panic.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Quite frankly, he was more than willing to let the idiot's scales dry out. It would serve him right for his sass.

"It's alright. You can change them back into legs. Well at least for a few hours at a time." Naruto reassures him.

"Great! How do I do that?!" Suigetsu demands.

"Um. I'm not really sure. I'll have to ask Kisame later. For now, I'm going to transform. I'll take you to the beach. That way, your scales won't dry out." Naruto says.

Suigetsu tilts his head. He wasn't sure what Naruto meant by transform. What did that even mean?

"What do you mean by transform? What are you turning into?" Jugo asks cautiously.

"Naruto is a Dragoon. He can turn into a dragon! It's incredible! Dragons are a really youthful species!" A leprechaun explains.

Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu all stare at the energetic leprechaun in shock. He was just so energetic. That and the man had the bushiest eyebrows that any of them ever seen. Oh and he had a golden crown upon his head.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asks warily.

"I'm Guy, the King of the Leprechauns." He states and flashes a blindingly white smile.

The other members of Taka wince. Damn. That was one bright smile. After they got over nearly being blinded, they look at each other uncertainly.

"Well alright. I guess I've always wanted to ride a dragon. This should be cool!" Suigetsu says with a grin.

"That's the spirit! I think. Wait what's cool mean?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Nevermind. Let's get going. My scales are feeling a bit itchy!" The violet eyed merman protests.

Naruto laughs and transforms into a massive golden dragon with sapphire blue eyes. All of Taka gasps at the majestic and terrifying sight. If they hadn't known that the dragon was Naruto, they would have run away screaming by now.

"It's alright. Just get on my back. I'll take you to the beach. Sasuke is going to be so happy to see you guys. I tried to find him earlier, but I guess he must have wondered pretty far off. I'll probably spot him easier from the air." The Viking explains.

Suigetsu nods dumbly and gets on the back of a dragon. He couldn't believe that this was happening. This was nothing short of incredible.

"Alright. Let's go!" He exclaims excitedly and the mighty beast ascends into the air.

The merman clung to Naruto for dear life. It was awkward riding him. The flight was perfectly smooth and it was really cool and all, except for the fact that his tail made it difficult to stay on him.

"Sorry. It'll be easier without your tail. Don't worry. We'll talk to Kisame! He'll know how you can grow legs!" The dragon assures him.

"Great. That will be amazing. I love swimming and everything, but I really miss my legs and another part of my anatomy." Suigetsu says with a heavy sigh.

"Oh that's still intact. It's complicated, but it's not showing at the moment because you aren't in the mood for a mounting." The Viking informs him.

Suigetsu blinks. Well that was something of a relief honestly. It was disturbing to hear a dragon talk about such things though.

"Good to know." The college student says as they descend onto the shallow water, just off the shore of Ireland's Coast.

"Here you go. You should feel much better now." Naruto says with a grin.

Suigetsu nods appreciatively, but couldn't help but find the whole situation weird. He was now a merman. A merman who had just ridden on the back of a talking dragon. That and Sassy was somewhere around here.

Apparently, Sassy had been coming here a lot. Sassy was his nickname for Sasuke. Personally, Suigetsu still thought that it suited his friend rather well really.

"Oh yeah! That's much better!" He says as he sighs in relief, once he was half submerged in the water.

"Good. KISAME! KISAME! Are you still here?!" Naruto calls out, after he transforms back into his human form.

Suigetsu gapes a few minutes later, when someone else made their presence known. It was another merman. Well at least Suigetsu thought it was another merman.

This man looked a lot different than him. His skin was blue and he had gills on face. Not to mention, he also had teeth like a sharks and he was a lot bigger than him!

"Yeah. I'm still here. We were scouting to see if the goblins had anymore ships, left in the area. What do you need kid?" Kisame asks.

"This is Suigetsu. He's a friend of Sasuke's. When he crossed over, he became a merman. He needs to learn how to change back and forth. You know, like you do. Can you help him?" The blonde asks hopefully.

"Yeah. I can help him. Any friend of Itachi's kid brother is a friend of mine." Kisame says and Suigetsu breathes a second sigh of relief.

Thank God. The creepy looking merman was friendly. Well maybe creepy was a stretch. Suigetsu supposed in a weird way he was handsome, but he was just so utterly _alien_. Frankly, it was freaking him out.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was still in the Goblin Kingdom. He had to find a way to get his brother out of there. Once he was sure that they were alone, the three of them made their way to the dungeon.

"It might have been reckless, but it was the only real chance I had." He whispers to himself quietly.

He knew that Orochimaru was a creep. There was likely a very good reason that he got banished in the first place. Sasuke didn't really care though. Saving Itachi took priority over whatever the former Goblin King's drama was.

As for Kimimaro, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how he felt about him. Clearly, he had been deceiving them all. He had only done it to get home though. Well at least as far as he could tell.

"We're almost there." Orochimaru tells him.

He just needed to figure out where the Goblin Kingdom was. Sasuke needed a way to get there and quickly. Finding a goblin and a fairy had been a stroke of pure, dumb luck. One that he had been all too eager to take advantage of.

"I can smell blood. We must be getting closer." Kimimaro says, still acting as Orochimaru's prisoner.

Sasuke got the impression that his former teacher was getting quite the kick out of their act. He was ENJOYING treating the fairy like his prisoner. It was twisted, but the young Traveler didn't care too much. Obviously, Kimimaro had consented to such an arrangement, so why should he argue about it?

That's when he heard the phrase, _"I can smell blood."_ That made his own blood run cold. What if it was ITACHI'S blood?!

"It's not his though. It's definitely not the scent of elf blood." The fairy reassures Sasuke.

Thank goodness. He had been worried that Itachi was seriously hurt or dead. Well he still might be, but at least it seemed a little less likely now.

"Here we are. Kimimaro, can you get through the door? It's locked." Orochimaru asks.

"I can get through the door and I'll open it from the other side." The fairy says as he turns into a fly and flies through a tiny crack in the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Sasuke asks in shock.

This place was truly fantastic. Dragons, unicorns, goblins, elves, fae, and other species. If you could imagine it, it was here. Sasuke had never seen anything like it and knew that there was likely no other realm that was anywhere nearly as beautiful or bizarre.

"Yes, that really just happened. This isn't Earth, Sasuke. Things are far different here than what you are used to. Should your soul choose this realm, you will eventually come to accept such things as normal." The college professor explains.

Sasuke wasn't sure that he would ever get used to something like that. A man had just turned into a bug. That wasn't something that he thought people ever got used to.

"Got it!" He hears Kimimaro say from the other side of the door as he opens it.

The former Goblin King and Traveler quickly rush inside the dungeon. Sasuke looks around and frowns. Were was Itachi? This was just an empty room as far as he could tell.

That's when he noticed that the room had a second door. Sasuke quickly races over and opens it. He sighs in relief when he realizes that door wasn't looked and walks through.

"Damn it, Sasuke! You can't just run off like that! You are in the Goblin's Castle. You need to be more careful!" The goblin scolds him.

Sasuke promptly flips Orochimaru off. He was seriously not in the mold to be scolded by his creepy teacher. Screw that. He was here to rescue Itachi. Not to get lectured.

The youngest Uchiha quickly looks around. There were several rooms. It didn't take long to figure out which one had Itachi in it though.

Really, he probably should have expected that Itachi would be inside the cell with the most guards protecting it. That was just his luck. Damn it. This wasn't going to be easy, but they had to try.

"Who are you?!" The guards demand, upon seeing Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kimimaro.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a Traveler. King Danzo said that he was going to inform everyone of my arrival. Did he not keep his word?" Sasuke demands.

He hoped that he sounded convincing. The Uchiha wasn't lying. So he figured that would help sway them. Thankfully, it worked.

"Oh of course! We should have guessed right away! You do so resemble Mikoto Uchiha. I'm sorry, Traveler! We can not allow you to see the prisoners. It's far too dangerous." The guard says.

"I'm sorry as well. It seems that we have a misunderstanding occurring between all of us." Sasuke murmurs in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" The guards all ask in baffled voices.

Sasuke glances at Kimimaro and he nods. The fairy smirks and flutters his wings, once given the signal. A beautiful blue dust emitted from them and blew onto the faces of the guards.

It was apparently some kind of sleeping dust. The guards all fell asleep almost instantly. Well that was surprisingly easier than Sasuke had expected, really.

"Nice job!" Sasuke exclaims.

"Thanks. We make such a good team!" Orochimaru says happily.

"What are you talking about?! You didn't do anything!" Kimimaro growls at him.

Sasuke just shakes his head and heads inside, once Kimimaro opens the door. That's when his eyes widen. He could see Itachi. He was chained to the wall.

"ITACHI! IT'S ME! IT'S SASUKE!" He says as he hurls himself at his brother and hugs him tightly.

Itachi stares at Sasuke in shock. This couldn't be his baby brother, could it? It certainly looked like him. Well an older Sasuke, but Sasuke nonetheless. Was it a trick though?

"How do I know that you are the real Sasuke?" He snaps at him.

"Because when I was a kid, you used to poke my forehead a lot. It was really annoying. Oh and my favorite food is tomatoes. You also like cabbage for some strange reason. Seriously, cabbage. That's disgusting, Itachi." Sasuke says.

Itachi blinks. It really was Sasuke. This was nothing short of a miracle, but he was putting himself in great danger. How on Earth did he even manage to get this far inside the castle?

"Sasuke, stand back. I have to break those chains." Orochimaru informs him.

"Alright." The youngest Uchiha replies as he moves to the side to give the college professor room to do what he had to do.

With that, Orochimaru grabs the chains. Sasuke stares in awe as the goblin crushed them like they were nothing. He makes a mental note that goblins were apparently much stronger than they looked. That or at least Orochimaru was.

"Alright. I have to admit, that was pretty cool." Sasuke says.

"I never thought that I'd actually have to say thank you to Orochimaru." Itachi mutters as he gets up and hugs Sasuke properly.

"This is sweet and everything, but we really must be going. We don't want to get caught. I can glamour Itachi as I did Orochimaru." Kimimaro says.

Sasuke and Itachi nod. The youngest Uchiha was rather relieved that fairy magic was apparently so versatile. Idly, he wondered what the catch was. Surely, there had to be one.

"Do it!" Sasuke says and Kimimaro does as he asks.

Soon enough, Itachi looked like a goblin. He had dark blue skin and violet eyes. His skin looked like tree bark. Apparently, that was a common skin texture for goblins. Well at least that's what Sasuke was beginning to think at this point.

"Let's go. We can walk out of here quickly." Sasuke says.

"And if worse comes to worse, we can fight our way out." Itachi says.

"The castle halls are only so wide. They couldn't attack with their full force." Orochimaru observes in agreement.

* * *

With that, the three of them head off. It was a miracle, but they almost made it out the door before Danzo saw them. Sasuke frowns and gestures for the others to go on.

He could still talk to Danzo. Danzo didn't know that he knew the truth. Itachi and Orochimaru were disguised as goblins. Hopefully, the Goblin King wouldn't care too much about a fairy.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up at this hour and who are your friends?" The elderly man inquires.

"I couldn't sleep. These goblins were kind enough to offer me a tour of the kingdom. They also said that they were going to punish the prisoner by ripping off his wings." Sasuke says.

It seemed like a reasonable excuse. He was new to the Goblin Kingdom. Anyone would have wanted to explore and who better to be his guides than a pair of goblins? Really, it all made perfect sense.

"Of course. Perhaps I should join you? I would very much like to show you all the sights of our kingdom and it's always great fun to see a fairy's wings get ripped off." Danzo offers cheerfully.

Sasuke mentally winces. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't allow the Goblin King to go with them for obvious reasons. They were trying to escape, but he couldn't say no. That would be too suspicious.

Apparently, Itachi knew this and decided to take matters into his own hands though. The "goblin" walks over to Danzo and quickly yanks a dagger from his belt and slashes at his throat! Blood splashes everywhere!

"I just severed his vocal cords. He can't speak. He'll bleed out. The guards won't be patrolling this place for several hours." Itachi says as he walks out of the castle door.

Sasuke stares in horror. Granted, he didn't like Danzo. Still he had never seen someone get their throat slit before.

Itachi had slit Danzo's throat so precisely that the other man didn't even have time to cry out in pain. He didn't even have time to cry out for help. The elderly goblin was now choking on his own blood.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asks him uncertainly.

"I am sorry that you had to see that, Sasuke. Sadly, this is war. People die in wars. That's why I strive to avoid them at all costs." Itachi states.

He never imagined that Itachi would be the person to do such a thing. Itachi was his older brother. Itachi was the man who used to comfort him when he had nightmares or got scared during bad storms. It was hard to reconcile that with the fact that in this world, Itachi was seemingly able to kill with ease.

"Excellent, Itachi." Orochimaru coos at him and with that, they headed out of the castle.

Sasuke sighs in relief, when he noticed the unicorn was still there. Unfortunately, there was only one. The youngest Uchiha was pretty sure that it could only carry two people on its back.

"You two should ride it. We'll escape on foot. Goblins and fairies are fast. Unicorns may be faster than us, but we can manage." The silver haired fairy says.

"Good to know. Can you get back to Ireland or is this where we part ways?" Sasuke asks as he gets onto the unicorn's back with Itachi.

Orochimaru frowns as he considers his answer. He normally would have told Sasuke that he was coming back to Ireland. The young Uchiha owed him for helping the man to save his brother, but he knew better.

The Uchiha family reviled him. They would likely attack him on sight. It was unlikely that he would get a chance to explain. Sasuke would though.

"This is where we part ways." He says.

"I shall meet you by the waterfall in three days time. I care naught what hour. I must find a way to contact Jugo." Kimimaro says.

"Who is Jugo?" Itachi asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke shakes his head. He could explain all about Jugo and everything else later. For right now, they had to focus on getting out of there as soon as possible!

"I'll tell you later. Alright, girl. Can you get us to the shore?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course, I can. Welcome back, Prince Itachi. I'm so glad that you're okay." The unicorn says as she gallops off swiftly.

The college student couldn't help but be amazed once more at the creatures speed. Not only was the unicorn magnificent visually, it was also swift. Swifter than even Naruto in his dragon form.

"Itachi, how are we going to get back? Orochimaru and Kimimaro summoned Aoda for us last time. I don't know how to do that." Sasuke inquires.

"I have a way for us to get back. Don't worry. We just need to make it to the shore." He says as he guides the unicorn gently to go faster.

The countryside whizzed passed them. Sasujke was pretty damn sure that he was never going to get used to riding a unicorn, especially not with Itachi. It was all so surreal.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. Itachi thanks the unicorn and it gallops off. It was at that moment that Itachi pulled a necklace out from underneath his clothing.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"You'll see." Itachi says as he blows on what seemed to be a whistle.

Almost instantly, the calm waters were decidedly less calm. A tower of water formed. At first Sasuke thought it was a tsunami, but when it cleared a ship was visible. A very large ship.

"What the?" Sasuke asks as he stares at the grand vessel in shock.

"My boyfriend is a merman. There are some perks to being involved with a merman. A lot of ships have a habit of sinking. Sometimes his kind fix them up. This is powdered by magic. It will take us wherever want to go. We don't even have to know how to sail." Itachi reasons.

Sasuke tries his best not to gape. He knew that he was likely failing, but he couldn't help it. This was amazing!

"Wow. What are the perks of having a Dragoon for a boyfriend?" He asks as they board the ship.

"A Dragoon? Well you certainly do favor the exotic. They tend to have rather large piles of treasure that they share with their Mates. They also can turn into a dragon, obviously. Oh and they are very monogamous. They also say that there are few species who are more eager to please." Itachi says with a smirk and Sasuke feels his face heat up in embarrassment.

"You pervert!" Sasuke growls at Itachi.

"Foolish little brother. You can't deny that you walked right into that one." Itachi says as he pokes Sasuke on the forehead and with that, their ship sets sail for Ireland.


	12. A Lot of Explaining to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Itachi return to the others as the goblins begin to plot in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Last chapter, I said that they weren't getting off that easily. This chapter, you will find out why. Don't worry, I have plans for our two less than friendly goblins.

Sasuke had to admit, the ship was fast. Itachi's boyfriend definitely knew his ships. Perhaps that wasn't surprising though. He was a merman.

"So how does that work with you and Kisame, exactly?" Sasuke asks as they swiftly head towards the Irish Coast.

"Oh well Kisame can grow legs for a few hours at a time. I also don't want to go into details about merman biology, but all the parts are there." Itachi says with a smile.

Sasuke suddenly looks a little green around the gills. He was glad that Itachi had found love. It was also a damn good thing that he apparently liked to spoil Itachi with gifts like ships. He still didn't want to think about his brother actually getting cuddly with the merman though.

"Th-at's good to know. I was going to ask how do you kiss him? His teeth look like a shark's." Sasuke clarifies.

"Oh well those are retractable. He can make them human or merman sharp. It just depends on his preference." His elder brother explains.

"Good. Good. Well I'm glad that you have someone. That's great. How long do you think that it will take us to get to Ireland?" The younger Uchiha inquires.

Itachi pauses as he considers it. They were traveling at a rather swift pace. He didn't think that it would take too long.

"I'd say a half hour or an hour at most. Really, Sasuke. It's no more different than your Dragoon. He can transform into a dragon or a man. It's all a matter of choice." He clarifies.

"Yeah. I think I get it now. They are going to be so angry with me. I kinda went off without them. I figured that the element of surprise was too powerful not to take advantage of." The raven haired man admits with a sigh.

"In other words, you were extremely foolish. You could have gotten us all killed because you went off with only half of a plan. Fortunately for you, you have a lot of dumb luck and you're an Uchiha. Even half of a plan from an Uchiha is generally enough to get the job done." Itachi says with a smirk as he pokes his forehead once more.

Sasuke glares at Itachi! Enough with the forehead poking thing! His big brother apparently wasn't' going to let that go.

"Will you STOP doing that?!" He demands.

"I haven't seen you in years. We have a lot of catching up to do. That includes annoying you. Oh and once Naruto gets his claws on you, forehead pokes are really going to be the least of your concerns." The smoky eyed elf informs him.

That statement causes Sasuke to gulp. Damn it. Itachi was right. Naruto was going to be furious with him and he had a good reason to. His brother hadn't been wrong when he said that Sasuke could have gotten them all killed.

"I'm going to hide behind you when we land." Sasuke whispers.

"Foolish little brother, do you really think that will stop a Viking?" Itachi asks with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Jugo blinks. The magic that had changed Karin into a Siren and transformed Suigetsu into a merman was now swirling around him. That made him nervous to put it mildly.

He really didn't have any way of knowing what he was going to turn into. That thought scared Jugo. A merman and a Siren weren't bad, but there were clearly other creatures here. Hopefully, the college student wasn't about to get turned into a goblin or something! That would be awful.

"Relax. Let the magic run its course." Gaara calls out to him reassuringly.

Jugo forces a smile at the red head. He did appreciate the support. That didn't change the situation though. At any moment, his life could be changed forever in ways that he didn't understand. With that in mind, it was extremely difficult to relax.

"Oh wow!" Karin breathes in awe a few minutes later, once it was over.

"What?! What happened?!" Jugo asks as he looks down and he was relieved to see that he still had legs.

Well he wasn't a merman. He probably wasn't a Siren either. What was he? That's when he felt something brush against his arms and goes to investigate.

Wings? Not feathery wings either. They were translucent white wings. Fairy wings? Had he been turned into a fairy?

"They're beautiful, Jugo." Karin tells him.

"Thanks. I wonder if they can actually support me though. They're quite nice too look at, but I don't think they can handle my weight." He muses.

"Oh trust me. They can. Magic is capable of working miracles. That and it's the power of youth!" Guy says and Lee nods his head excitedly in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later, Itachi and Sasuke arrive on the coast of Ireland. Sasuke winces when he saw a golden dragon flying overhead. That had to be Naruto.

His fears were confirmed when the dragon swooped down and picked Sasuke off of the ship with his feet. Thankfully, Naruto at least didn't slice him to ribbons with those wicked looking talons.

"Sasuke, you said you were exploring the countryside! You didn't say you were going sailing! What in the name of Odin is going on?!" He demands.

"Naruto, can you p-put me down? I'll explain. I promise." Sasuke says as he tries not to look down.

It was one thing to ride on Naruto's back. It was another for him to be carried around by his feet. What if golden dragon accidentally dropped him?!

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Naruto grumbles as he flies him back to the shore.

Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha being greeted by their significant other though. Kisame summons a gust of water underneath him to splash him onto the ship where Itachi was. The merman didn't waste any time in quickly forming legs sand rushing over to Itachi.

Kisame spins his lover around happily. Itachi was alive! He was alive and didn't seem to be hurt! It was a miracle!

"Kisame, I missed you too. I missed you more than you'll ever know, but please stop spinning me. You're making me dizzy, my love." The other elf pleads.

"Oh right. Sorry. I got carried away there for a minute. We never stopped trying to get you back. I sunk most of that bastard's fleet." Kisame assures him.

"That does sound like you. He may have mentioned your exploits a few times in a most irritated fashion. I slit his throat. I'm not sure if he actually died though or not. We had to leave quickly." Itachi says.

Kisame smirks. That was his elf. Beautiful, but very deadly. He might be a pacifist by nature, but Itachi did believe in self-defense.

"That sounds like you as well. So it looks like your little brother managed to rescue you, after all. Good. Well some of his friends showed up. One of them transformed into a merman. I've been teaching the kid how to transform between merman and human." The relieved lover informs him.

Itachi blinks. Some of Sasuke's friends had made it here? That was impossible though. Surely, Sasuke would have noticed that he had brought them right? Unless…

"The portal when he fell asleep must not have completely disappeared. His friends must have gone looking for him and gotten sucked in." He whispers.

"Yeah. That seems to be what happened. I'm not sure what the other ones are, but Suigetsu is a merman. Your kid brother is in for one Hell of a surprise. That's assuming that LoverBoy over there, ever lets him go." The sharp toothed man chuckles.

"That's likely going to be awhile. Dragoons are known to be rather overprotective of their lovers and Sasuke did just knowingly put himself in harm's way." Itachi reasons.

* * *

Back at the castle, Mikoto watches the scene with no small amount of amusement. It reminded her of when they first arrived in Eien No Yume. It had been quite the adjustment to say the least.

"Now that his friends are here, I think Sasuke will be even more inclined to stay." She whispers to her husband.

"One would think so. Still it does no good to get our hopes up. His soul will make the decision. I'm just glad to see him alive, healthy, and happy again. I never would have thought that he would have a soft spot for Vikings, but who am I to judge?" He notes mischievously.

"Mmm a fine point, My Love." Mikoto agrees.

That's when Guy looks around. Sasuke had been away for too long. His powers of youth were telling him that something was amiss.

"Have any of you seen Sasuke?" The Leprechaun King inquires.

"Not for awhile. Naruto did mention that Sasuke wanted to explore more of Ireland. It's a safe place. While I would prefer that he didn't wander off, he is a Traveler. It's in his blood to explore." Fugaku answers.

Guy nods. That answer seems to satisfy him for the moment because he goes back to inspecting his pot of gold. The Uchihas had learned a long time ago, that that part of the myths was entirely accurate. Leprechauns sure loved their gold.

It didn't take long for Itachi, Suigetsu, and Kisame to walk back to the castle. Naruto flies towards the castle and lands with Sasuke still firmly wrapped in his feet. The dragon was currently glaring at his beloved elf and it didn't take a genius to realize something major had happened.

"ITACHI! YOU'RE SAFE!" Mikoto says as she hurls herself at the older elf and hugs him tightly.

Fugaku runs over to Itachi and joins the family embrace. Sasuke watches from his position of being held hostage by his lover's rather large foot. He grumbles at Naruto.

"You don't get to join the reunion until you tell me what you did." Naruto insists.

"Alright. Alright. I knew that the Goblin King didn't know me yet. Travelers are valuable here. He just let me in. I was able to find Itachi's cell and rescue him. Itachi had a ship that he used to get us back here. Apparently, Kisame gave him one." Sasuke says in a rush.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Sasuke, goblins are not exactly known for being friendly. You actually waltzed in there ALONE and rescued Itachi?! I don't know whether to be impressed or if I want to strangle you for being so stupid!" Naruto growls at him.

Fugaku shakes his head as he overhears the Dragoon's conversation with his youngest son. Oh boy. He didn't envy Sasuke at the moment. He was dealing with a very huffy Dragoon.

"Don't be too hard on him. I've missed that boy for years. I'd rather not have him become Dragon Chow." He warns Naruto.

"I'd never seriously hurt him. I'm not above tying him up and giving his arse the spanking that he deserves though! Honestly, Sasuke how could you be that reckless! You could have been killed!" Naruto growls more.

Sasuke gulps. Uh oh. While he wasn't necessarily opposed to spanking in general, Naruto was a Viking. A really strong and angry Viking. His spankings might be a little harder than he felt comfortable with.

"I had to save my brother. I'm sorry that I was sneaky, but when I found out that Orochimaru and Kimimaro were from this world I took them back. They helped me save Itachi. It worked." He says.

He figured that Naruto, his family, and the others would only get more angry, if he didn't' tell them full truth. They'd probably find out later anyway. Itachi would likely tell them.

Really, it was just smarter to be honest. Sasuke might as well get all his lumps out of the way. Whatever. It was worth it. Itachi was back. He was safe and that's what mattered most.

"You went off with Orochimaru?! Are you insane?!" Naruto hisses at him.

It was now Mikoto's and Fugaku's turn to give Sasuke dirty looks. It wasn't entirely his fault. He probably didn't know who he had been dealing with, but still. It was Orochimaru.

"I had to do something to get Itachi back. Besides, it worked. I don't care that he's a creep. My brother is safe. You can be mad at me if you want. I deserve it, but I don't regret what I did. You would have done the same thing to save your father." Sasuke snaps at him.

The blonde Viking sighs. Sadly, he couldn't really argue with that point. He would have done it, if it meant saving his father. He could understand why his elf had behaved so foolishly, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Don't do it again. Don't run off like that, especially not with Orochimaru. Kimimaro is one thing. He's a fairy. They're mischievous, but they usually aren't evil. Orochimaru is evil. He might be less evil than Danzo, but he's still bad news." Naruto warns him.

"I'm not going to do it again. I only did it the first time because I wanted to save Itachi!" Sasuke protests.

"Good. You can go see your friends then. They arrived shortly after you snuck off." Naruto grumbles as he releases him.

Sasuke sighs and strokes Naruto's golden scaly face. He knew that the Dragoon was only being this way because he cared. He had been worried about him. He just hoped that he would eventually forgive him.

"Alright. I'll go try to explain to them what is going on and then we can talk. Alright?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. We can do that. I'm going to give that arse of yours the spanking you earned for this stunt." Naruto growls at him and Sasuke gulps as he heads over to reunite with the rest of Taka.

* * *

"Sasuke, what the Hell is going on? Why am I part fish? Karin is a freaking Siren and Jugo is a fairy! A fairy!" Suigetsu demands.

The raven haired college student rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh boy. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"When you cross over to this realm, sometimes your body changes. It's a natural camouflage. I'm not really sure if there are any actual humans here. So far I've seen fae, elves, unicorns, Dragoons, leprechauns, goblins, banshees, and just about everything else that you can imagine though." Sasuke tries to explain.

"How did we get here? What do you mean by crossing over?" Karin demands.

"Well I'm a Traveler. Travelers are people who can walk between realms. I didn't do it on purpose. One day, I went to bed and the next thing I knew, I was here. I'm really not sure how the three of you got to Eien No Yume." He says thoughtfully.

"This place has a name?!" Suigetsu and Karin demand.

Jugo shakes his head at their antics. Of course the place had a name. You couldn't just have a place without a name. Just because it was magical, didn't mean it was nameless.

"Well yeah. Anyway, my family has apparently been living here for years. They got stuck. They couldn't go back to Earth." Sasuke continues.

He could only hope that somehow his friends would understand. This had to be absolutely terrifying for them. Sasuke knew that it was for him originally. It still was sometimes.

"Your family is here?" Jugo asks in shock.

"Yes, you might not recognize them from the pictures because their species changed. The beautiful banshee is my mother. The fae with the fangs is my father. Itachi is another elf." He introduces them.

"It's so nice to meet some of Sasuke's friends." Mikoto offers sweetly.

"Um nice to meet you too. I think. I'm Suigetsu." The white haired man says.

Mikoto laughs at his terrified expression and hugs Itachi tighter. Sasuke's friends were in for a very steep learning curve. She didn't particularly envy them at the moment.

"I'm Karin!" The red headed Siren introduces herself proudly.

"A pleasure to meet you." Fugaku states as he watches the newcomers seriously.

"And I'm Jugo." The rather large fairy states and the Uchiha all nod in confirmation.

Well that went better than he expected. Honestly, Sasuke figured that Taka would freak out. They were in a completely different world and their species had changed.

The thought suddenly occurs to him that they might just be in shock. This could be the calm before the storm and when that storm hit, it was going to be ugly. Really, really ugly.

He could easily imagine them snapping out of it later. Karin was likely going to wail like a banshee. Suigetsu would panic. Jugo might get angry.

An angry Jugo was a rare, but frightening sight. That was one of the main reasons why Sasuke tried to desperately to help his friend through his various issues. Very few people could handle it, when that man snapped.

"King Guy, would you mind if we stayed at your castle for awhile longer? My friends really need to get used to everything before we start traveling again." Sasuke asks.

"Oh that's fine! It's very youthful to make new friends and we leprechauns pride ourselves on our hospitality!" Guy informs him.

Sasuke smiles and nods in relief. Well that was one problem down. Now, he just had to figure out a way to pacify his furious boyfriend. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

"Great. Naruto, you wanna go inside and talk about this?" Sasuke asks.

"You're damn right, I want to talk about this!" Naruto says he transforms back into a man and follows his elf inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Kimimaro arrives at the waterfall. He knew that Sasuke would keep his word. He seemed like an honest sort.

"I'm glad that he managed to save his brother." He whispers to himself.

Kimimaro's own heart was not so happy though. He had left Jugo behind. His only hope of ever seeing him again was based on Sasuke's goodwill. He didn't particularly like feeling so helpless.

While he was sure that Sasuke would come and meet with him, he wasn't sure what would happen after that. Would Jugo even want to come to the other world? Would he believe Sasuke?

"It's quite possible that he would just think that Sasuke has gone mad. There is no reason for Jugo to believe him. Not really." The fairy whispers to himself.

"Are you still melancholy over that damn human?" Kimimaro hears an all too familiar voice ask.

That's when he stiffens. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Orochimaru. Until recently, he had always considered the man to be a forced ally. All bets were now off.

They were home. There was no reason for the former Goblin King to seek him out. The silver haired fairy couldn't help but feel nervous at the fact that the other man had.

"What do you want?" He asks the goblin.

"I want your help in retaking my Kingdom. Even with Danzo dead, it won't be easy. That and we can't even be sure that Danzo is dead. Itachi slit his throat, but he didn't stay long enough to ensure that no one came to his aid in time." The former college professor reasons.

This causes the green eyed being to raise his eyebrow. He had absolutely no idea why Orochimaru thought that he would help him. Why should he stick his neck out for the other man?

"And why would I assist you in this endeavor? There is a very good chance that you'll fail. If you do, it will mean that we'll both be put to death. Likely in rather horrific ways, I might add. What's in it for me?" The fairy inquires.

"A place at my Court. A home. You'll be richer than you could ever have dreamed of. If the human comes to our world, you may take him with you. I imagine that he'd be a lot happier in a castle than frolicking about in the woods. Don't you think?" The dark haired goblin asks slyly.

"You don't know him then. Jugo isn't a man who cares only for gold and power like yourself. He'd be perfectly happy, frolicking in the forest." Kimimaro retorts.

"Are you saying that you have no intention of helping me?" The goblin growls at him.

"That's correct. I have no intention of assisting you in your suicide mission. What happens to the Goblin Kingdom is of no concern to me." He states.

Orochimaru feels his blood boil with rage. How dare Kimimaro abandon him in such a fashion?! Oh he would come to regret this decision.

"Well I do hope for your sake, that you will change your mind. If not, well bad things happen to fairies who cross goblins." He warns Kimimaro, before disappearing into the Irish countryside.

* * *

Back at the Goblin Castle, the guards had found Danzo. The man was clinging to life, if only by a thread. Kabuto was treating him in the medical ward.

The man was far closer to death's door than he was to the world of the living. That wouldn't stop him though. He would at least stabilize him. This unexpected turn of events could only work in his favor.

"He's going to need a blood transfusion." Kabuto says as he and the other healers begin to work on exactly that.

If he could "save" Danzo's life, that meant the Goblin King would be in his debt. From there, it would be a short while until he was named Danzo's successor. Once that happened, he would wait a suitable amount of time for an "accident" to occur.

After the accident, he would be the next King. It would all work out rather perfectly. Sadly, there was just one problem.

"There we go. The transfusion is working." He says happily to the other healers with fake cheer.

He had to save Danzo's life first. That was no easy feat. Whoever had attacked the Goblin King had struck true. It was likely only out of sheer stubbornness that Danzo still breathed.

Kabuto didn't know this for a fact, but he knew it in his gut. He wasn't sure how, but somehow Itachi Uchiha was responsible for their King's current condition. That was just fine with the silver haired goblin though.

The healer and advisor had no particular love for Danzo. He was cruel and ruthless. Kabuto was a survivor though. Despite being one of Orochimaru's favorites, he had survived the transition of power. Not many of Orochimaru's former followers could say the same.

"I think he's stable for now. If he pulls through the night, he'll have a fighting chance." Kabuto says with a smirk.

It would be a long night. The goblin had no doubts of that. Still Kabuto was confident that he could help Danzo pull through, for now.

Danzo's and Orochimaru's biggest mistake was believing that they could control the Travelers. Travelers couldn't be controlled. The only way to control them was to kill them really.

It wasn't his first goal to kill them, but he would. If those damn Travelers set foot in HIS Kingdom again, he would ensure that they would regret it or his name wasn't Kabuto.


	13. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabuto plots while everyone celebrates the Uchiha Brothers return in their own unique ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke gulps nervously, once he was alone with his boyfriend. Well, at least that's what the youngest Uchiha thought Naruto was to him. He was sure that the Viking would use another description. That didn't really matter at the moment though. What mattered is that he was dealing with one very irritated Dragoon.

"I know that you did it to save Itachi, but that was stupid! You're smarter than that! You can't just run off like that! The Goblin Kingdom is dangerous, Sasuke!" Naruto growls at him as he pins Sasuke to the bed.

Sasuke squirms underneath him. His back was towards Naruto. That made him feel equal parts nervous and aroused. The blonde was every inch a Viking Warrior and that meant that the elf wasn't going anywhere for the foreseeable future.

He was just too strong. Sasuke had always considered himself to be in good shape, but he wasn't in Viking Shape. His entire body didn't ripple with the strength of an ancient warrior and a mythological beast.

"I know that it was dangerous. I had to try though. You know that I did. I'm sorry that I made you worry. Really, I am. It worked though, didn't it?" The raven haired man whispers.

Naruto sighs. He couldn't really argue with that. Sasuke had manage to rescue his brother and neither of them were injured. That was nothing short of a miracle.

His elf was a miracle though. His infuriatingly beautiful and reckless elf that he was still considering strangling or claiming until the other man couldn't walk. That way, Sasuke wouldn't be able to pull a stupid stunt like this ever again.

"Yes, it worked. You got very lucky." Naruto growls.

"I know. I'm sorry. Can you let me up now?" Sasuke inquires hopefully.

"No. I think that your fine arse is going to stay right where you are for now. It's really the only way that I can be sure that you won't run off again." The blonde states bluntly.

Sasuke sighs. Well he had that one coming. That was fair. Still it was a bit awkward to be pinned underneath someone that could transform into a dragon. He really did need to learn how to use his magic more to balance out the power dynamics of their relationship.

"Naruto, why would I want to go anywhere? I have my family, my friends, and I have you. There's no where else that I would rather be." The Traveler says.

He wasn't lying. Really, he did have everything that he wanted at the moment. Sasuke was realistic though. He knew that he had to reassure the Viking that he wasn't a "flight risk."

"You're trying to flatter me. Hoping to charm me into letting you go." The Dragoon observes in a somewhat sulky tone.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Dragoons could sulk. Honestly, the things that he learned in this realm were truly amazing sometimes.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't make it any less true." Sasuke whispers.

"You're going to be the death of me. You know that, right?" Naruto says as he places a kiss to his elf's cheek.

"I hope not. I prefer to have a living boyfriend. I'm not into dead people." The Traveler says slyly.

This causes the Viking to tilt his head in confusion. What was a boyfriend? Oh and more importantly, what did the elf mean when he said that he wasn't into dead people?

"Your tongue is strange to me. I confess that I'm unfamiliar with the term boyfriend and I'm uncertain what you mean by the dead people comment." He says forlornly.

"Damn. I'm sorry. I keep forgetting. Boyfriend is just a term that some people in my time use to describe the man who is dating them. I mean courting. Yeah. Courting! Not being into dead people means that I'm not attracted to corpses. So yeah, I'd rather keep you alive." Sasuke explains.

Naruto finds himself smiling at Sasuke's explanation. At least in his own way, the elf was saying that he viewed their relationship as a serious one. That was a good sign.

"Well I am glad that you view me as your boyfriend and I'm going to assume that you were jesting about the corpses. Honestly, you get the most disturbing ideas into your head sometimes." Naruto observes.

"Oh believe me, I know. It's a good thing that I have you around to distract me from those disturbing ideas." The elf says slyly.

"That you do, but you are naught getting off that easily. You still need to be punished." The blue eyed Viking warns him.

With that being said, he brings his hand down on Sasuke's backside. Sasuke yips in surprise. He wasn't sure that he would classify it as painful, but it wasn't gentle.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hisses at him in annoyance.

"No. No. You behaved poorly. You put your life and the life of your brother at risk. I don't care what happens to Orochimaru and I'm unfamiliar with Kimimaro, but I can't let that go unaddressed. How are you ever going to learn how to be a good elf, if you aren't disciplined when you are a bad one?" He asks and with that, Naruto spanks him again.

"Naruto, seriously! Knock that off!" The other man growls at him.

Naruto wasn't really familiar with that phrase, but the intent was unmistakable. Sasuke wanted him to cease his disciplining.

"I should give you more than two swats to that arse of yours for what you did, but I think that I've gotten my point across." Naruto says as he gets off Sasuke and pulls the elf into his lap.

"Yeah! You have. You didn't need to go all caveman. Sheesh." Sasuke grumbles.

"A very strange tongue, indeed. I suppose it matters naught though. You certainly know how to use it well in every way that matters." The blonde says as he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto. He was a little bit of a caveman, but honestly that was probably to be expected. He was from another era.

That and he was a Dragoon. It might not be fair to hold him to the same standards that he would have held a modern human boyfriend to. Besides, Naruto had stopped when he told him to. It was alright.

Naruto returns the kiss happily. Well at least his elf was safe. That's what mattered most. Hopefully, he had learned his lesson.

"I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't protect you, if I don't know where you're going." He says, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too. Naruto, I'm not helpless. You're a big bad Viking Dragoon, but I'm a Traveler. I have magic. That and I'm an elf. I'm not exactly a damsel in distress." Sasuke informs him.

"Oh I know you're strong, but Dragoons protect our Mates. That's just who we are." The blonde tells him and Sasuke sighs, nodding in understanding.

It was quite possible that Naruto couldn't help it. He couldn't help that he was overprotective. He was a Dragon. Dragons were probably just wired differently. Sasuke knew that Naruto meant well though and so for now, he was fine with just leaving it at that.

* * *

Meanwhile Kabuto checks on Danzo. His condition had stabilized for now. It would be so easy just to kill the King. Everyone would have assumed that the neck injury was too severe for him to overcome, but that would be unwise.

"I need to get him to label me as his Successor." The silver haired goblin murmurs.

Kabuto had just saved Danzo's life. There was a good chance that the injured goblin might name him his Successor without any prompting. Despite that, Kabuto had to be sure. So he was prepared to take drastic measures.

He smirks as a pink haired witch made her way over to Danzo's bedside. She was from a strange land known as America or the United States. It was one of the more modern times. Goblins rarely ventured to that era or corner of the world, but Kabuto was more than willing to go out of his way to find useful allies and that was how he discovered Sakura.

"Can you do it?" He asks as he glances at the sleeping Goblin King.

"Aye. I can do it, but it will cost you. I'm not going to meddle in the Goblin Kingdom's affairs without getting something in return." She tells him.

"Name your price. You can have anything that you like." The goblin replies.

Sakura pauses as she considers her words carefully. She wasn't entirely certain that she could trust Kabuto. The opportunity was too good to pass up though. She might get a chance to return to the other realm.

"I wasn't always part of this place. Many years ago, there was a bright explosion of light. I got sucked into this realm. I should like to go back to Earth. You say that you've found a Traveler. Do you think that he could take me there?" Sakura asks.

"I'd say it's possible. I can make no promise. If he is incapable, I will give you a place in my Court, if you like." Kabuto promises.

Sakura bites her lower lip nervously. She didn't want to be part of the Goblin Kingdom. She didn't even want to be part of the snapshot in time that she was frozen in. She wanted to go forward.

Time in Eien No Yume was a funny thing. People aged, but time didn't move forward. It was divided into sections. One had only to travel to get to another era, but your own home would never move forward.

Oh the seasons would change. People would celebrate new years, but essentially they were frozen. The Vikings for instance would never eventually settle and have descendents who could drive cars, for instance.

"I'll take your deal. I don't like the fact that I have no real protection save for my magic. There are so many supernatural beings here and not all of them are friendly. It would be a smarter play to go with the Devil that I know." She observes.

That's what she missed the most really. Going forward. Sakura sometimes traveled to other sections. From what she gathered in the real world, it was the year 2017. Had she not been sucked into that bright light, the witch might already be dead of old age.

That or she'd be close to it. Still she would have had the chance to live her life. She would have had the chance to see how things changed as time went by naturally. She shouldn't be able to travel for a few days and go to Ancient Egypt and then sail in another direction to find the modern era. That just wasn't natural.

"That's a very wise decision. Caste the spell and we shall adjourn for dinner." He states with a sly smile.

"Very well." Sakura says as he her hands begin to glow green and she waves them over Danzo's head.

The spell would make him do Kabuto's bidding. Sakura wasn't a vampire, but it was similar to how a vampire's Compulsion worked. It was possible that Danzo's will might simply overpower her own, but she didn't find that too likely. She could be a very stubborn woman, when she had to be.

* * *

Back at the Irish Castle, the rest of Taka was still in a daze. None of them really knew how to react to all of this. They were in a completely different world and apparently their friend was somehow magical.

"I still can't believe that I can turn into a freaking fish." Suigetsu grumbles.

"Oh quiet! It's not that bad! At least you smell better this way!" Karin snaps at him.

"What did you say?!" The violet eyed merman demands.

Jugo just shakes his head and sighs. He didn't think that now was really the time to be bickering. He wanted to help Sasuke, but Sasuke had gone with the blonde willingly. That had to mean that he was relatively safe.

"I know what you are thinking. Please put your mind at ease. Naruto would never hurt Sasuke." Mikoto assures Jugo.

Jugo couldn't help but smile at the banshee. The woman was quite empathetic it would seem. That was rather at odds with what little he knew about banshees. Then again, he was an almost seven foot tall fairy. Jugo didn't exactly have any room to talk.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." The orange haired man replies.

"Yeah. That's a good point. So the blonde dragon is safe?" Suigetsu asks incredulously.

"Of course, he's safe. You really shouldn't judge someone solely on their species. That's wrong." Fugaku chastises the sword lover.

Suigetus just gapes at the Fae in response. Really? He had to go there? It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to handle a dragon!

"Yeah! Suigetsu!" Karin joins in.

"Unbelievable. I think I'm gonna go for a swim on the beach. I don't really know how long, I can hold this form." He mutters as he heads off.

Jugo quickly follows Suigetsu. The last thing that they needed was to be at each other's throats. He knew that his friend hadn't meant any harm. It was a logical question.

After all, he had been concerned for Sasuke's safety. He had assumed that a dragon was a threat as well. The fairy was just as 'guilty' as his other friend. It wasn't fair that only the violet eyed merman had gotten singled out.

"Suigetsu!" Jugo calls out as he sees the white haired college student dive into the water.

"It's fine, Jugo. I just needed to get away for a bit. I'm not running off or anything. Well, maybe I should say that I'm not swimming off. It's not a big deal. I just wasn't in the mood to put up with a lecture."' He states.

"I get it. This is all really intense. None of us were prepared for this. They shouldn't have singled you out like that. It wasn't fair." The gentle giant says.

Suigetsu nods. Yeah. He didn't really care for being made into the bad guy because he had been worried about their friend. How was he supposed to know that friendly dragons were a thing?

Sure, Naruto had given him a ride. That didn't necessarily mean that he was a good dragon though. That and he had seemed rather irritated at their friend. It was only natural that he would be worried about Sasuke.

"Yeah. It wasn't. I'll be okay though. What about you? Are you going to be okay with being a fairy?" The other Taka Member asks.

"I guess I'll have to learn to be okay with it. It doesn't look like any of us have a choice in this matter. Besides, there are worse things to be than a fairy." Jugo says with a shrug.

* * *

Later that day, the rather diverse group has dinner in the Irish Dinning Hall. Sasuke blinks. He'd never seen so many potato dishes in all his life. Well, that was okay. He liked potatoes.

"You really need to eat more." Naruto informs Sasuke as he scoops him up into his lap.

Sasuke feels his face burn. He knew that his parents and apparently Itachi were okay with him dating Naruto, but he hadn't really gotten around to telling his other friends. That and Guy was applauding the move. Not to mention the Egyptian Rulers were watching them with poorly disguised _appreciation._

"Alright. I'll eat more. I can do that in my own chair though."" Sasuke retorts.

"I know you could, but I rather like where you are sitting. The view is nice and this way, I know that you aren't going to run off again." Naruto tells him and Sasuke was suddenly now very aware of the blonde's arm slung around his waist.

It disturbed him really. Naruto was a lot stronger than him physically. That thought should have terrified him and it did to a certain extent, but mostly it either turned him on or annoyed him. Right now, it was both.

"You're so lucky that you're cute. Otherwise, you would be the one getting a spanking for this stunt." Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear as he leans back.

"That's my feisty elf." Naruto says smugly and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well Naruto was apparently Naruto. The Dragoon apparently had one mode and that was ON. Whether he was angry or frisky, it didn't matter. The blonde was rarely just content to sit around and do nothing.

Itachi snorts in amusement as he smiels at Kisame. While Sasuke's physical type might be vastly different than his, in some ways their tastes were almost exactly the same. They were both in love with outrageously animalistic men. Men with almost no sense of shame or modesty.

"Reminds me of us." Kisame says with a smirk.

"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing actually. There were many times when I thought about strangling you for your unseemly behavior." The elder Uchiha brother admits.

"You're beautiful, but you're crazy. I don't care what fancy magic tricks you have. You couldn't beat me in a real fight." Kisame informs him bluntly.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. So that's how it was? Well two could play that game. It seemed that his lover needed to be reminded of just what a capable fighter, Itachi Uchiha truly was.

"I think that in my absence, your memory has failed you. I seem to remember our battles going quite differently." The Traveler replies.

"Sasuke, your family's a little weird. You know that, right?" Karin asks.

"Yeah. I know. I love them though, but they are a little eccentric." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Most people had a crazy cat lady or brash uncle in the family. Sasuke had a brother who was dating a merman. It was a bit more extreme than most people's family's eccentricities, but it didn't matter. He was just glad to have found them again.

"A little is putting it rather mildly." Jugo observes as he bites into his baked potato.

Sasuke shrugs once more in response and begins eating. Naruto apparently thought that he was on the verge of starvation or something. It was silly, but Sasuke didn't really mind humoring him. Besides, the food was quite good.

"Do you really think that's the last we'll see of Danzo and Orochimaru?" Gaara asks.

"The power of youth is strong! I doubt that even Danzo is going to survive having his throat slit. I'd be more worried about Orochimaru." Guy says thoughtfully.

Sasuke mentally concede that the hyper leprechaun had a point. He'd seen Itachi attack the elderly Goblin King. After seeing that, the youngest Traveler didn't think that there was much of chance that his brother's kidnapper had survived.

Orochimaru was still alive though. Would the goblin leave it at that? Sasuke had brought him home and Orochimaru had helped him save Itachi. As far as he was concerned, they were even. That didn't necessarily meant that the college professor felt the same way though.

"I wouldn't count on that. Until Danzo's body has been burned to nothing more than ash and the ash has been scattered across the ocean, I won't believe he's dead." Kisame says.

Itachi smiles and caresses his Mate's cheek. The merman was so protective of him. It was really one of his most attractive (and infuriating) qualities.

"I love you too. I must confess that I have had similar thoughts. You don't need to worry for the moment though. I'm home. Sasuke rescued me and thanks to your ship, we were able to return with ease." Itachi tells him.

That made Kisame feel a bit better. He had been able to help Itachi get out of there. It just hadn't been in the way that he wanted. Unfortunately, he was a merman and couldn't have staged a rescue like Sasuke did.

He could achieve human form for a few hours, but eventually he needed to get back in water. There just wouldn't have been enough time. Though he had settled for utterly decimating Danzo's fleet.

"Good. I'm glad. Let's keep it that way." The merman replies.

"So it's over?" Karin asks hopefully.

"It looks like it's over for the moment. I have fears that this is merely the calm before the storm though. Danzo was the Goblin King and the former King has returned. There will be a power struggle in the Goblin Kingdom." Mei observes.

Gaara nods in agreement. His wife was just as intelligent as she was beautiful. They could only hope that the goblins internal strife stayed exactly that. Internal.

He wanted to believe that would be the case, but the red head didn't. His gut told him that they hadn't seen the last of Orochimaru and possibly Danzo. They needed to be ready.

"Naruto, you should contact your father and let him know that Itachi has been rescued. In the meantime, I think that it would be a good idea for Kisame's Kingdom, the Vikings, China, and my own to begin preparing for a potential war. The goblins will likely be fighting amongst themselves, but we have no way of knowing that it the conflict will remain solely in their borders." The red head reasons.

Sasuke blinks. That sounded rather ominous to put it lightly. Gaara didn't strike him as the type of man who was easily prone to panic. If he thought there was a good chance that the conflict would spill over, there probably was.

"I'll send him a letter immediately." Naruto assures Gaara.

"Well my love, perhaps we should retire early and send our own letter." Fugaku suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight, Sasuke. Goodnight, Itachi. We love you." Mikoto says as she kisses her son's cheeks and heads off with her husband.

* * *

The rest of the meal passes without incident. Sasuke honestly didn't think that he had ever eaten that much in his entire life. He was stuffed. His Dragoon was rather insistent that he eat a decent meal and the elf had foolishly humored him.

"Come to bed." Naruto says as he takes Sasuke's hand in his own and begins leading the Traveler off.

That wasn't a request. It was a command. At the moment though, Sasuke didn't mind following it. He really should try to sleep off his full stomach.

"Alright." Sasuke says as he allows himself to be taken back to their room.

Naruto smiles at the lack of protest and shuts the door behind them. Once that was done, he lays down in the bed and Sasuke soon joins him. The blonde frowns as he realizes that Sasuke would be disappearing soon again.

"What's wrong?" The youngest Uchiha asks.

"I just don't like that you leave every single time you fall asleep. That's all. I know you can't help it though." Naruto admits.

"Believe me, it's a little jarring for me as well. Like you said though, we just have to deal with it." Sasuke replies and with that, he snuggles into Naruto's side.

Naruto nods in agreement. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep. A very deep sleep that Sasuke didn't wake up from until the next morning. That's when he realized something. He hadn't traveled back to Earth. He had spent the entire night in Naruto's arms.


	14. Very High Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugo has some very high standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, my update rate will likely be unpredictable for the foreseeable future due to a busy schedule. I have no intention of abandoning this story though. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days had passed and Danzo was wheeled to balcony to make his announcement. The Goblin King had now been stabilized enough to be moved to speak more directly to his people. Sakura's spell and healing magic had played a big role in his speedy recovery and plans to announce Kabuto as Regent in his absence.

"My people, I was attacked. I was attacked by a Traveler. He slit my throat. Thanks to Kabuto, I am still alive. I am doing my best to recovery swiftly. Until I am able to fully resume my duties though, Kabuto shall be acting in my stead. Treat him as you would treat me." Danzo says.

There were gasps of shock and cries of outrage! How could someone attack their King?! How did Danzo survive such a savage attack and most importantly, what kind of temporary king would Kabuto be?

"You heard your King. I will be acting in his stead. For now, His Majesty needs his rest." Kabuto states as he wheels Kabuto back to his recovery room.

Things were going perfectly. Sakura's magic seemed highly effective. Now, it was just a matter of biding his time. He had to wait just long enough that it wouldn't look suspicious, if Danzo died.

It would look bad, if the former King passed so quickly. Kabuto would have to fight the perception that he had murdered Danzo to hold onto power. It would be an accurate perception, but that didn't matter. Clearly, such an outcome was not in his favor.

"You do excellent work." Kabuto comments to Sakura as he helps Danzo get into his bed.

"Thank you. I just hope that you keep your end of the deal. I want to go home." She whispers.

Kabuto nods with feigned sympathy. He didn't care that the witch wanted to go home. Not really. The goblin didn't mind making arrangements for her, but it wasn't his first priority.

"Of course. I am a goblin of my word. You have done our people a great service by healing our King." He says.

* * *

Danzo watches the witch and Kabuto. His head felt rather fuzzy, but mostly he was content. Little did he know that that the silver haired goblin was plotting his demise.

For the moment, he was grateful to be alive. The Goblin Kingdom would be well looked after in his absence. Once he had his strength back, he would make Itachi Uchiha pay.

"Do we have a location on the Traveler known as Itachi Uchiha?" He demands.

"I'm afraid that we do not have such knowledge at this time. Rest assured, that we are working on it. We'll find him. You may rest easy, knowing that. He won't be allowed to get away with this. I can promise you that." The bespectacled goblin informs him.

Danzo nods his head in approval. The other man was a loyal subject. That was why he would make a wonderful placeholder, until he could recover.

"Very well. Please do keep me informed. I do not wish to be kept in the dark and that elf needs to be made to pay for his crimes against me and our homeland." The elderly goblin decrees.

"Oh believe me. He'll pay. Everyone will get exactly what they deserve in the end." Kabuto vows.

Danzo smiles and closes his eyes. Yes, things would work out in the end. He had faith that they would.

Itachi would be made to pay for what he did. Oh and Sasuke would come to regret his decision. The man had tricked him. Clever boy, but Danzo planned on bringing him to heel in the end. It was just a matter of time really.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was leading Taka towards the waterfall that he agreed to meet Kimimaro at. His friends were still adjusting to life in this realm, but they were adapting quicker than he could ever have hoped for. That was especially true in Suigetsu's case.

The man was now a merman. Most of the time, he was half fish. That had to take some getting used to. In hindsight, Sasuke was grateful that he had become an elf because most of his anatomy was the same.

"So Kimimaro is really a fairy?" Suigetsu asks and Sasuke nods in confirmation.

He knew that was difficult for his friends to wrap their minds around. Their new friend was a fairy. Obviously, Kimimaro had tried to trick them to get home and that made Sasuke worry for Jugo.

Jugo really liked that fairy and said fairy seemed to like Jugo. Sasuke was almost positive that Kimimaro hadn't meant any actual harm. He just wanted to go home and if seducing the giant was the best way to do that, that's what he was going to do.

"Yes, he's really a fairy and Orochimaru is really a goblin. Don't think about it too much. It'll make your head hurt. I'm glad that I'm an elf. Other than my ears being pointed, not much changed. Though I do have better senses and I'm stronger than I was a human." The raven haired college student observes.

"Yeah. I can see Orochimaru being a goblin. He's ugly enough to be one." The white haired man says with a smirk.

Sasuke snorts in amusement and shakes his head in response. Apparently, it didn't really matter what world they were in. Suigetsu was Suigetsu and that was that.

"He didn't actually have feelings for me then. That fairy was just using me to get back here." Jugo hisses as he clenches his fists.

Sasuke sighs. He had been afraid that the orange haired man would view the situation that way. Really, who could blame him?

That was likely how it had started out. Sasuke was still convinced that somewhere along the way though, that Kimimaro had developed feelings for the gentle giant. He just had to find a way to help the silver haired fairy prove it. That was all.

"I think that he does like you. It's just that getting home took on a greater priority for him. Can you really blame the guy? If we were in his position, we'd probably be doing whatever we thought was necessary to get home too. Try not to be too hard on him." The youngest Uchiha pleads with his friend.

"Yeah! At least give the guy a chance to explain himself!" Karin calls out.

Sasuke could see from the look on Jugo's face that he wasn't too thrilled by that prospect. Still it was the right thing to do. Now, they just had to find their fairy.

* * *

"Sasuke?" A soft masculine voice calls out, a few minutes later.

The Traveler sighs in relief when he saw Kimimaro. Good. He was here. Maybe, they could get things straightened out now.

"I'm not going to lie. You have a lot of explaining to do, especially to Jugo. So go ahead." The college student says.

The leader of Taka watches anxiously as Kimimaro blinks in surprise. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting to see Jugo there. He smiles and rushes over to embrace him.

"You're here! That's wonderful news! I was hopeful that Sasuke would eventually be able to transport you here. What do you think of my home? Well our home." The silver haired fairy inquires excitedly.

"It's not our home. It's your home. You used me. You only got close to me because you were hoping that it would convince Sasuke to send you back here. I don't like being used. I thought that I meant something to you, but clearly I was just a means to an end." Jugo growls at him.

Suigetsu and Karin wisely take a few steps back, Sasuke notices. He decides to do likewise. This could get ugly and fast.

Jugo had every reason to be upset. Hell, if Sasuke was in his position he probably would have punched Kimimaro. Despite that, he could only hope that somehow this encounter wouldn't end in violence.

"It's not like that. Alright. Maybe, it was originally. It was never my intention to hurt you though. I just wanted to get home. Surely, you can understand that. My feelings for you are genuine though. My intentions might have started off as less than noble, but that part I didn't fake." Kimimaro pleads with him.

The gentle giant was hurt. That much was obvious, but he was only hurt because he cared about Kimimaro. It was for that reason alone, that Sasuke hoped that the two of them would be able to work things out.

"Why should he trust anything that you say?" Suigetsu demands.

"Suigetsu! You aren't helping!" Karin says as she smacks him upside the head.

"No. He's right. That's a very good point." The orange haired man snaps.

Kimimaro sighs as he looks at Jugo. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant to fall in love with the other fairy, but he had.

"You have no reason to trust me, but I swear to you that it's the truth. My feelings for you are real." He assures him.

"Prove it. Tell us how to get home." Jugo demands.

"Sasuke can travel between worlds. He's the one that could take you home, if that's your wish. I'd like for you to give this world a chance though. I'd like for you to give me a chance. I know that I don't deserve it, but that's my wish." Kimimaro says.

He'd never seen the orange haired man so angry before. Jugo had always been so gentle. He'd always been so kind and mild mannered. That was what made his reaction so terrifying. It was so unlike him.

"Is that true, Sasuke? Can you get us back home?" Karin asks anxiously.

"It was true a couple days ago. I'm not so sure now. I woke up here. Usually, when I fall asleep I travel between worlds subconsciously. Now, I either have to do it consciously or I might have lost that ability. Travelers aren't always Travelers. Eventually, their heart chooses which realm they belong to and they get other powers to compensate." The youngest Uchiha explains warily.

That causes the other members of Taka to blink and Kimimaro tries to hide his smile. It seemed that Jugo might not be able to leave him, after all. Surely, he could find a way to make the other fairy forgive him. Just as long as they were in the same realm, Kimimaro was positive that they could reconcile.

"So you're saying we're STUCK here?!" The violet eyed human demands.

"I'm saying that we're POSSIBLY stuck here! I didn't do it on purpose!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"Are you coming with us, Kimimaro? You seem to know a lot about Orochimaru. I doubt that he's just going to slink off and leave us alone. Danzo is dead. That means he'll be gunning for the Goblin Throne." The red head points out.

Kimimaro pauses as he considers an answer to her question. He would like nothing more than to go with them. That would give him even more opportunities to win Jugo's heart again, but he wasn't entirely certain it would be allowed.

"I would like to go with you. Orochimaru is not too pleased with me now. He knows that I care for all of you. He might seek revenge on me through you. That or he will pursue the Uchihas because they are Travelers. He lusts after their magical gifts." The fairy explains.

At that, Kimimaro saw Jugo's eyes narrow. Oh yes. His beloved was very angry with him. Justifiably so, but he wasn't going to lie. Deceit was certainly not going to help him win his way back into the other fairy's good graces again.

"That's a good point. Jugo, I know that you aren't happy about it. We should take him with us though. If there's going to be a war between the Goblin Kingdom and other Kingdoms, it can only benefit us to learn more about Orochimaru. You don't have to talk to him, if you don't want to. I think he's being sincere though. For what that's worth, anyway." The raven haired man informs his friend.

Jugo sighs. Kimimaro could tell that he wasn't happy about it, but eventually the tall fairy nods his head in consent. Oh this was a joyous day indeed. His beloved wasn't going to completely shut him out, it seemed!

"You're right. A war is more important than my issues with him. Let's go." The orange haired man says as he begins heading back to the castle.

"He's really angry with me. Isn't he?" Kimimaro asks Sasuke, once Jugo was out of earshot.

"Yes. Yes, he is. Don't worry though. I know that he has feelings for you. If Naruto can forgive me for storming the Goblin Castle with you and Orochimaru,, I think that Jugo can get over your deception." Sasuke whispers and with that, the group heads back to the castle.

* * *

Naruto bounds over to greet them. He was worried about Sasuke. His elf had been acting a little strange the last couple days.

"I see you found the other fairy." He says brightly.

"Yeah. He's going to stay with us. I figure he knows a lot about Orochimaru. If that goblin tries to pull something, Kimimaro could be an asset." Sasuke reasons.

"Such a smart elf. Come on. The leprechauns have called an emergency. I don't know what's going on, but it must be important. They haven't called one of these in at least a hundred years." The Viking observes thoughtfully.

Sasuke blinks. If the leprechauns hadn't done this for a century, there had to be a good reason why they were calling the meeting now. He suspected it had something to do with Orochimaru.

That thought filled him with dread. He had always known that Orochimaru was a snake. He just wasn't sure if Orochimaru was merely a pervert and ambitious or if he was actually dangerous. Apparently, they were about to find out.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used the whole leprechauns are real thing." Suigetsu comments.

"You're half freaking fish and you can't wrap your mind around leprechauns?" Karin demands incredulously.

"Hey! I'm still getting used to all of this, but leprechauns with caterpillar eyebrows are a stretch." The merman replies.

Sasuke shakes his head and follows Naruto. He knew that his friends would follow after him. After all, curiosity was a powerful force and Taka Members were far from immune to it.

"Perhaps we should go see what's upsetting the leprechauns." Kimimaro suggests tactfully.

* * *

With that, Taka follows after Sasuke and the Dragoon. A few short minutes later, they were out in the Castle's Courtyard. The Leprechaun King was standing by a beautiful fountain along with the Egyptian Rulers and Uchihas.

"I guess we should go by the fountain." Sasuke calls back towards his friends.

"Good guess." Naruto says with a bright smile and they join their friends and family members by the fountain.

Guy was rather theatrical. The man was wearing full royal garb and a sparkling crown. Naturally, his royal robes were green and he had emeralds in his crown.

"FRIENDS! THANK YOU FOR COMING HERE ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE!" Guy's voice booms throughout the courtyard.

Sasuke winces. Damn. Guy had an impressive set of lungs on him. The man could be quite loud when he wanted to be.

Whether this was a Guy thing or a leprechaun thing in general, Sasuke wasn't sure. Either way, it definitely had the desired effect. Every pair of eyes was now on the King.

"We have reports of the Cannon Ceremony occurring within the Goblin Kingdom. You all know what this means. Danzo is either dead or he is not fit to rule at the moment and has appointed a temporary successor. Either way, this could mean great danger for all leprechauns and our allies!" Guy states.

There were loud roars of outrage and fearful whispers. Apparently, goblins and leprechauns didn't get on well. Sasuke makes a mental note to try to find out more about the dynamics between different species. It seemed like it would be useful information to have.

"SILENCE!" Guy says and immediately silence broke out across the crowded Courtyard.

Sasuke was sure that you could have heard a pin drop. It was a bit creepy, really. With that thought in mind, he took Naruto's hand.

He smiles at the blonde. There was just something incredibly reassuring about having a Viking for a boyfriend. It probably had something to do with all those muscles.

"It's alright. We'll figure this out. We have three Kingdoms working together." Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

Sasuke was a bit stunned by Naruto's whispering. He didn't know that the Dragoon COULD whisper. He was always so loud. There really was nothing subtle about his boyfriend. The man definitely wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Yeah. We'll figure something out." The young Traveler agrees.

He didn't know how to tell Naruto the truth about his Traveling abilities. He was terrified. That and he didn't really know, if it was permanent or not.

"That's right! Believe it!" He says with a big grin.

"Good. Now that everyone is quiet. I believe that Gaara would like to speak." Guy says as he allows the red head to do exactly that.

"These are trying times. We don't know what is about to happen. Still we have formed strong alliances and there are likely others who would aid us, if we ask. We don't know what is going on in the Goblin Kingdom, but we can safely assume that a new King has taken over. What we don't know is who this new King is and for how long he will rule." The red head points out.

Sasuke had to admit that Gaara was good at this whole ruling thing. He was able to explain the situation without causing a panic. That or the leprechauns just didn't want to embarrass their own King by freaking out. Both scenarios were equally plausible to him at the moment.

There were murmurs of agreement. Well score one for the red head. He had somehow managed to convince the anxious beings that they needed to get all the facts before charging in. That was nothing short of a miracle, really.

"We'll need to send a spy to the Goblin Kingdom." Mikoto says.

"I'll do it. I can Glamour myself." Kimimaro volunteers.

Jugo blinks as he looks at the fairy. Was he out of his mind? He wanted to go the Goblin Kingdom, alone?!

"Kimimaro, you can't. That could be a potential suicidal mission." Jugo points out.

"I can and I will. This will prove to you that my feelings are sincere. That and I have always hated Orochimaru. So this way, I can see what that bastard is plotting." The silver haired fairy reasons.

Jugo sighs and nods. It looked like the fairy had made up his mind. There would be no talking him out of it.

"I'd do it for you, you know?" Naruto says to Sasuke as he kisses his elf's cheek.

"You'd do what for me?" Sasuke asks in confusion because he wasn't entirely certain that they were both on the same page.

"I'd go to the Goblin Kingdom and be a spy, if it meant helping you." The Viking Prince tells him.

Sasuke smiles. That was sweet. It was also very Naruto. He couldn't believe how sweet his Dragoon was.

"I know that you would and I feel the same way. When this is all over, I have something very important to tell you." The raven haired man informs him.

"What do you mean? What do you have to tell me? Why can't you tell me now?" The blonde replies.

Right. He probably should have expected that. Naruto was sweet, but he was also impatient. It hadn't been a smart move to dangle a steak in front of a starving dog in such a fashion.

"It's a long story. That and it can wait until we know what is going on with the goblins. Itachi killed their King. They aren't going to let that go." Sasuke points out.

Well technically, the sounds of those cannons could mean one of two things. Either Danzo had died and the goblins had a new King or a temporary King had been appointed because Danzo was too weak to rule. Either way, neither option boded particularly well for them.

"It's settled then. Kimimaro shall glamour himself and head to the Goblin Kingdom. There he shall spy for us and tell us what is going on. Once we are fully briefed on the situation, we shall plan our next move." Fugaku says.

Sasuke nods in agreement and smiles when he sees that Kisame and Itachi were standing next to each other. His brother's tastes were more exotic than his own in a way, but it was obvious that the unusual couple did love each other and that's what mattered most.

"You mean then we'll kick some goblin backsides!" Kisame chimes merrily.

Fugaku rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well that wasn't exactly what he meant, but essentially it was accurate. So he just nods his head in confirmation.

"Yes, precisely." Mikoto agrees, much to Kisame's delight and amusement.

Itachi shakes his head at the scene. He was glad that his family was whole once more. Now, they just had to find a way to ensure that it would stay that were.

He wasn't going to let Orochimaru, Danzo, or anyone else stop them from being a family again. He didn't like killing, but Itachi Uchiha would if he had to. He would kill to protect his family.

"It seems that we have a plan. Safe journey, Kimimaro." He says to the fairy.

Kimimaro nods and produces a glamour. The glamour made him look like a gray skinned goblin with purple warts and blue eyes. A bald goblin at that. He definitely wasn't going to win any beauty contests in this form, but Sasuke was confident that it was quite the convincing glamour.

The Uchihas, Egyptians, Taka, Naruto, Kisame, and leprechauns all watch him depart with heavy hearts. No one was delusional enough to fool themselves about the nature of this mission. It was possible that Kimimaro could die.

"I think that's his way of saying sorry." Suigetsu whispers to Jugo.

Jugo sighs and nods. It was hard to stay made at the other fairy when he was risking his life to protect all of them. Kimimaro didn't have to do that. He didn't owe them anything.

"Yes. If he survives this, I might give him another date." The orange haired man says.

"That's hardcore. He's going to risk his life for a maybe?" The violet eyed college student asks in disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly right. I don't like being used. I understand why he did it, but that doesn't change the fact that originally he tried to play me for the fool. He has a lot of making up to do." Jugo says smugly.

Suigetsu shakes his head and makes a mental note. Never get on Jugo's bad side. It was apparently rather hard to get yourself back in his good graces. That fairy had some very high standards!


	15. Preparing for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is preparing for war as Kakashi reminiscences about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Kimimaro swiftly heads to the Goblin Kingdom. That wasn't something that he had ever imagined doing willingly not once, but twice. The fairy knew that he had though. It was for Jugo.

He had fallen in love with his fellow fairy, but he had hurt the other man. He'd hurt Jugo badly. It hadn't been intentional, but that was just a fact. Though hopefully, with this assignment he could find a way to make things right.

"You're foolish, Kimimaro. I can't believe that you would enter this place alone." He hears someone say as they slam him into a tree.

Kimimaro hisses and was about to attack when he saw who had thrown him. It was Orochimaru. That was odd. Why hadn't the goblin tried to kill him?

"How did you know it was me?" He demands.

"Your scent. Any observant goblin would notice something was amiss with you. As much as I would love to tear your traitorous wings off, I'm afraid that I can't. You're going to help me reclaim my throne and then I will forgive your earlier transgressions." He reasons.

Kimimaro raises an eyebrow. He had no idea why the former Goblin King thought that he would help him. The man had to be out of his mind.

"And why would I help you?" The fairy demands.

"The Goblin Kingdom needs a King. It's going to be me or Danzo. Do you think that your friends would prefer me or Danzo on that throne?" The college professor demands.

That was actually a fair point. One that causes the fairy to sigh. Damn it. Orochimaru was right. Damned if you do and damned if you don't .

"If we helped you reclaim your throne, how would we know that you wouldn't just try to do what Danzo did? What's to stop you from trying to kidnap the Travelers?" The silver haired man asks.

"True enough. I think that we both know that I have made mistakes in the past, but I won't repeat them. The Uchiha family is a grand prize, but it isn't one that is worth risking another banishment for." Orochimaru replies.

Kimimaro stares at Orochimaru. He wanted to believe that and the man sounded sincere, but experience had taught him that one needed to be wary when dealing with goblins. They weren't exactly known as being a particularly honest race.

"I'll speak to them about it. For now, I need to mask my scent and figure out what is going on in the kingdom. Do you have any idea, if others would rally behind your banner?" The fairy inquires.

Kimimaro needed to know how much support the other supernatural being had. If the nobility or peasantry class were willing to fight for him, that would make things easier. If not, well they could probably take back the Goblin Kingdom by force.

In reality, that was probably the wisest move they could make. Orochimaru was certainly no prize, but Danzo was even worse. The fairy also doubted that there would ever really be a Goblin King that he would LIKE, but at least they could potentially control Orochimaru.

"I'm certain that some will. Most of the nobility is likely loyal to Danzo. He makes sure to reward his puppets well, but he's cruel to the lower classes. They would likely rally around anyone who was willing to stand against him." The goblin answers truthfully.

Well that was something. There were always more members of the lower classes than the nobility. That would give them the edge when it came to numbers. Now they would just have to strategize the best way to take back the Goblin Kingdom!

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ireland, Sasuke watches a rather disturbing sight. The leprechauns were preparing for war. They were performing drills. It was both comical and a little creepy.

"Do you really think that the leprechauns should be fighting against goblins?" Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear.

"Aye! Don't be underestimating them. They're a lot tougher than they look." Naruto assures him.

Sasuke nods in response. Naruto knew this world better than he did. If the blonde thought the leprechauns could fight, they probably could.

"Naruto, there's something that I should tell you. Something important. I don't want to get your hopes up, but you have a right to know." The elf begins cautiously.

"What do I have a right to know?" The blonde asks warily.

"I haven't been going back to my world for awhile now. I wanted to make sure that the first night wasn't a fluke before I told you the truth. It still might be a fluke. Maybe, I just have to try to crossover now. I think that I might be permanently a part of your world now." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. Most Travelers ended up traveling back and forth for years. Usually, they would do so for at least a few months. Sasuke's choice had been much faster than usual.

"I hope that is the case. It's selfish of me to say so, but I don't want you to go back there. I love you and I want to be in the same world as you. If that meant going to your home, I would gladly do so. I just don't know how." Viking says as he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

He couldn't believe it. His elf might actually be here to stay. Oh that was most joyous news. Naruto had seldom heard anything so wonderful in his entire life.

"I know that you would. You're very kind and understanding, but I don't know for sure that's what's happening. I think that we should figure out what is going on with the Goblin Kingdom before making any major decisions. I am going to talk to my parents and Itachi about the matter though. They will probably know something." The Traveler replies.

Naruto nods in agreement. Sasuke was lucky in a way. His parents and brother were also Travelers. They were also far more experienced at it than his sexy elf. They would know what was going on.

"I think that's a fine idea. I'm glad that you told me this." The Dragoon says, positively beaming at the knowledge.

"I'm glad you're glad." Sasuke says with a smile.

Naruto felt almost giddy at seeing that smile. His elf trusted him. That was a very big deal and boded tremendously well for their relationship. Sasuke was certainly interested in sharing furs with him for a very, very long time.

"I've spoken with Mikoto and Fugaku." Gaara says as he walks over to the happy couple with his wife by his side.

"What'd they say?" The youngest Traveler inquires anxiously.

"They are getting China ready for war against the Goblin Kingdom. Whether or not Danzo survived is almost irrelevant. Itachi slit their King's throat. They aren't going to overlook that." The red head says.

Itachi was sitting on a rather large stone with Kisame nearby. The two of them had been watching the leprechaun training and Taka's own training with amusement. When Itachi was mentioned though, the lovers decided to comment.

"I don't regret it. He kidnapped me and was targeting my family. My only regret is that I do not truly know, if he is dead or not." The elder Uchiha brother says honestly.

Sasuke shivers as he remembers the sight of Itachi slitting the King's throat. He didn't think that he'd ever forget that. How had his beloved older brother turned into a ruthless killer?

"I bet you looked very badass when you give that stupid motherf-" Kisame begins to praise his lover with modern language, but he never got the chance to finish because Itachi covers his mouth.

"Who taught Kisame some modern vulgarity?" Itachi demands as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh that was me. We kinda bonded. He's been teaching me how to be a merman. So I was teaching him some stuff about my world." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke laughs. He couldn't help it. The look upon Itachi's face was completely priceless. Leave it to Suigetsu to teach a merman how to swear.

"Oh don't laugh, my foolish little brother. I'm certain that you'll also experience moments of culture shock as well." Itachi taunts him.

"You mean like the fact my boyfriend can turn into a dragon? Oh believe me, I've been there. I've done that. It's going to be hard to top that one though." Sasuke says smugly as he kisses Naruto's cheek.

Jugo watches the entire scene with amusement. He was grateful for the distraction, truthfully. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Kimimmaro.

It had been stupid to fall for a handsome face and a soft spoken voice, but that didn't change the fact that Jugo had. He had fallen and hard. Now, he wasn't sure what to do about that.

"Suigetsu, did you really have to teach Kisame to swear?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Well yeah! It's pretty funny to hear a merman curse!" The violet eyed college student points out.

Karin groans and shakes her head. Apparently, it didn't matter what realm they were in. Suigetsu was well Suigetsu. There was just no getting around that simple truth.

"Right. Well we're preparing for war. China is gearing up. What about Egypt?" The red head asks Gaara and Mei sensibly.

"We will be ready to strike, when the time is right. That is something that you need naught concern yourself with. I can assure you of that much." The Pharaoh vows.

Jugo nods approvingly as he flutters his wings. He was still getting used to them. That was another reason that he wanted Kimimaro there.

The former college student was the only other fairy that Jugo knew. He was still learning about what it meant to be a fairy. That would be a whole lot easier, if he had an actual fairy around to show him the ropes.

* * *

Back in the Goblin Kingdom, Orochimaru had helped Kimimaro mask his scent. With that, the two of them made their way into the castle. Thankfully, Kimimaro had made them look like palace guards. So it was an easy matter to get inside.

"Do you want to split up or stick together?" The fairy asks.

"Stick together. I don't trust you on your own. You've betrayed me before." The former Goblin King hisses.

Kimimaro rolls his eyes in response as they begin searching the castle. They had to find Danzo or at least figure out who had replaced him, if the man had died. Either would work.

A short while later, they find the library. Orochimaru had insisted they go that way because he smelled flowers. Kimimaro thought that was a stupid reason, but he follows him anyway. What he saw when they arrived at the library, surprised him.

"You're doing so wonderfully." Danzo says from his position in a wheelchair.

"Thank you. I couldn't do it without your help though." Kabuto says.

Orochimaru's eyes narrow. Kabuto had been one of his favorites. To see him serving Danzo so openly was quite the blow.

Truthfully, he couldn't entirely hold it against the other goblin though. Kabuto was just doing what he had to in order to survive. That was something that he could ponder another day.

"He's alive." Kimimaro whispers to Orochimaru.

The most important thing was the fact that Danzo was alive. That goblin was most irritating. He couldn't even die properly! How he had managed to survive having his throat slit, Orochimaru would never know.

That didn't really matter though. The new Goblin King and his Regnant had to die. That was the only way that he could take back his crown. Any other outcome was completely unacceptable.

"You're so modest." Danzo says with a smile.

It was at that moment that Orochimaru knew something was wrong with his usurper. That goblin never smiled. He might smirk sometimes, but Danzo never smiled. Something had to be going on.

"What's wrong?" Kimimaro whispers.

"He's smiling." The former Goblin King says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What cause for concern is that? I would be smiling as well, if I had just escaped certain death." The fairy replies in utter confusion.

Orochimaru could only roll his eyes in response. The silver haired being just didn't understand. That was alright though. He didn't have to. Orochimaru did and that was more than enough to use this to their advantage.

"I'm glad to see that you're in good spirits. How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" A pink haired woman asks as she kneels by Danzo.

There was magic surrounding her. Goblins might not be particularly good at magic, but Orochimaru could sense it. That woman was a witch. He would bet his life on it.

"I'm feeling much better and it's all thanks to your care." The King states with another smile.

That was another thing. Danzo never thanked anyone. Clearly, this witch was doing something to him. Something to his mind.

Hmm. That was interesting. A most powerful gift. That was certainly something that he would love to be able to do. Influencing another person's mind was a particularly useful talent. One that Orochimaru could only dream of having.

"You flatter me. You're definitely one of my best patients." Sakura assures him.

"He's bewitched." Kimimaro murmurs and Orochimaru nods in agreement.

There was no other explanation. Danzo's behavior was simply too out of character for anything else to be an option. Somehow Danzo had survived and fallen under a witch's spell. That and Kabuto was obviously involved as well.

It was all beginning to make sense. Kabuto or someone else had stumbled upon the dying King. Medical aid was given and at some point, a witch was brought in. The witch had bewitched Danzo and now Kabuto was in charge.

"We need to get out of here. We've learned all that we needed to know." Orochimaru whispers and Kimimaro nods in agreement.

Orochimaru knew his former servant. The man was clever. Most likely, he had saved Danzo to prevent anyone from suspecting him of assassination later on. It was an ingenious ploy.

After all, who would suspect the man who had saved Danzo's life of murder? Were Orochimaru in Kabuto's boots, he was likely going to do the same. In a strange way, he had to admire the other goblin's guts.

"Don't move. We can't risk getting caught." The fairy replies.

Orochimaru nods in agreement. Getting caught would be the fastest way to an untimely demise that he could think of. Even under the witch's spell, Danzo would likely have him killed. That or Kabuto would do it for him.

The former Goblin King was positive that the silver haired goblin would have him executed, if he was discovered. He was the greatest threat to the bespectacled man's power. Any smart person would eliminate such a threat.

"I was wondering, if you could sign these papers for me." Kabuto says as he hands Danzo some papers.

Orochimaru could only guess at what the Regnant was trying to get Danzo to approve. He doubted it was anything good though. For now, they had to focus on getting out of there. They had to find a way to get out of there alive.

* * *

Back in the human realm, Kakashi sighs. He had just had to explain to yet another of Sasuke's professors that he was taking a semester off to study abroad. It seemed like a reasonable explanation.

That might not be a complete lie, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was the truth either. Sasuke had been missing for awhile now and so had his friends. The silver haired man had a pretty good idea why that was the case.

"He must have crossed over." He observes to himself.

Kakashi wasn't sure that he entirely believed it, but he had found the journal with the explanation in it. After becoming Sasuke's guardian, one thing was left to the young man besides the necessary funds to care for Sasuke. The journal.

He sighs and takes it out. Kakashi was certain that he must have read it at least a thousand times, but it never ceased to amaze him. Half of him thought that insanity must run in the Uchiha family, but the other half of him wanted to actually believe that every word written in this book was true. His own feeling about the issue were quite contradictory, as he reread the first page.

**_Dear Kakashi,_ **

**_I know what you are about to read will sound fantastical. You will likely think that we have all taken leave of our senses. I swear to you though, that every word is true._ **

**_Our family is special. We are Travelers. Travelers are beings that can travel between realms._ **

**_Sometimes this traveling is the result of conscious efforts. Other times, it just happens naturally. If you are reading this, that means one or more of our family has permanently._ **

**_Do not mourn for us, if we disappear. We aren't dead. We are just in another realm. If we have chosen conscious or subconsciously to stay there, it means that we are happy there._ **

**_Sasuke is a Traveler, but we do not know if his abilities will ever appear again or not. That is why you must not tell him about the other realm. It is better, if he thinks we're dead._ **

**_Of course, that's assuming he isn't already with us. If he is missing, then he came with us. If not, don't tell him._ **

**_Knowing that we are alive, but he can't see us would be worse than him thinking we're dead. It'd be too cruel. How could a young child ever process that? How could an adult?_ **

**_If it is the case that we're gone, please take care of Sasuke. We have ensured that you will have the financial resources necessary to do so. Thank you. You are a good friend and we hope that you find happiness in this realm as we have in ours._ **

**_Love, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi._ **

**_P:S: There is more information in this book that can only be read by you. We've had the book enchanted so that only you can read it. So don't try to show this to any one else. All they will see is blank pages._ **

"It looks like he was capable of it, after all." Kakashi says with a smile.

The only thing that really worried him was Taka. Sasuke was born for this. His friends weren't. How would they adjust to the new world, he wondered.

He supposed in the end, it was unlikely that he would ever know. Kakashi had done as he was asked. He had raised Sasuke. The rest was up to him now.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eien No Yume, Sasuke was currently snuggled up to his Viking. It had been a long day of training and there were few things better than huddling up by the fireplace with a very hot blonde.

"You're getting much better at using your magic." Naruto says.

"Mhm. Well I think I'm a long way off from turning into a dragon. So pretty sure you have me beat." Sasuke informs him, before kissing his boyfriend.

Naruto smiles and returns the kiss. He was happy that Sasuke was possibly in this realm for good. He didn't know what he would do if/when Sasuke returned to his native reality. That would destroy him.

"Well that's a natural ability. That's really the only magic that I have. You're different. You have way more magic than I do. Mostly, I have strength and speed. Oh and stamina." Naruto growls into Sasuke's ear suggestively.

Sasuke feels himself shivering. Well that sounded promising. He'd definitely have to explore that stamina thing later.

"Good to know. We should probably deal with the Goblin Kingdom first though." The Traveler says.

"Right. Right. That's likely the wiser course of action." Naruto says with a grin.

"Mhm. Though Itachi does call me his foolish little brother. So I'm not really that wise. I guess." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto tilts his head. Usually, he would tell when someone was interested in sharing furs completely. With his elf though, it was more mixed. He got the impression that Sasuke was somewhat shy in this respect.

Clearly, he did want him. He had stopped going to his world. That had to mean something. That meant something big, but he shied away from more than kissing and a few more heated petting sessions.

"Was that an invitation to ravish my beautiful elf?" He asks for clarification.

"Yes. Wait! No! Well I mean not right now. Later though. Once everything is settle with the goblins, I'm all yours. That's if I don't go back to my world unintentionally. I'd never leave you on purpose." Sasuke assures him.

That was one way to cool his desire. Sasuke didn't know if he was staying. He'd stay, if he could control it and Naruto knew that. That didn't change the very possibility that he might not be able to.

"I know that you wouldn't leave on purpose. I love you and I know you love me." Naruto tells him.

"Good." The young Traveler says as he snuggles closely into his almost lover.

This was nice. It was so easy to forget about the rest of the world when he was with his Viking. Sasuke still couldn't believe it, but he really was dating a Viking.

"Are you prepared for this? It's one thing to sneak into the Goblin Kingdon on a retrieval mission, but it's another to actually fight in a war. If you wanted, we could find a place for you and your friends to stay during the fight. A safe place." The blonde assures him.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't know about the others, but he wanted to fight. This was his home now. Well it was probably his home. (Really, it was the principle of the thing)!

"I'll ask my friends, but I want to help. I have magic. I can shoot arrows and I've gotten pretty decent at using a sword. I can do this Naruto. We can do this. Besides, I really shouldn't rely on my boyfriend to protect me. I'm not a Damsel in Distress. I'm a Traveler." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto smiles. That was his elf. Sasuke might not have been born to this world, but he was a fighter. That's one of the things that he loved best about him.

"Alright. So we'll talk to your friends and see what they want to do. If you really think that you're ready for this, you can come with us. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. I want to promise that we'll both make this out of this alive, but I can't. There's no one that I would rather go to Valhalla with than you." He says with a smile.

"That's very romantic in a tragic way." Sasuke observes.

"Oh good. I'm glad you liked it. Come on. We should get some rest. It's likely going to be a very long battle." Naruto says and Sasuke nods in agreement.

He could only hope that he wouldn't cross over. Not now. He needed to stay in this realm to help with the war. With that thought in mind, he closes his eyes and falls into a fretful sleep.


	16. What's a Laser Pointer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas and their allies prepare to attack the Goblin Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Later that day, Kimimaro manages to sneak back to Ireland. He sighs, knowing that the other warriors were likely going to be less than thrilled with his news. He wanted them to fight for Orochimaru.

"Kimimaro, you have returned to us safe and sound. Pray tell, what news have you brought us?" Guy inquires, once the fairy made his way over to the Council Room.

It was a beautiful room with handsome gray walls, a red velvet carpet, fireplace, and a table made out of solid gold. The windows were made out of colorful glass and a glass chandelier hung above their heads.

"I'm afraid that I don't come bringing good news. It seems that Danzo is alive. He has named Kabuto as his temporary successor, until he is well again. I doubt that the goblin has any intention of allowing him to reclaim his crown though." He begins warily.

"I swear all goblins are treacherous snakes." Fugaku growls with disapproval.

"Fugaku! That was incredibly speciest of you! What kind of example are you setting for our sons?!" Mikoto demands.

"I didn't mean for it to reflect as poorly on me as it did. You must admit though My Love, goblins are in a class all their own. Name one decent goblin. Just one and I shall retract my statement." The Fae assures her.

Sasuke watches in amusement as his mother blinks. Clearly, the Empress was attempting to answer her husband's question. It was obvious that she was struggling though.

"Well just because I haven't met a decent goblin yet, doesn't mean they don't exist." She protests with a huff.

"You're positively enchanting when you sulk like kitten that can't catch the laser pointer." Fugaku observes with a chuckle.

"Sasuke, what's a laser pointer?" Naruto whispers to his elf.

The young Traveler sighs and smacks his forehead. He really had so much to teach Naruto about his world. Then again, the college student supposed it didn't matter. It was highly unlikely the blonde was ever going to cross over anyway.

"I'll explain it to you later." The raven haired man whispers back.

"Kimimaro, please tell us everything that you found out. Was that it?" Jugo asks.

He was relieved that the fairy had made it out of the Goblin Kingdom alive. Jugo wasn't sure what he would have done, if that hadn't been the case. He was still upset with the silver haired youth, but that didn't mean that he wanted Kimimaro dead!

"It appears as though Kabuto must have found Danzo when he was dying. I'm uncertain as to how, but somehow they were able to nurse him back to help. Out of gratitude or because he's under a witch's spell, the Goblin King "temporarily" handed power over to Kabuto." Kimimaro explains.

Jugo blinks. A witch? A spell? What madness was the other fairy speaking of. He had to be joking, right?

"Are you certain that someone put him under a spell? Is that even possible here? What kind of spell?" The orange haired man demands.

"Almost anything is possible in this realm. I'm a fairy. You're a fairy. Suigetus is a merman, Karin is a Siren, and Sasuke is an elf who is dating a Dragoon. The sooner you all expect that the normal rules of your realm don't apply here, the easier your transition will be." The beautiful man replies.

The gentle giant wasn't particularly pleased at that answer. It was an accurate one, but he didn't care for being treated like a naïve child. He sighs and glances at Sasuke helplessly.

"What else happened?" Sasuke demands.

"I saw Orochimaru. This is the part that I was dreading. I have no love for him, but he's better than Danzo or Kabuto. If we help him take back the throne. He will owe us and he says he will cease all attempts to meddle with your family." The fairy admits.

Sasuke tries his best not to gape at Kimimaro's answer, but that it was a futile effort. He couldn't believe that the other man had actually made some kind of deal with Orochimaru. Was he out of his mind?!

"He helped me rescue Itachi because he owed me. I'm not sure that I would trust him in further dealings, but this is a group decision." The youngest Uchiha concedes with a sigh.

"I can't disagree. Orochimaru is pretty shifty, but then again so are most goblins. Sorry, Mikoto. You know it's true." Kisame says to the Empress.

"Fine. It's mostly accurate, but I'm sure that there are probably at least some decent goblins. Somewhere." She mumbles and feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Sasuke glances around the room as everyone begins weighing in. They had his family, two mermen, a Siren, Naruto, the Leprechaun King, and the Egyptian Rulers all squished into one Council Room. To say the least, things were rather tense.

"It would be very youthful to defeat Danzo. It's not very youthful to trust Orochimaru, but I don't see an alternative." Guy offers.

"At least Orochimaru never successfully managed to kidnap me. Besides, Kimimaro helped to rescue me. I trust his judgment." Itachi adds.

There were murmurs of agreement. Sasuke sighs and interlaces his fingers with Naruto's. He drew comfort from the other man's touch. He wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but he had a dragon for a boyfriend. That should dissuade Orochimaru from doing anything too stupid.

"It's agreed them. As distasteful as it is, Orochimaru is the better option. Remember, we aren't fighting for him. We are fighting for a stable Goblin Kingdom. One that won't cause us issues later on." Gaara reasons.

Sasuke couldn't lie. That was a good way to look at it. It was amazing really. Gaara was the same age as him and the leader of one of the world's largest empires. Incredible.

"That's true enough, My Heart. We'll never be able to fit all of our armies into the Kingdom and have any room to move. I suggest that we all sent a part of our forces. The rest can stay behind and defend our homes, if something goes wrong." Mei suggests.

"That's a good point. Perhaps we can each send a quarter of our forces. That will balance out the numbers. It will likely even tip them in our favor, while leaving our homes well protected." Mikoto adds.

Sasuke nods. It was hard to reconcile this woman with the mother he remembered sometimes. Mikoto was now the Empress of China and apparently, she had seen many battles before. His mother had been someone who hugged him and made him cookies, after a bad day. The contrasts were quite striking, really.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. How soon can we get everyone there?" Sasuke asks.

"Well we and the leprechauns can be there by tonight. The others will likely take a bit longer. We should build some trenches though. It'll provide some cover while the catapults help to break down the walls." Fugaku observes.

"Father, the goblins will notice. If we start building trenches outside their wall, they'll see us and attack." Sasuke warns him.

That's when Sasuke notices that his father was smirking. Hmm. That was new. It looked like the Emperor had a few tricks up his sleeves.

"My son, the goblins aren't the only ones who can employ witches. Believe me, they won't notice what we're doing." He assures him.

"Awesome!" Suigetsu exclaims, clearly happy at this new development.

"We'll make the trenches for the catapults and some of the Chinese to hide in. Our chariots shall head in first. The horses will give us an advantage in speed and might overwhelm them. We'll provide as much cover as we can for the Vikings. The leprechauns can slide onto the rooftops by using their rainbows and serve as archers." Gaara says.

Sasuke blinks. He makes a mental note not to annoy the red head. He was disturbingly efficient.

"Right. Well in that case, let's go." Sasuke says as they head out of the castle.

The leprechauns and Royals quickly head towards the coast. Itachi summons the ship that Kisame gave them. After all, they still had to get to the Kingdom.

"Yeah. I gotta admit the whole getting a ship for your boyfriend thing is pretty badass." Suigetsu observes once they were on the ship.

"Thank you. Only the best will do for my Itachi." Kisame says smugly as he wraps his arms around the handsome elf.

"He does love to spoil me. It's a good thing you essentially destroyed their fleet. We can sail through these waters without any trouble now." Itachi says, apparently content to play the role of the "princess" in that relationship .

Idly, Sasuke muses that he was kinda doing the same thing. In his defense though, Naruto was actually a Prince and could turn into a dragon. It was hard to be the dominant partner, when your almost lover could become a mythological beast with ease.

"Something amuses you?" Naruto asks.

"A little. It's nothing important though." Sasuke says as he kisses Naruto.

Thankfully, the rest of the voyage across the sea was uneventful. Well other than Karin trying to shove Suigetsu over once or twice. Sasuke was also a bit traumatized when he saw his father carry his mother off Bridal Style to one of the ship's cabins, but he decides it was probably best not to dwell on that.

"We're here." Guy says, a few hours later as their ship docks.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Everyone proceeds to get off of the ship. That's when he realizes something.

"This ship wasn't big enough for all the leprechauns." Sasuke muses.

"They can use rainbows to travel anywhere they like. Well as long as it's above ground." Itachi explains and Sasuke ohhhs.

"Right. Of course, rainbows are transportation in this world. I should have known. I mean it's just so logical." Sasuke says as he playfully rolls his eyes.

He didn't know if he was ever going to get used to this place, but Sasuke was going to try. He had his family. He had Naruto. The Traveler knew that he would have to adapt fast or he'd likely die in battle. A battle that was now imminent.

* * *

Meanwhile Kabuto smirks. Things were going perfectly. Danzo was completely unsuspecting. Soon enough the former King would be dead and he could rule.

Orochimaru and Danzo were far too obsessed with the Travelers. It wasn't healthy and they would both end up paying for their fixation on that family. Kabuto wouldn't make that mistake though.

"Thank you, for signing these papers. I can't tell you how much it means to me and the Kingdom." The silver haired man says.

"You saved my life, it's the least that I can do." Danzo replies.

Kabuto had to fight the impulse to smirk that response. If he had realized how easily Danzo could be controlled through magic, he would have hired a witch's service ages ago. It was the perfect plan really.

"I couldn't allow such a noble ruler to be cut down by a coward like that. I had to try to save you." The other man replies.

Danzo nods and the usurper smiles slyly. Sakura was certainly a powerful witch. Perhaps he would just lie to her.

He could always say that the Travelers couldn't send her back. After that, ,the pink haired woman would likely be more than willing to live in a castle. Women generally were rather fond of castles and she would be a powerful ally in his Court.

"That's very kind of you. What were those papers for anyway?" The older goblin inquires.

"Oh they were the authorization to set up academies to train young goblins in the art of healing." Kabuto replies.

It wasn't exactly a lie. It was just that the art of healing also included some rather interesting applications. Not all of them were benign in intention.

What better way to train warriors how to kill than to teach them about anatomy and other such things? There would also be some experimentation going on. Kabuto had high hopes that eventually they would be able to develop super soldiers.

"That's a good idea. We have so many hostile kingdoms surrounding us. It would be good to have more goblins tried to care for injuries and the like." Danzo says reasonably.

Like Danzo and Orochimaru, he had greater ambitions than just to rule the Goblin Kingdom. Unlike them though, he wasn't going to allow himself to get side tracked by the Travelers. Kabuto was too smart for that.

"Yes, it will." The silver haired goblin agrees.

It was almost a shame really. Danzo was so much more agreeable when under the witch's spell. He almost felt guilty about having to kill him.

Did that mean he wasn't going to go through with his plan though? Absolutely not. Kabuto was not a man who liked leaving loose ends hanging around and Danzo was a very loose end.

"I feel rather tired. I think I shall go see, if I can find Sakura. She might give me another potion for the pain. Damn Itachi. That insolent whelp actually slit my throat. When I get my hands on him, he will rue the day that he ever crossed me." Danzo vows.

"That's a good idea. Sakura is well versed in all manner of potions. I'm thinking about having her as an instructor at the Academies actually. Don't worry, My Lord. I'm certain that you will have your revenge soon, but first you must fully recover." He says in feigned concern.

He probably should feel guilty. Danzo sincerely was under the impression that Kabuto cared about him. Nothing could be further from the truth in reality.

Kabuto still felt an attachment to Orochimaru because the man had bene his mentor. He felt no such attachment to Danzo though. He had just done what he needed to in order to survive when power exchanged hands.

"That's true." Danzo says as he wheels himself off.

He'd still slit Orochimaru's throat, if it came down to it. Kabuto would feel guilty about it, but he would do it. Only the strong survive in this world and Kabuto had long ago, decided to be strong.

* * *

At that same time, Taka stares in amazement as more leprechauns started arriving. There must have been dozens of rainbows in the sky. The leprechauns would slide down them and land on roofs or other strategic locations.

"Won't the goblins notice that many rainbows? We could get away with one or two, but there has to be at least a few dozen." Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Normally, they would. We have witches on our side though. For now, we're all cloaked. Invisible. Pretty cool, huh?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He had no idea where the blonde had learned the word cool from. On second thought, he had a pretty good suspicion.

It was likely the Viking had picked it up from a member of Taka. Oh well. At least the Prince hadn't taken to swearing in modern slang like Kisame. That was something, right?

"Yes, it's very cool." Sasuke agrees.

He watches in awe as the dragons work with Gaara to build the trenches. Gaara's sand was quite good at drilling holes and the dragons massive bodies were good at forming them. Working in unison, it didn't take them long to construct the trenches.

Getting the catapults in place proved to be more tricky though. Those things were massive. Sasuke was suddenly very grateful to the witches. There was just no way that the goblins wouldn't have noticed those without magic helping them.

"I could teach you how to use your magic some, if you like." Kimimaro offers to Jugo.

"We're attacking at dawn. I'm not sure how much you can teach me in a few hours." Jugo replies.

Sasuke sighs. His heart ached for them both. Kimimaro had just wanted to go home and Jugo didn't like being used. Both positions were very understandable. He could only hope that somehow, they would find a way to patch things up.

"Are you ready for this? It's likely going to be a very blood battle." Itachi warns his lover.

"Itachi, who do you think you're talking to? I'm the merman that organized the sinking of a thousand ships. Bloody and chaotic is kinda my thing." Kisame replies with a toothy grin.

Sasuke blinks. Yeah. It was still amazing that Kisame could kiss Itachi and not accidentally shred his face off or something. Despite their species difference, it seemed to work for them though.

He was happy that Itachi was happy. It didn't really matter that Itachi had found his happiness with a merman who had super sharp teeth. Itachi was safe and sound. That's what mattered most when it came to his brother.

"Mmm well that's very good to know." His brother replies.

Sasuke looks around and was relieved to see that their numbers were still growing. The leprechauns were getting into position and the Vikings were now arriving in even greater numbers. The Chinese were mostly getting the catapults ready. Not to mention, the Egyptians were checking their chariots.

The Egyptians appeared to be really fond of their chariots. Not that Sasuke could blame them. He half hoped that maybe there was an extra one somewhere for him to use.

"Think they'd give us one?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"I doubt it. It wouldn't make much sense for them to transport those things all the way here, if they didn't have someone automatically ready to ride them. Besides, you would have no idea how to drive it." The blonde says.

"Yeah. I guess that's true. Maybe, Gaara will teach me later on." Sasuke muses thoughtfully.

That would be fun. If he was going to be in this realm forever, he might as well get a car. Well at least the closest thing to a car that he could get at the moment. Actually, maybe there were cars here.

Sasuke pauses briefly for a moment to consider the possibility that more modern eras might be somewhere out there. Yeah. He should probably ask.

"Naruto how far does the timeline go?" He asks.

"In theory, forever. It's just we live in the past. People like us can't go any further than the current year. The rest has some sort of barrier around it because the future has yet to be determined." The blonde answers.

Sasuke blinks. That was far more serious and wise than he had come to expect from his lovable Dragoon. In a strange way, that made sense though.

"Well that's good to know. You've been on a lot of raids before, right?" Sasuke asks.

It was fine to go marching off to battle in theory. This was reality though. There was a very good chance that some of them could die. There was even a chance that they could all die.

"Of course. Don't worry, My Elf. I'll protect you. You can fly on my back. It'll be better to launch your arrows and spells up there anyway." Naruto says brightly.

"Naruto, you know that this isn't a video game. People are going to die in this fight." Sasuke whispers.

"I know that. Wait. What's a video game? The blonde inquires in confusion.

Sasuke sighs. Oh boy. Yeah. He was definitely going to teach the Dragoon about his world. At least a little. Otherwise, the Viking wouldn't understand half of what he was saying.

"Nevermind. I'll explain later. For now, we have more important things to worry about." The Traveler replies.

"That's right. Well it looks like everything is ready. Everyone, get a good night sleep. We'll attack at first light." Mikoto calls out.

Sasuke gulps. A good night's sleep was something that he wasn't sure, he'd get. What if he ended up going back to his realm?

He couldn't abandon his family and friends to this fight. Whatever he could do to help, Sasuke had to do it. He couldn't leave them to face a crazy Wannabe Goblin King on their own, could he?

"Don't worry, Sasuke. If you haven't gone back in days, I think you are here permanently." Naruto says as he caresses his cheek.

Clearly, the Viking had seen his fear. Sasuke could only sigh and lean into Naruto's touch in response. It calmed his racing nerves at least a little bit and he desperately needed to calm down. He could feel the telltale signs of a panic forming.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispers as he kisses Naruto.

"Mmm no. Thank you, for being my elf. I'm sure that when the Sun rises, we'll both still be here and we will take back the Goblin Kingdom. I can't believe that I'm fighting on behalf of Orochimaru. That's madness." The sapphire eyed man observes.

Sasuke nods sympathetically. He couldn't believe it either. Orochimaru had never been his favorite person, even when he thought the other man was human. Unfortunately, Sasuke also knew that he beat the alternative.

"It's a choice between bad or worse. We're merely choosing to go with bad instead of worst." The raven haired college student says in an effort to reassure his most precious person.

"Yes, that's true. Well come on. Let's get some sleep. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow. Have no fear, we shall triumph!" The Viking Prince assures him.

"That we shall." Sasuke agrees with an amused smile.

He couldn't believe how different they were. It was like night and day. Somehow though, it worked. It worked really well.

He couldn't imagine his life without his Dragoon now. That was such a bizarre thing to even think, but Sasuke knew it was true. He loved the blonde Viking with all his heart and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Well it's always really nice to share furs with you." Naruto says cheekily as he shows Sasuke his tent and the furs he had laid out.

"Same goes for you. I know where your mind is going though. You're such a pervert." Sasuke observes with a laugh.

Naruto at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Maybe, he really was bashful. Sasuke doubted that though.

To him, the other man was a conqueror. The blonde tended to take what he wanted with out any hesitation. It was both one of his most attractive and annoying qualities.

"Goodnight." Sasuke whispers as he curls up against Naruto.

"Goodnight, My Elf. Sleep well." He says and with that, the two almost lovers drift off into a pleasant sleep.


	17. This is a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Goblin Kingdom is off to a chaotic start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I can't promise how quickly this story will be updated, but I do have every intention of finishing it. Oh and fair warning, this is a battle chapter. So it's pretty chaotic. Happy reading.
> 
> Chapter Warning: There are some minor character deaths in this chapter. I wanted to make it realistic. No one from any of the main pairings will be killed though. You may wish to skip this one, if you are sensitive to that sort of thing.

Sasuke licks his lips nervously, a few hours later. Thankfully, he had once again spent the night in Naruto's arms. That meant that he would be there for what would hopefully be the final battle with the Goblin Kingdom.

It had taken some time, but they were now ready to launch their assault. The gravity of the situation was now beginning to fully hit Sasuke. There was a very real chance that at least some, if not all of them could die. It was one thing to talk about going to war. It was quite another to actually do it.

"It's not too late to change your mind." Naruto whispers as he flies Sasuke into the air.

The elf was currently riding on the back of the golden dragon. He wasn't the only one though. The rest of Taka was riding with him.

"Eh. We aren't babies! We can take care of ourselves. Besides, I doubt Sasuke wants to miss all the fun either!" Suigetsu says with a cocky smile.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Suigetsu was still Suigetsu. The fact that he was in another realm now, apparently made no difference and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

"You heard the man. Well merman." The Traveler informs Naruto.

"Alright. Let's go kick some goblin hindquarters then!" Naruto replies cheerfully as he flies them towards the castle.

Down below, Sasuke could see the Chinese, Egyptian, Viking, and Leprechauns were all ready. The Goblin Kingdom was large, but they had a strategy. Their diverse army were placed strategically all across the capital city's roof tops, in their trenches, or by the gates.

"This is crazy. I still can't believe we're attacking freaking goblins." Karin mutters.

"Oh don't be scared. Once you open that big mouth of yours, they'll go screaming in the other direction." Suigetsu informs her.

Sasuke shakes his head as Karin launches into a tirade against Suigetsu. He could see that Jugo was watching the scene with no small amount of bemusement. Well at least the fairy was entertained.

Down on the ground, Gaara was in one of Egypt's many chariots with his Queen by his side. It was a grand chariot. One that was made out of gold and silver with expensive gems here and there. Not surprisingly, that design had been at Mei's requests. She was really fond of luxury.

"Are you ready for this, My Love? The Chinese are going to try to break down some of the walls with their catapults, any minute now." The red head tells her.

"Of course, I am. These goblins have had this coming to them for many years. I'm overjoyed at the prospect of slaying some of these foul beasts." She tells him cheerfully.

"Good. I'm glad that you feel that way. ATTACK!" He calls out.

Suddenly thousands of chariots, leprechauns, Vikings, and Chinese people rushed towards the walls that showed the boundary between the Goblin Kingdom and the Viking one.

"That's our signal." Mikoto says from her position behind the charging armies.

She, Fugaku, and many of their people were currently in some trenches dug only the night before. For now, their goal was to break down the walls by hurling boulders at them with the catapults. That would make it easier for the foot soldiers to storm the place.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Kisame says as Itachi shows him how to operate the catapult.

"My love, this isn't supposed to be an enjoyable experience. This is war." Itachi informs with him a sigh as he forms a large Susanoo around himself and the people closest to him.

"Pft. Please. I'm going to enjoy finishing the job you started. Danzo deserves to die for what he put you through." The merman states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

BAM! CRACK! CRUNCH! BOOM! The boulders were being launched at the walls in rapid succession. The force of the massive rocks colliding into the walls was nothing short of terrifying (or in Kisame's case exhilarating).

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara calls out excitedly as he flies around on a giant bird made of clay and hurls his various grenades into the city.

Sasuke blinks as he watches the eccentric blonde cause complete chaos. He had met more of his family's friends only on the night before. Deidara was a rather eccentric Viking that even Naruto thought was nuts. Still Sasuke couldn't argue with the results.

"Susanoo!" He calls out as he wraps himself, Naruto, and his friends in a purple creature made of a strange energy that he knew would protect them.

"I gotta admit. This is pretty badass, Sasuke. I guess it doesn't really matter that the color is girly." Suigetsu teases him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friend's response. Whatever. It was so not girly and it was still an awesome bit of magic, if he did say so himself.

"You're such an idiot. Did you get any cool powers that came with being a merman?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh yeah. I got a few tricks up my sleeve too. Don't worry." The white haired college student assures him.

BOOM! That's when a section of the City Wall's falls down. It was enough space to allow the rainbow coalition of supernatural beings to charge through. Starting with the Egyptian Chariots.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" A goblin screams in terror.

They never received their answer as one of the chariots bowls them over. Sasuke wasn't sure if that particular goblin survived or not. His best guess was that they didn't.

The chariots were now forging ahead at full speed. The Egyptians were trying to run people over or kill whatever unfortunate goblin they could spear with their swords.

"IN THE NAME OF THOR, VICTORY SHALL BE OURS!" A Viking bellows out and with that, the Vikings storm onto the scene.

Sasuke winces at the carnage down below. The goblins had finally figured out what was going on and some blow horns were being used to call for aid. It was now complete chaos as more and more goblins rushed to help their comrades and defend their homes from the onslaught.

That's when things got even more chaotic. The Chinese were now charging head first into the fray, eager to help their allies. Not to be outdone, the leprechauns were now launching arrows from the roof tops.

"Oh yeah! Now it's party!" Sasuke hears someone from down below yell.

It was Hidan. He was an Egyptian. The man worshipped some bloodthirsty God and was constantly droning on about making sacrifices to it. As far as Sasuke could tell, the fact that he was now in the middle of a battle meant that he was having the time of his life.

The man was psychotic, but at least he was on their side. That's when Hidan drove a spear through the skull of some Goblin. His friends didn't like that very much and hurl themselves at Hidan's Chariot, toppling it over.

"Oh God! He's going to be crushed to death by the horses!" Karin calls out in horror.

Sadly, she was proven correct. Though Hidan did die with a smile on his face and laughing madly as he witnesses the deaths of his attackers.

"SAND COFFIN!" Sasuke hears Gaara seethe as a giant ball of sand wraps itself around several goblins and squeezes them to death.

Their bloody remains splattered everywhere. Gaara's wife looked less than thrilled by that and yells something rather unflattering at the red head. Sasuke blinks as he notices that the Pharaoh was suddenly looking rather sheepish.

"LAVA RELEASE!" Mei screams as a torrent of something emits from her mouth.

Whatever it was, it made short work of a few nearby goblins. Unfortunately, it didn't get all of them. The goblins were now rushing at their chariot and Gaara formed a ball of sand around them to protect them as they continue on.

"Holy shit! It's an earthquake!" Suigetsu exclaims as Naruto flies them closer to the castle.

It wasn't an Earthquake though. It was a Chinese man named Choji. Choji was a giant and with every step, the earth shook underneath him. He was currently ripping up trees and throwing them at the goblins down below.

"AHHH! MY FOOT!" He screams as some goblins fight back and show their swords into his foot.

The giant topples over in pain and well the goblins sealed his fate rather quickly. Sasuke winces. It was over so fast, they never had a chance to lend him aid.

"We need to get on the ground and fight." Karin says.

There were too many people getting killed. Sasuke wanted to help their comrades, but he also knew that it'd be a foolish move. Once they were on the ground, they were vulnerable and their odds of arriving at the castle were far lower.

"We can't. We need to get to the castle. Naruto can fly us there and we can sneak in through a window or something. The fastest way to help them is to kill Danzo and Kabuto." Sasuke says.

The sounds of screams filled air and the formerly green grass was now turning another color. Red. Blood red. The sounds of dying and agony where everywhere, mingled with war cries.

Sasuke doubted that he'd ever be able to forget this day. He had read about war. He had seen it in the movies, but this was something else entirely. This was real. People were actually dying and in sometimes horrible ways.

"Let's see if they can swim. Eh, Itachi?" Kisame asks.

Itachi could only shake his head in amusement as he pulls back his arrows and fires them off. Swoosh! Crunch! Swoosh Crunch. Every arrow hit its mark of course, but he was distracted by his lover.

That was never a good thing. Getting distracted in battle. He hisses in pain when a goblin thrusts its sword into his back.

"GET AWAY FROM MY ITACHI!" Kisame roars in outrage as he slams his trident into the goblin, tearing them in half.

"That was smidge overdramatic. Don't you think, my love?" Itachi asks as he grins through the pain.

"Not really. I should have aimed lower." Kisame says though it was the most natural thing in the world.

At that same moment, Mikoto looks around as she and her husband were rushing towards the castle. It was complete mayhem. There was so much blood and so many bodies piling up, that she honestly couldn't tell which side was winning.

"Ino! Summon your vines. We need to get to the castle." Mikoto tells the young Viking woman.

She was an enchantress. She could create and control plants. Most of the time it was used for beautifying or medicinal purposes, but it could also be useful in battle.

"Yes, My Lady!" Ino says as she summons several long vines and attaches them to a nearby buildings.

"Thank you." Mikoto says with as she snuggles into her husband's side and the couple proceed to start swinging from the vines, rushing towards the castle.

The vines allowed them to be out of reach of most of the goblins. It was also low enough so it was unlikely the leprechaun's arrows would hit them without the other supernatural beings aiming at them. Really, it was the perfect plan.

"My love, it's time for you to sing for them. Our people all have taken the proper precautions." Fugaku says as he beings breathing fire from his mouth at every goblin within his range.

"Right!" Mikoto says as she opens her mouth and lets out a wail.

Thankfully, their people had all put earplugs in. That made her wails bearable. The goblins didn't have that advantage though.

On the roof tops, Guy fires off more arrows and frowns as he sees all the bloodshed. This was most unyouthful. Sadly, there was no other choice.

"Friend Lee, friend Zetsu needs your aid." The Leprechaun King says.

Lee nods and fires off his arrows at the goblins surrounding the vegetation man. He wasn't really sure what Zetsu was exactly. Perhaps some kind of nymph?

The arrows do their job though. Well except one that slices into his hand, but their ally fights bravely on and slams his sword into the remaining goblins.

That's when Guy smiles. Some Viking, Chinese, and Egyptian Angels or their cultures equivalent were now taking to the air. These winged beings dove down and were engaging the goblins in mortal combat.

"Hinata!" Neji calls out in horror when he saw his cousin get slashed across the neck with a sword.

"It's alright, Neji!" She says as she slams her foot into the side of one of the goblin's face, sending it flying back.

Just then Naruto roars in pain. Sasuke's Susanoo had flickered for only a moment and dozens of arrows lodged themselves in his belly. Of course, his dragon scales were thick. Blood might be spilling from the wounds, but his scales had protected his vital organs.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cries out in horror.

"It's okay. I can make it. Just try to yank the arrows out." He says as he continues flying.

The members of Taka proceed to do exactly that. It was tough going. Those arrows were lodged in deeply, but the Dragoon didn't protest. Sasuke pulls out yet another arrow and manages to get the protective spell in place once more.

"Hey, Jugo. What the Hell is your boyfriend doing down there?" Suigetsu asks in an utterly baffled voice.

"I think he's using his bones to attack somehow." The other fairy replies in shock.

It was true. Somehow Kimimaro was using his bones both as armor and for weapons. Jugo had never seen anything like it and apparently, neither had the goblins.

He winces as he sees his silver haired man's face. He had a swollen black eye and a few gashes on his cheek. Clearly, Kimimaro had been fighting hard for a Goblin King that he didn't even believe in.

* * *

Meanwhile Kabuto panics as he looks down the balcony. Chaos was reigning supreme at the moment. He had never seen such savagery in all his life. It was likely hundreds had already perished.

"Sakura, get Danzo. We need to get evacuate immediately." Kabuto says. ' He had no way of knowing, if they were actually going to win this battle. If the Goblin Kingdom fell though, he wasn't going to be around to witness what happened afterwards. His survival was his first priority. Power was his second.

"Yes. Of course!" The pink haired woman says as she rushes towards the hospital wing to find Danzo.

Kabuto nods approvingly as he followed her. They needed to act quickly. It wouldn't be long until someone was able to storm the castle and he didn't want to be around when that happened.

"Kabuto, what on Earth is going on? I can hear such horrible screams." Danzo informs him in a confused voice.

"Our Kingdom is under attack. We must get you to safety." The silver haired goblin informs him.

Danzo's eyes widen. Who would dare to attack them? Their walls were sound and their numbers were even sounder. Goblins were a physically powerful race and a cunning one. Any other era that dared to attack them would have one Hell of a fight on their hands.

"We must stand and fight then." He states simply.

"Are you crazy?! You're in a wheelchair!" Sakura points out.

"I am the King of this Kingdom and as such, I will give my life to protect it. That is what it means to be a ruler." Danzo says.

* * *

At that precise moment, Orochimaru and Kimimaro were fighting their way into the castle. Both of them knew what they had to do. Their only goal was to kill Danzo and Kabuto.

"I can't believe that it has come to this. I have to fight alongside a fairy." Orochimaru mutters in disgust.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing about fighting alongside a goblin. Danzo is injured, but can you defeat Kabuto?" He demands.

Orochimaru glances at the fairy. His bones were now serving as armor and weapons. Hmm. That was a most useful ability, but he hadn't escaped the conflict outside unscathed. Then again, neither had he.

"Danzo shouldn't be an issue as long as the witch's magic doesn't get in the way. Kabuto may present a challenge. I trained him myself. I will kill him though. It will bring me no joy, but I will have my crown back." The former college professor vows.

"Whether or not you enjoy killing him is entirely irrelevant. I stuck my neck out for you, Orochimaru. I didn't like having to convince all these good people to fight for you. Don't make me regret it." Kimimaro warns him.

"You may you stuck your neck out to impress your boyfriend. Tell me, has he forgiven you for deceiving him?" Orochimaru mocks him.

Kimimaro shakes with rage. How dare the goblin speak of things that he didn't understand?! He had no right to judge his relationship with Jugo!

He was about to lunge at him, when he heard voices. Familiar voices. Danzo, Kabuto, and Sakura. They must be in the medical wing.

"Come on. I think I know where to find them. Most likely, Kabuto was going to attempt to escape with the witch and Danzo. We can't let that happen." Kimimaro says as he flits off towards the medical wing.

Orochimaru's eyes narrow. As much as he was loathed to admit it, the fairy was likely correct. That did seem like the type of decision Kabuto would make. A tactical retreat.

"I'm coming!" He states as he rushes off after the fairy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto, and Taka had finally made their way into the castle. Unfortunately for them, by this time the guards had arrived. Sasuke sighs. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"If you give up now, we won't kill you." Sasuke says.

"I'd like to say that we were about to make you the same offer, but we weren't. We know that you helped the would be King Slayer to escape!" Stripes yells at him.

"That's right. I did. He's my brother." Sasuke growls at her.

That was all the goblins needed to hear to attack. The guards came at them fast and furious. One of them runs Suigetsu through with a sword, only to discover in shock that his blade wasn't touching flesh. He was touching water.

"See, Sassy? I told you that I had a few cool tricks up my sleeve too!" Suigetsu says as he reforms and slashes the goblin's head off with his sword.

"That was so gross!" Karin whines as she sees the head go rolling off the creature as the corpse falls to the floor.

"Oh stop being such a princess! This is war!" The merman scolds her.

Sasuke couldn't exactly disagree with either of them. It was gross, but it was also war. Whatever. He breaks out his sword and swings it at one of the goblins.

Unfortunately, he had to undo his Susanoo once they entered the castle. It simply wouldn't fit. That meant that he was fighting without his magic force shield and he wasn't particularly happy about that.

"Naruto, are you going to be alright for this?" Sasuke asks as he fights back to back with his boyfriend.

He had changed back into a man, but his clothes were stained red with blood on his stomach. He wasn't sure how bad the injuries really were in this form.

"I can fight! A Viking always fights!" He assures Sasuke as he swings his own sword at the goblins.

"Glad to hear it. I would be very upset, if you didn't protect my son while we were at war." Fugaku's voice booms out as he and Mikoto enter, swinging from a vine.

"Shit. That's like something right out of a movie." Suigetsu says.

Mikoto laughs quietly for a moment before unleashing another shriek, piercing the entire castle with the sounds of her deadly shrieks as Fugaku hurls another fireball at the goblins.

"Thank goodness for the earplugs." Kairn says as she winces and joins Mikoto in "song," luring the Goblins to their deaths.

More and more goblins began to fall as two more people entered the castle. This time it was Itachi and Kisame. Everyone sighs in relief at the knowledge the eldest Uchiha Prince was alive and so was his intended.

"Oh that was just bad manners. You could have at least saved me one or two." Kisame grumbles.

"Don't worry. We still have to deal with the Goblin Kings." Suigetsu points out.

Sasuke snorts in amusement when Kisame perks up at that knowledge. His brother had certainly landed himself a most interesting lover. Though right now, he had more important things to focus on than the Merman's obvious eccentricities.

"Does anyone know where the emergency escape exits are? Kabuto is probably going to try to flee." Jugo points out.

"No. I can't say that I do, but we should check the medical wing first. The new Goblin King will try to save Danzo. It will add further credibility towards him being a loyal subject. He doesn't want anyone to accuse him of being a usurper." Fugaku observes.

"Sasuke, your dad is really smart." Naruto says brightly.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Sadly, he couldn't share in Naruto's cheerful demeanor. He didn't like the look of all that blood on his boyfriend's clothes.

"Right. So let's go the medical wing. Father, lead the way." The youngest Traveler says.

Fugaku nods and the group make their way to the medical wing. That's when they realize they weren't the only ones looking for the Goblin Kings. Kimimaro had found them and apparently was fighting alongside Orochimaru.

"Now THIS is a party!" Kisame says with a smirk.


	18. Prestigious Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for control of the Goblin Kingdom continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the Goblin King Battle Chapter.

His father was right, Sasuke observes as they rush into the medical wing. They had found the Goblin King. Well perhaps Sasuke should say Goblin Kings. There were technically three men inside that room who could lay claim to that _prestigious_ title.

"Uchihas. Can't your family leave well enough alone?! Why do you have to darken our doors?!" Kabuto hisses at them.

"Oh believe me, we would love nothing more than to ignore your existence. Unfortunately, we know that an unstable Goblin Kingdom means an unstable Eien No Yume. That's something that we can naught allow." Itachi tells the current Goblin King.

Hearing the voice of his almost assassin was apparently too much for the former King. Danzo rolls towards Itachi in a blind rage, swinging his sword at him. That didn't end well for the Monarch though.

Before Sasuke had any time to react, Kisame had smashed his trident into the wheelchair sending it flying against the wall. Apparently, mermen made for VERY protective boyfriends.

"You're a no good sea slug! You tricked Itachi and kidnapped him. You should be grateful that he didn't try to kill you in a more horrific way. I would have slashed your goblinhood instead of slitting your throat!" The blue skinned man roars at him.

A groan of pain and a frantic Danzo trying to upright his chair was the only response. Sasuke winces as he saw that the goblin's head had likely collided directly with the wall. There was a gruesome looking bloodstain upon the gray stone and Danzo's hair was now matted with the crimson red liquid.

"B-Beasts! The lot of you! You tried to kill me, Itachi! You'll regret that decision. I'll ensure tha-t you die screaming! Your lover won't be able to protect you from me for long!" Danzo seethes.

"I think that we reach a mutually beneficial agreement. Fugaku, your family hates Danzo and Orochimaru and doesn't want to be here. I want to be King and I don't want you to be here. I'd say that our interests align rather nicely at the moment, wouldn't you?" The King inquires slyly.

Mikoto's eyes narrow and Sasuke knew what his mother was planning to do in an instant. He quickly covers Naruto's ears, hoping to shield the Dragoon from further pain and then the dark beauty lets out her banshee shriek. It was so intense that windows shattered and enemies fall to their knees

"Don't you ever insult my husband's honor in such a way again! Our family will never work with the likes of you!" She hisses at him.

Sasuke didn't fail to notice that there was some blood sliding from Kabuto's ears. The Goblin King had been subjected to the full force of a banshee wail. The youngest Uchiha was once more glad that he had earplugs.

"AHHH! Mikoto, I'm on your side!" Orochimaru snarls at her.

"Don't snarl at my mother or I'll slit your throat just as easily as I did Danzo's. Oh and this time, you'll all die." Itachi warns him.

Naruto mouths a thank you at Sasuke, before lunging at Kabuto. After all, he was the greatest threat. Danzo was already injured and Orochimaru was supposedly on their side. That meant that the silver haired goblin was their main target.

"You're a fool. You're going to bleed to death long before you can land a blow." Kabuto states as he thrusts his own blade at Naruto.

"You're the fool, if you think these scratches will stop a Viking!" Naruto retorts.

"Father! Do something! Throw a fireball at him!" Sasuke pleads.

That's when Sasuke sees his father shake his head. Damn it. A fireball wouldn't work. The Fae would be just as likely to hit Naruto as Danzo.

"TAKE THIS!" Danzo snarls as he rights himself up and manages to hurl his chair at Jugo.

The giant fairy falls over with a sickening thud. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain, but the thought he heard the sound of bones being crushed from the force of impact. Apparently, no examination was required though.

That was all it took for Kimimaro to hurl himself at Danzo. The fairy suddenly resembled a monster far more than he had only moments before. His teeth were longer and his eyes were glowing with an inhuman light. That and his bones were now forming an armor and a spear.

"Jugo! You alright?!" Suigetsu asks as he rushes over to help his friend.

"D-Damn it. Help me up. I want to help!" The college student replies.

"Jugo, stay down. You likely have a concussion or even some broken bones." Sasuke insists.

Just like that chaos broke out. Jugo stumbles to his feet and tries his best to aid Kimimaro in vanquishing Danzo. Mikoto and Fugaku were looking for an opening to attack Kabuto with Naruto. Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu meanwhile decide to focus on the witch.

"I don't know why you're helping him, but you should get the Hell out of here. Look lady, we don't want to have to kill you." Suigetsu informs Sakura.

"My reasons are none of your business!" Sakura screams at him as she charges at the white hared man.

BAM. The pink haired woman's fist collides with Suigetsu's face, sending him flying back into the wall. Sasuke couldn't help, but wince. That sounded painful.

"HEY! You stupid witch! I'm the only one who is allowed to smack him around!" Karin yells at her as she begins singing.

Sasuke watches in awe as the red head attempts to put Sakura in a daze. Unfortunately for Karin, it looked like the witch was at least somewhat naturally resistant. Sasuke figures it was probably because she was a woman.

Well it worked well enough, he supposed. In any case, it gives Sasuke the opening that he needs to fire off some arrows. He was still getting the hang of the whole magic thing, but archery was something that came naturally to him.

"DAMN YOU!" Sakura hisses in pain as one of the arrows lodges in her shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

"Thanks, Sasuke! That witch is crazy!" Suigetsu groans as he gets up and advances towards Sakura.

Sasuke could tell by the look on the merman's face that he was ready for some payback. The young Traveler couldn't blame him, but he also wasn't stupid. The witch could be an asset.

"Suigetsu, don't kill her. We can question her later, if she's alive!" The Uchiha calls out.

"Awe man! Why do you have to go and take all the fun out of it!" His friend whines as he raises his fist to knock the witch out.

Sasuke shrugs and turns his attention back to Naruto and Kabuto. Naruto was clearly the better swordsmen, but the goblin wasn't fighting with an injured stomach. Naruto was clearly still bleeding and had to tread gingerly.

That meant that Kabuto's erratic thrusts were actually making an impact. When Sasuke saw that the silver haired goblin had slammed his sword into the blonde's side. He saw red.

"CHIDORI!" He snarls at the top of his lungs as he goes rushing at the King.

He had no idea what Chidori meant. Nor did he know what the blue lights in his hands were really, but instinctively Sasuke realizes it was some kind of weapon. The most important thing at the moment was not what he was doing, but how badly could he make Kabuto pay for hurting his Viking?!

"You wield lightning." Kabuto whispers, but it was too late.

He hadn't even managed to fully turn around, when the lightning slams into his back. The destructive force of nature fulfilled its purpose by electrocuting Kabuto.

The scent of burnt and melting flesh suddenly filled the room. Naruto smirks and decides to take advantage of the fact that Kabuto's back was towards Sasuke and his chest was towards him. He thrusts his sword straight into Kabuto's treacherous heart, killing him instantly.

"Thanks, My Elf!" Naruto says cheerfully.

"You're welcome. You have goblin blood all over you though. That's kinda gross." Sasuke says as he makes a disgusted face.

Kimimaro was still hurtling towards Danzo. Itachi and Orochimaru notice this and quickly rush to offer aid. Though Sasuke suspected that the other former Goblin King and Itachi just wanted to extract their own vengeance.

Danzo screams like a man possessed as he tries to defend himself. It did no good though. Itachi's dagger, Kimimaro's spear, and Orochimaru's sword were all coming at him.

"YOU COWARDS! ALL THREE OF YOU AGAINST ONE OLD MAN?!" He demands as he tries desperately to avoid all the weapons coming at him and to launch a counter attack.

Unfortunately for Danzo, all he had were his fists, legs, and teeth. He punched, kicked, and bit. The old man managed to draw blood when he bites onto one of Itachi's pointed ears though.

Itachi retaliated by drawing a huge gash across the former Goblin King's forehead. It bleed profusely and Sasuke was disturbed by how delighted Itachi looked at that fact. Was this really his beloved older brother?

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Danzo hisses at his attackers.

"You first!" Kimimaro seethes at him as he stabs the other man in the rib with his spear.

Danzo thrashes around in agony. He manages to punch the fairy, completely darkening his eye. Kimimaro was now fighting with only one eye open. The second was already rapidly swelling shut.

"No, after you! I inisist!" He screeches.

"The only one who is going to die in this castle today is you." Orochimaru informs Danzo as he brings his sword down, aiming for the elderly man's throat.

The former Goblin King was hard to kill though. He manages to mostly dodge the other goblin's attack at the last second. For his efforts, he receives a shallow, bleeding cut to his throat as he lets out another howl of pain.

Sasuke couldn't help but think he sounded more like a wild animal than a man. Well more like a wild animal than a goblin, if he wanted to be technical. He was soon distracted from his musings though.

"I just want to return to my home! I don't care about the Goblin Kingdom or any of you people!" Sakura hisses as she yanks herself free from the wall.

The wound from where she yanked the arrow from was bleeding heavily. Sasuke frowns. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed her, but maybe the witch was telling the truth.

In that case, could they really kill her in good conscience? She might just be an innocent bystander who had gotten caught up in things she didn't understand. How would killing such a person make them any better than Danzo, Kabuto, or even Orochimaru? They were supposed to be the good guys.

"Mother! Knock her out!" He calls out desperately.

"What are you planning, My Elf?" Naruto asks as he clutches his still bleeding side and stomach.

"You'll see!" The Traveler replies.

Mikoto nods and does as she was bidden. She releases the full brunt of her shriek at the witch. Sakura screams and sinks to the ground.

The witch had been rendered unconscious by the sheer force of the other woman's banshee powers. It was impressive, really. With that in mind, Sasuke makes a mental note never to make his mother angry, ever again.

"I want to be the one to kill him! I deserve the right to kill him! This traitor took everything from me! He took my Kingdom and thanks to him, I was banished to the mortal realm for years!" Orochimaru hisses in righteous fury.

Itachi's and Kimimaro's eyes narrow. Clearly, both of them also wanted Danzo's head on the platter. The two seem to debate the matter internally for a moment or two, before moving out of the way. The former Goblin King did technically have the right to reclaim his throne.

"Naruto, sit. The battle is essentially over. You shouldn't move with those injuries." Sasuke tells his beloved as he helps him sit down.

"Vikings do not sit during battles!" The blonde tries to protest, but Sasuke wasn't having any of it.

"You've already done so much. You are more than worthy of being admitted to your people's paradise, but that is not going to happen today. Let me take care of you." The raven haired man pleads with him.

Naruto sighs. He clearly wasn't pleased by the prospect of sitting out part of the battle, but the blonde was also in no condition to seriously protest either. With a heavy heart, he nods his head in resignation.

"Now you will die!" Orochmaru growls at Danzo as he lunges at the older goblin.

Danzo could walk, it just wasn't advised this point. The King does his best to meet Orochimaru blow for blow. Sasuke had to admire the man's will to live, but this was a fight that he simply wasn't going to win.

"Heavy lies the head that wears the crown!" The college professor snaps at Danzo venomously.

At the moment, Orochimaru reminded Sasuke of a Cobra. He was hissing, spitting, and ready to strike. The other goblin was a goner.

"Then you should be glad that I have relieved you of your duties!" Danzo says as he bites down hard on Orochimaru's neck.

"Holy shit! He's trying tear his throat out!" Suigetsu observes.

"Yeah. He really is!" Karin observes in horror as she hides behind the merman.

Blood splashed onto Orochimaru's neck. Danzo's teeth were apparently sharper than they looked. The usurped King wasn't going to give up that easily though. He slams his knee into Danzo's gut, sending him flying back.

"No. That's kind of you to offer, but I think that I'll simply relieve you of your head instead." Orochimaru says with a smirk as he swings his sword and cleaves Danzo's head right off his shoulders.

"I could have lived without seeing that." Mikoto mutters as she adverts her eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Karin adds for good measure.

Sasuke sees Orochimaru smirk as the man walks over to Kabuto's body and gives the other man's corpse the same treatment. He then finds two large pieces of wood and heads towards the balcony. From there, it was a very simple matter to deduce what the new (or old) Goblin King was planning.

"He's not actually going to do it, is he?" Jugo asks Kimimaro in a disgusted voice.

"He's going to do it. He's going to mount their heads for everyone to see. That way they will know the war is over and he has reclaimed his throne." The other fairy explains.

"Mikoto, would you kindly come here. I need something to get their attention. Most of them are still locked in combat." Orochimaru states.

Mikoto sighs and nods as she walks over to Orochimaru. She smiles when she sees Fugaku was ready to aim a fireball at the back of the goblin's head. She really did have such a wonderfully overprotective husband.

"If you try to harm my wife in any way, I will ensure that you are burned alive. Do you understand me?!" The Fae demands.

"I understand you perfectly. Do naught worry. I will naught harm one pretty little hair on your Queen's head. She's just going to make it a bit easier for me to get everyone's attention. All of you should really cover your ears though." Orochimaru says as he proceeds to follow his own advice.

All the combatants still standing, quickly cover their ears. While they had earplugs, it was never a pleasant thing to hear a banshee's shriek. That was truly the stuff of nightmares.

Once everyone was 'protected,' Mikoto lets out another shriek. It was a powerful one. One that got the attention of the entire capital and for a few precious moments the carnage stopped as everyone tried too figure out where that horrid sound was coming from or tried to cover their ears.

"Thank you. Itachi, if you would please amplify my voice with a little magic?" The Goblin King inquires in a sickly sweet voice.

"Very well." Itachi says and with a wave of his hand, Orochimaru's voice was amplified.

"GOOD CITIZENS OF THE GOBLIN KINGDOM! LEND ME YOUR EARS!" Orochimaru beings.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he tends to Naruto's injuries and their comrades do the same. Orochimaru was certainly dramatic. Then again, that might just be a goblin thing. Though the youngest Uchiha couldn't help but wonder, if such an observation was actually specieist.

Oh well. Who cared? These were his own private thoughts and he could think whatever the Hell he wanted to think.

"On this day there has been much bloodshed, but it was for a good cause. I had reclaimed my throne with the help of the Chinese, Viking, Egyptian, and Irish Kingdoms. The War is over. Let peace reign once more. The usurpers are all dead. We cut off their heads." The goblin continues.

He gestures to the pikes to as if to illustrate his point. Sasuke just shakes his head. It was likely that the freak had been waiting a long time to make this speech. He'd let him have it. Right now, his concern was for Naruto and his loved ones. Orochimaru could babble on as much as he liked.

There were stunned gasps and whispers at first. Sasuke couldn't blame the goblin populace for such a reaction. They had likely all thought Orochimaru was dead or at least never coming back. Naturally, his return must have come as a shock.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Someone shouts from down below.

Sasuke vaguely recognized the voice as being Gaara's. That was right. Gaara and Mei had never made it to the castle. They either couldn't get there in time or they had decided to stay on the front lines. Either way, that was really a blessing in disguise at the moment.

The goblins would have known if someone had shouted that from the balcony. Gaara was down on the battlefield though. So it worked like a charming.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" A chorus of cries went out joyfully.

The youngest Uchiha could only shake his head a this. Apparently, goblins shared some qualities with sheep. They were essentially herd animals and Gaara had just given the flock an order.

"Thank you! Thank you! I can't tell you how good it is to be back home! Things will be different now. Of that much, I can assure you." Orochimaru promises.

"Orochimaru, we have some injured people here. We need medics." Kisame interjects.

"Oh right. Right. One moment." The smug supernatural being replies as he pauses and takes a deep breath.

"I REQUIRE SOME MEDICS TO COME TO THE MEDICAL WING OF THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY! Some of our comrades were injured in our noble fight to unseat the usurpers." He tells the enormous crowd.

That's when Sasuke really looks down below and winces. The grass was more red than green. Blood red. There were also hundreds, probably thousands of corpses littering the capital streets. It had been nothing short of a bloodbath.

Almost immediately, some goblins charge into the castle. After that, it didn't take them long to begin treating the wounded. Sasuke had never been so relieved in his entire life.

"Naruto, we won." He whispers as he watches his Viking receive the treatment that his injuries so desperately needed.

"I know. I knew that we would. You really shouldn't worry so much, my beautiful elf." He informs with a grin.

Sasuke wasn't fooled though. He knew that the proud Dragoon was in a low of pain. Who wouldn't be, after everything that he had gone through?

* * *

"Well it seems as though Orochimaru is now the King again." Mei says, a few minutes later.

At some point, the Egyptians must have gotten into the castle. Sasuke wasn't sure when, but it didn't really matter. What mattered is that they were there.

"Yes, I am. I shall never again lose control of my throne." Orochimaru says smugly.

"I suppose the heads on the pikes do send a rather strong message. That should dissuade anyone from making another attempt to steal your crown for awhile. I do hope that you won't make us regret this. Remember, Orochimaru. We defeated your Kingdom once with our collective might. We can do so again, if need be." The red head informs him.

Sasuke smirks. It wasn't hard to read between the lines. Gaara was threatening the Goblin King, but doing it in a rather classy way.

"I shall remember that. Truly, it is my intention for our Kingdoms to all start anew. Let this day be the beginning of a new series of powerful friendships and alliances." The former college professor states happily.

"Friendship is going a bit far. I still don't like you." Kisame says bluntly.

The youngest Traveler hears his brother snort in amusement at that statement. Well Kisame was Kisame. He was kinda like Suigetsu in that way. Maybe bluntness was just a common trait in mermen, Sasuke muses to himself.

He decides to ponder that matter for another day though. Right now, they had to focus on healing their injured. After that, they would have another important question to address.

"What are we going to do with her?" Karin asks as she points to the unconscious witch.

"Hmm. That is a good question. I suppose first we will have to determine, if she was sincere. One can not blame the poor girl for wanting to go home, if she was telling the truth." Mikoto says.

Sasuke sighs. Assuming that the witch was being honest, he couldn't help her. He couldn't even figure out how to go back and forth himself anymore, let alone take someone else.

"Don't feel guilty, My Elf. It's not your fault. Your heart decided to stay here. You don't owe the witch anything. If anything, she is the one who is in your debt. You saved her life." Naruto says.

The raven haired man smiles in response and kisses the Dragoon's forehead. That was Naruto. The man had been turned into a human pincushion and still found time to comfort him.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke whispers.

"Of course, I'm right. So now that we know you are here for good and that we have won the battle, will you consent to sharing my furs and allowing me to steal your virtue?" The blue eyed Viking asks sneakily, making sure that no one else could hear them.

"You're kidding me. Naruto, you're half dead and THAT'S what's on your mind? Hey, wait a minute. What makes you think that I still have my virtue, anyway?!" Sasuke demands in an equally quiet voice.

Naruto smirks. His elf was truly adorable. He didn't think that it was possible to love him more, but every day proved him wrong.

"If you weren't chaste, you wouldn't be so shy. It's alright though. I don't mind teaching you everything that you need to know and then some about the carnal arts." Naruto says smugly.


	19. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is celebrating their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Sasuke was grabbing a tray of food and ale for him and Naruto. The blonde had spent the immediate days after the battle in bed. Currently, they were all staying at the Goblin Castle.

The carnage of the battle was tremendous and many of their fighters were gravely injured. Simply put, it wouldn't have been very practical to try to move many of their people. Some of them had injuries far more serious than Naruto. It would have been a death sentence to return to their respective Kingdoms this early.

"Naruto, I got us some food." Sasuke says with a smile as he enters their room.

The Goblin Castle's rooms were surprisingly nice. Sure, the stone walls and the dark colors were rather gloomy. That was okay though. At least the bed and fireplace made it relatively comfortable and that's what Naruto needed most.

The Dragoon needed comfort. While the Viking's injuries weren't the most severe, they were bad. Bad enough that Sasuke wanted his boyfriend to have every possible comfort while he was recovering.

"Well I am starving, but not for food." Naruto says as he pounces Sasuke and playfully pins his elf to the bed.

"Naruto! What the Hell?! You really shouldn't be doing stuff like that! You could reopen your injuries!" Sasuke scolds him.

The elf feels himself shiver when he saw Naruto's sexy smirk. He didn't really know that the Dragoon COULD smirk. It seemed too sneaky of a gesture for naturally open Viking. Apparently, Naruto could do sneaky and smirk though. The man had just ambushed him, after all.

"Don't fret about all that, My Elf. I'm a Dragoon. We heal much faster than humans. Well so I'm told anyway. I haven't really had much experience with them myself." The blonde observes thoughtfully.

"So your injures are gone now?" The raven haired man inquires skeptically.

"All gone. I be good as new and more than ready to give you your first lesson in the Carnal Arts. You needn't worry about anything. I can be a very patient and thorough teacher." His boyfriend assures him.

Sasuke feels his face heat up at the not so subtle implications of Naruto's words. The blonde definitely was feeling better and frisky. Very frisky, apparently.

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better. You really should take it easy though. Just to be on the safe side. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do without you." The Uchiha admits.

"Such a sweet elf. Well you've taken very good care of me these past few days. I think it is high time that I returned the favor." He says smugly.

Sasuke glances up at his favorite Viking. Naruto was apparently very much interested in taking away his virtue as the blonde called it. It was even more obvious that he fully intended to do so now.

"I want to be with you. I love you, but you don't have to do that. You don't have to sleep with me because I took care of you while you were sick. I'm sure that you would do the same for me." Sasuke replies.

"Of course, I would. I wasn't sick though. Those were battle injuries. You're right though. I would take care of you. Well after making sure whoever hurt you died a most gruesome death, of course." The Dragoon says brightly.

Sasuke laughs and kisses Naruto. It was such a Naruto thing to say. He must have been taking Dating Lessons from Kisame.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Sasuke soon found himself moaning into the kiss and pinned rather firmly underneath his lovable blonde. Apparently, blondes really did have more fun. (Well at least in Naruto's case).

"I'm sure you would. Lets just hope that you never have to punish anyone for seriously injuring me. As hot as I find the whole caveman thing, I'd rather not have to get potentially fatally injured to enjoy seeing you defend me. That and I can protect myself. I'm not helpless." Sasuke reminds him.

"I know that very well. I just like protecting my Mate." Naruto explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That reminded Sasuke of something. As human as Naruto looked right now, he wasn't. Well, technically neither was he, but Sasuke considered an elf more human than a Dragoon. (That wasn't the point though)!

"So how does this Mating thing work again exactly? I know that the books say that gender doesn't really matter for your people. I'm not going to get pregnant automatically, if I sleep with you. Right?" Sasuke asks a bit warily.

He loved Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't exactly sold on this whole hatchling thing. Sure, he liked kids. He just never imagined actually being the one to carry them (or lay them).

"No. You don't get pregnant automatically. Dragoons are fortunate in that their Mate has to accept them before they can conceive." Naruto explains.

"So you're saying that we can "mate" as many times as we want, but I won't get pregnant. I won't get pregnant, unless I want to?" Sasuke asks in surprise.

"Yes. Like I said, we're pretty lucky that way." Naruto tells him.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers this. Well when Naruto put it that way, he didn't see a real reason to say no. He loved the blonde and the Viking was obviously rather eager to please.

"Alright. I'm the one doing the actual mounting though." Sasuke insists.

"We'll see about that." Naruto says with a grin as he kisses his elf.

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke returns the kiss and quickly begins to strip the Viking. He wanted Naruto and he didn't want to lose his nerve. It was embarrassing to admit, but he wasn't entirely sure he could keep up with Naruto.

The Dragoon was a warrior. He'd been born and bred for such things. Sasuke had always considered himself to be in good shape, but he had never survived a raid. There was likely going to be a major difference in stamina.

"Don't do that." Naruto tells him, after breaking the kiss in favor of nibbling on his ears.

"Nhh! D-on't do w-hat?" Sasuke moans.

Why were his ears so damn sensitive? It wasn't fair. Naruto knew how to make him go from zero to sixty instantly.

Surely, there had to be a similar spot on Dragoons somewhere. Right? It wouldn't be fair, if there wasn't. Nature wouldn't be that cruel.

"Don't overanalyze things. Just go with your gut and let yourself feel good." He murmurs seductively into his ear.

Well Naruto might have a point there. All the blood was rushing south rather quickly. Sasuke didn't think that he'd be able to do much thinking soon, anyway.

"Alright." Sasuke says as he takes a moment to admire the Viking's naked form.

Perfect. Really, that was the only way to describe it. Sunkissed skin and well sculpted muscles everywhere. That and a really big…tail. There were some scars, but that didn't detract from Naruto's good looks. If anything, they only enhanced his masculine beauty.

"Like what you see, My Elf?" Naruto asks smugly.

"Less talking, more touching." Sasuke chastises him as he strokes the Dragoon's arousal.

Idly, Sasuke wondered if all Dragoons were this big. He doubted that his almost lover was small by anyone's standards. Thankfully for his pride, this was apparently one area where they were evenly matched.

Naruto groans as he bucks into Sasuke's hand. He could definitely work with that. Though his elf really needed to lose his closes. Preferably, as soon as possible.

With that thought in mind, he carefully disrobes Sasuke. To Naruto, it was like unwrapping a sacred gift. That and he really didn't want to scare his soon to be lover.

"Odin, that feels good." The Viking growls in approval as he thrusts desperately in Sasuke's hand and begins gliding his hands over the other man's chest.

Elves tended to be rather lithe in frame. Sasuke had well defined muscles though. He was built like a panther really. Powerful, but sleek and built for speed. Naruto was more like a lion himself. He was big and not afraid to throw his weight (muscles) around. That was fairly common amongst Vikings though.

"Good." Sasuke says with a smirk as he continues stroking his Dragoon and places several kisses along his jaw.

Naruto sighs in pleasure and quickly captures Sasuke's lip in another heated kiss, before returning the favor. He smiles into the kiss when he felt that their desire for each other were equally powerful.

"I've always loved your skin. It's so easy to leave marks on it." The blonde growls in approval, after breaking the kiss.

"Leave marks on it?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

His confusion was soon lifted when he felt Naruto's lips and teeth along his neck. Kissing, licking, sucking, and even biting down gently. The college student now suddenly knew exactly what Naruto meant.

"Fuck you're a possessive bastard!" He moans wantonly as he arches up against Naruto and grinds their arousals together.

"Maybe a little bit. You're MY elf though and I want everyone to notice that." Naruto says, once he releases Sasuke's neck from his attentions.

He smirks when he saw the dark lovebites already forming. Sasuke's ivory cream skin was just too much to resist. It was just so easy to mark up.

"Ye don't seem to mind too much. Your sword seems rather eager for battle." He says cockily.

"Well I never said that I didn't like it. I just was stating a fact." Sasuke says as he rolls the over until he was on top.

Once on top, Sasuke felt somewhat emboldened. He nibbles on Naruto's ear and feels the blonde wrap his legs around him tightly. It looked like the Viking was at least somewhat sensitive there, but not as much as him.

Damn. That wasn't the spot. Oh well. Sasuke was determined to find it. With that in mind, he leaves a trail of kisses along the blonde's neck.

"Such a good elf." Naruto sighs in contentment as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark tresses.

That was good, but apparently not the spot either. Hmm. Sasuke moves down a little lower and bestows some butterfly kisses and nips along the muscular planes of Naruto's chest.

The Viking Prince was quite happy to enjoy the gentle and sensual administrations of Traveler. Sasuke looked nothing short of ethereal with his face and body illuminated by nothing more than the candlelight and bathed in moonlight.

"Beautiful." He says as he strokes Sasuke more with one hand and cups his backside with the other.

A very nice backside it was too. Well in truth, there was very little about the elf's body that didn't fascinate him. Whether it was face, his sleek muscles, his backside, or his impressive sword.

Sasuke smirks at the praise and moves down lower. He playfully nips at Naruto's inner thigh before taking the tip of his arousal into his mouth. The elf was suddenly rather thankful that some things were apparently universal. One of them was that almost any male enjoyed oral sex.

"By Thor, you're sneaky!" Naruto moans as Sasuke takes more of him into his mouth.

Sasuke smirks more in response as he sucks harder and faster. He honestly wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but there was something to be said for instinct.

Judging by the way Naruto bucked against him, the blonde particularly enjoyed being licked or nipped. The elf certainly had no issue in giving the Viking exactly what he wanted in that case. He nips the sensitive flesh playfully and then lavishes it with his tongue.

"J-ust like that." Naruto pants out hotly as he leans over ever so slightly and grabs something.

His elf was too distracted to notice. Hell, Naruto was almost too distracted by the other man's wickedly wonderful mouth to remember to grab the required substance. Despite that, somehow he manages.

Gods and Goddesses, Sasuke's mouth was a wonderful. It was taking all his self-control not to spill his seed into the elf's mouth. The feeling of his soft lips and hot mouth wrapped around his cock was nothing short of an blissful torture. That and his elf was definitely not afraid to use his teeth.

"You're amazing." He praises him.

Deciding that Sasuke was sufficiently distracted, Naruto coats his fingers rather generously in the lubrication. The beautiful man who was currently driving him to madness could protest all that he liked, but it was obvious that he was pure. Naruto wasn't a simpleton. He knew what that meant.

Certain considerations were necessary. That's why he subtly slides a single finger inside his elf. Sasuke's reaction was immediate and perhaps predictable.

"Naruto!" He growls, after releasing the blonde's arousal from his mouth.

"I'm just preparing you is all. Relax. I told you that I'd instruct you fully in the carnal arts and I meant it." The Viking replies.

His arousal was now borderline painful. Why had Sasuke stopped right there?! That wasn't fair!

"You're still not topping." Sasuke insists.

"It's your first time. You can take charge later. This way you'll know what to do. Besides, I would never hurt you. Especially not after you've given me that this much pleasure with your mouth." He says.

Sasuke pauses as he considers this. He still would rather take charges as Naruto put it, but it was obvious that the blonde was the more experienced between the two of them. It would be awkward to try to take the Viking on his firs time.

"Alright. Don't make me regret this." Sasuke tells him with a kiss.

"I won't. I promise. You know that I love you with all my heart." The Prince promises him, after breaking the kiss.

"I know. I love you too." Sasuke says and Naruto slides his finger out of him.

The elf takes a deep breath and gets on his hands and knees. Naruto was a Dragoon. He probably liked this position better anyway.

"It never ceases to amaze me, how you are somehow able to become more beautiful every time that I see you." Naruto whispers as he slides the finger back in and begins to move it.

The blonde knew that it wouldn't take too long to find that spot that would drive Sasuke made with desire. The one that would make him scream in pleasure and signal that he was ready to be taken.

Mercifully, it didn't take long. After he added the second finger, he hears Sasuke moan. Naruto doubted that there was a more alluring sound than his elf when he was lost in desire.

"This may hurt at first, but I promise that it will feel very good soon." He whispers as he slides his fingers out of Sasuke and replaces them with something far bigger.

Sasuke grunts. He wouldn't say that it hurt exactly. He was just really, really full. The youngest Uchiha decides that it would probably feel less awkward, if they were moving and so, he bucks back against Naruto encouragingly.

"You're a wonder." The Dragoon tells him as he begins slowly claiming his elf.

Naruto strokes Sasuke as he moves within him. He wanted his lover to enjoy being together as much as he did. The blonde could only smirk when he hears Sasuke moan at the sensual touches.

By Thor, he was hot and tight. Naruto had had a few other lovers before Sasuke. One tended to seek out companionship on raids for comfort. When there was as very real possibility that you could die the next morning, one tended to seek out whatever pleasures they could find under the protection of the night.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moans as he arches underneath him and thrusts into his lover's hand.

He'd always enjoyed mounting, but never this much though. With Sasuke, the experience was nothing short of euphoria. The way he'd arch underneath him. His scent. His beauty. The way that his insides possessively clung to his arousal. It was all an irresistibly addicting combination.

Seeing that Sasuke had already accepted him, Naruto begins to claim him faster. Who could resist the nymph that was underneath him? Sasuke might be an elf, but he was as seductive as a nymph.

"You feel so good!" Naruto purrs darkly as he begins to slam into the man underneath him.

Sasuke moans and arches under the blonde. He didn't think that he would enjoy it this way, but this was Naruto. Apparently, he could accomplish anything. That included turning his brains into mush.

It was hard to think of anything, but how good it felt to be joined with the Dragoon this way. The warmth of his body above his. The feeling of his breath on his back. The loving kisses the blonde was placing on his shoulders and the seductive stroking of his arousal. The feeling of being completely filled and wanted. It was all so good.

He bites his lower lip to keep from screaming with pleasure as the blonde drove into his spot again. The one that made him moan like an incubus. God, that felt good.

"Just let yourself feel good." Naruto murmurs seductively into his ear as he strokes Sasuke and thrusts into him again and again.

Each thrust drove him to higher and higher heights of passion. Sasuke was now very much aware of why Naruto had called it the carnal ARTS. There was a certain artistry to the way the two of them were moving as one and the beauty of all the glorious sensations that their lovemaking bestowed upon them.

"So good!" Sasuke screams in pleasure as he tumbles over the edge.

Naruto didn't take long to join him. Sasuke could feel the evidence of the Viking's arousal now coating his insides. That didn't stop Naruto though, he slowly slides out of him and within minutes they were making love again.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Sasuke wasn't sure if someone asked him, if he would have remembered his own name. That was how lost he was in a sea of pleasure, but he remembered Naruto's. He definitely remembered Naruto's.

The elf lost count of how many positions they tried. He lost count of how many times they each achieved bliss. Though Sasuke DID get the opportunity to take the reigns once or twice, Naruto appeared to be the more _aggressive_ between the two of them. (Perhaps that was only to be expected though. Naruto WAS a Viking, after all).

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"Mmm we really should have done that sooner." Naruto whispers to his favorite elf as morning came.

"Well we had to rescue my brother and dethrone two Goblin Kings, first. Priorities." Sasuke informs him with a contented sigh as he snuggles further into the other man's side.

Naruto snorts in amusement. He supposed that Sasuke was right. As much as he would be quite content to spend his days doing nothing more than ravishing his elf (or being ravished), sometimes the needs of the many outweighed the **_needs_** of a few.

"True enough. What do you think they will do with the witch?" Naruto wonders.

"I'm not sure. As far as I can tell, she's not that much different than Kimimaro. She just wanted to go home. I can't really blame her from that. She didn't know us. She owed us nothing. Why wouldn't she take the deal Kabuto was offering?" The raven haired man replies.

Naruto nods in agreement. That was true. Sometimes good people did horrible things when they were desperate and it was rather obvious that Sakura had been desperate. The only question left to answer was what were they going to do about it.

* * *

The next day, Itachi was well enough to watch Kisame teach Suigetsu how to chariot race merman style, off of the Goblin Kingdom's coast. It was a rather amusing affair, even as a spectator sport. It seemed in a way, Kisame had adopted the new merman.

"That's pretty freaking awesome! Dolphin Chariot Racing! Egyptians, eat your hearts out!" Suigetsu calls out joyfully as he guides his dolphins to go faster and races Kisame.

Gaara and his Queen were also watching. The red head raises an eyebrow at that comment. Suigetsu's tongue was foreign to him, but the meaning was not. He was taunting him.

"That merman irritates me." He mutters.

"Don't worry, My Love. We'll be back in Egypt soon. We're just staying here long enough to bury our dead and treat our injured. It won't be long now." Mei assures him as she kisses his cheek.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement as she watches the entire scene and rests her head on Fugaku's shoulder. She was just glad that it was all over. Peace had been restored to the Land and her Clan was one again.

"Do you think that King Guy would consent to allowing us to try out those rainbows?" Fugaku asks mischievously.

"Hmm. He probably would. We'd likely have to endure him babbling about youth for awhile though." The Empress replies thoughtfully.

"You have to endure that all the time, anyway." Karin points out as she watches the entire affair and bites into an apple.

Kimimaro and Jugo snort. Karin was right about that. The Irish King rarely ceased talking about youth. Sometimes it was funny and sometimes it was rather annoying.

"Do we have anything like that?" Jugo asks.

"Anything like that?" The other fairy asks in confusion.

"Well leprechauns can use rainbows to transport themselves. Do we have anything like that?" The gentle giant inquires.

Kimimaro shakes his head. They had lots of magic, but rainbows were not one of their gifts. While he personally thought the rainbows were cool, he'd rather have his wings.

"I'm afraid not, but we have something even better than that." He says with a sly smile.

"What's even better than a rainbow that you can slide on to go anywhere you want?" The orange haired man asks.

"We have each other and I wouldn't trade you for all the rainbows in the world." Kimimaro replies as he kisses him.

Jugo smiles and returns the kiss. While his intentions hadn't been noble in the beginning, he had grown to believe that the other fairy did care about him. After all, how many people had boyfriends who were willing to go on a potentially suicidal mission to prove their love? It was hard to stay mad at Kimimaro, when he considered that.

"Well this is certainly quite the party." Orochimaru muses as he watches everyone frolic on the beach.

At long last, he was home and had reclaimed his throne. In the Goblin King's mind, everything was perfect. Though there was still the small matter of deciding what to do with the witch. Oh well. They could figure that out later.


	20. Normal for Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what everyone is up to a year after the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the ending to Blurred Lines. If you're interested, feel free to check out my other stories.

A year had passed since the final battle for the soul of the Goblin Kingdom. In all that time, Sasuke had never crossed over to the human realm again. His heart had apparently chosen Eien No Yume and that was the end of that.

"By the Gods and Goddesses, I wish that someone had told me that Dragoons learn to fly before they walk." Gaara mutters in irritation.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke asks the Pharaoh in confusion.

"My daughter has apparently decided your son is to be her horse so to speak." The red head replies.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He almost was afraid to ask. Kenji was his pride and joy and he knew that Naruto felt the same way.

Kenji was also a hybrid. He was half Dragoon and half Elf. That meant that he could sometimes transform into a dragon and fly. (Well really it was more like hovering at this point, but Naruto said that was normal for hatchlings).

"I'll have Naruto get them. Don't worry. Besides, Kenji likes Zara. He wouldn't hurt his favorite playmate." The Traveler tries to assure him.

"Not on purpose, but the boy isn't even a year old. Who knows how much control he really has in his dragon form?" The other new father asks fretfully.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but that was a good point. Kenji and Naruto were the loves of his life, but Kenji really was just a baby. What if Zara simply got too heavy for him to carry?

"NARUTO!" Sasuke calls out and with that, his husband comes running.

"What's wrong?" The Viking Prince asks anxiously, his father at his side.

"Kenji has flown off in his dragon form with Zara. Gaara is worried. Justifiably so. Can you grab them?" The Uchiha asks.

Naruto nods and quickly transforms into a golden dragon, taking off to find their wayward offspring. This meant that a rather bemused King Minato was left behind, chuckling. Sasuke didn't really find the situation funny and gives him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. This is very normal behavior for our kind. Our hatchlings are basically born knowing how to fly. The parents always have a difficult time keeping them in the nest. I remember when Naruto was that age. He gave me a good run for my money." Minato observes.

Right. This was normal for Dragons. Of course. Really, Sasuke should have expected for his son to turn into a dragon and fly off. Naturally.

"I've been here for year and yet, there's still so much that I have to learn." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Sassy. I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it eventually." Suigetsu says as he walks over to the three men.

"Sassy?" Gaara asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke sighs. Great. Just what he needed. Now the Pharaoh knew about Suigetsu's nickname for him. That was embarrassing.

"It's just a name that he calls me. A nickname." The raven haired man explains.

"Oh I see. What's a nickname?" The Egyptian Ruler asks in a completely baffled way.

The sound of giggling is heard as Mei makes her way over to her husband. The proud mother clearly found her husband's confusion amusing. Well Sasuke supposed that it might be cute, if you were into that sorta thing.

"It's what their people call a term of endearment. Just as I call you, My Lion." She informs him as she kisses Gaara's cheek.

"My Lion? Well, someone has a warm bed." Minato observes with a loud laugh.

"Wow. Didn't think you had it in you, Red. I always figured you were more of a cold fish than anything." The violet eyed merman adds.

Now it was Mei's turn to give a dirty look. She might not completely understand what the merman had called her husband, but the sentiment was obvious. One that she didn't appreciate.

"He's a very affectionate lover. I'm half Succubus. I wouldn't be with him, if he wasn't." She growls at him.

"Now. Now. Everyone play nicely. Itachi will get upset, if you don't." Kisame says as he heads over with his Mate.

Sasuke shakes his head. Kisame was trying to convince Itachi to have hatchlings of their own. The youngest Uchiha really didn't want know the details of how Kisame was supposed to carry their children.

The fact that Kisame referred to them as hatchlings, implied that eggs were involved. Well, if Dragoons could get either gender pregnant and have hatchlings, maybe mermen were the same way.

"Kisame, you do realize that trying to micromanage my environment is not going to make me more likely to agree to fatherhood, correct?" Itachi asks slyly as he joins his Mate's side.

"I'm just trying to prove to you that this is a perfectly safe environment for our hatchlings," The blue skinned man says.

Itacih laughs and wraps his arms around his Mate's neck. Kisame was nothing if not persistent. He wasn't exactly sure how a Elvin/Merman hybrid would work. That was his main concern.

"Has this combination ever been tried before? Apparently, Dragoons and Elves can breed easily enough. What about Elves and Mermen?" Itachi whispers.

"I'm sure that it can work somehow. I mean if Naruto can turn into a dragon, merman/elf babies should be easy." Karin says as she joins the rest of the group.

Sasuke blinks. Yeah. This was disturbing. He really didn't need to see this. It was too weird.

That's when a rainbow appears out of nowhere and his parents slide down. Well it seemed like they had talked Guy into it, after all. God only knows how many youth speeches they had to listen to before they earned the privilege of the Rainbow Slide though.

"Does this mean more grandchildren?" Mikoto asks hopefully.

It was interesting to watch his father's bemused reaction at his mother's antics. One day, Sasuke was sure that he would be in Fugaku's place. Naruto would be the one to push for grandchildren first. He was almost certain of that.

"Yes, Mother. This means you get more grandchildren." Itachi says with a laugh.

"Wonderful news! Hmm. Maybe this one will be a girl. Though another boy would of course be adorable as well. It'd be nice to be able to dress her up and do her hair though. Well I guess dressing her up might involve seashells or coconuts." Mikoto says thoughtfully.

"Oh boy. My Love, you are getting ahead of yourself." Fugaku observes as he kisses her cheek.

That's when Kimimaro and Jugo fly in. Sasuke was still amazed by the fact that their fragile, but beautiful wings could support them. He supposed that the laws of gravity were somewhat looser in this realm.

"Well, one can't really blame her for being excited about the prospect of more grandchildren." Kimimaro says with a smile.

"That's true, but it will be awhile before the girl needs coconuts and that's assuming it's a girl in the first place." Fugaku reasons.

"Indulge her in her fantasies. You'll be happier that way. I know that's the way that it works with Kimimaro." Jugo suggests and with that, he kisses his Mate's cheek.

Sasuke could only smile in response. Really, the two of them were nothing short of adorable. Whoever came up with the phrase opposites attract had clearly been thinking of Kimimaro and Jugo.

"And I know that I'm much happier when he indulges me as well." The silver haired fairy muses with a smile.

That's when a large shadow fell over them and Sasuke looks up into the sky. He smiles at the sight. It was Naruto and his lover was carrying the Zara in his mouth. Kenji was flying alongside his other father dutifully.

Kenji's animal form currently was about the size of a horse. He had scaly wings and sharp talons. His eyes were sapphire blue though. Just like Naruto's, Sasuke thinks with another smile.

"There they are. See, Your Majesty? The children are safe and sound." Minato promises Gaara.

"Thank goodness." Gaara and Mei say together.

Zara was their first and only child at the moment. The little red head had inherited her father's locks and her mother's looks. She didn't have any wings, but she could use mother's techniques in a manner similar to how her father used his sand. It was instinctual.

"Don't worry. I got em." Naruto says as he lands and then transforms back into a man.

Once that was done, he scoops Zara up into his arms and gives the baby back to her loving parents. Her very anxious, loving parents. Damn. Those two were overprotective.

Naruto had thought Sasuke was overprotective, but Gaara and Mei were in a league all their own. Gods and Goddesses help the boy who would eventually fall in love with the Egyptian Princess. By Thor, that kid was going to have a tough time of it.

"Thank you." Gaara says as he and Mei cuddle their daughter to their chests and Zara basks in their attention.

"THAT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH! Look at all the love in the air and the sounds of the little ones!" Guy exclaims joyously as he slides down the rainbow.

Sasuke mentally groans. Currently, they were in the heart of Viking Territory. Minato and Naruto owned their own large castle. That meant that the leprechaun had to use rainbows or travel by ship to get all the way from Ireland to the Viking Castle.

Not that that stopped him. Guy was a very attentive friend. He was a good man, but Sasuke was rather disturbed by the fact that he wore spandex. He had no idea how the Leprechaun King had gotten hold of the material in the first place, but he wore it every single day. (It was really quite traumatizing).

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru smirks as he stands on his balcony and surveys his Kingdom. He had returned and thanks to his new allies, he had taken back his throne. Life was good.

Unfortunately, the goblins had suffered heavy losses during the final battle. That and Kisame had sunk the Royal Fleet. That meant that there was still much work to be done, but recovery was going as well as could be expected.

"Your Majesty, I come baring good news." Another goblin calls out respectfully.

Ah yes. Everything was as it should be. Orochimaru was now receiving the respect and fear that someone of his position was entitled to. He could hear it plain as day in the other goblin's voice.

"What is the good news?" The former college professor asks.

Orochimaru couldn't be bothered to remember this particular subject's name. He worked at the castle and served as something of an accountant in this world. He track of things like the coin the Kingdom was earning and what it owed.

"It seems that we managed to build ten more battleships this month. That's two more than expected." The slimy green goblin informs him.

Slime might be considered an unattractive trait in many species, but not to goblins. It was really a personal preference. The goblin was also fairly small for his breed and had pleasing blue eyes. Orochimaru decides to dub him George.

By Goblin Standards, George was attractive. He was also a hard worker and eager to please. That and the man was obviously suitably terrified of him. It was Orochimaru's intention to develop a Kingdom filled with Georges.

"Excellent work. Is there anything else?" He inquires.

"It seems as though Naruto and Sasuke's son is thriving. That and the Egyptians have sired their first heir. Our allies are growing stronger. I do hope that the alliances hold. We can not defeat them all combined. That's been proven before." He points out nervously.

The green goblin had right to be nervous. Saying such things to a ruler was an easy way to get yourself killed. Still Orochimaru admired his honesty.

"Then we shall have to do our best to ensure that the alliances hold." He states simply.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Well the harvest was a fruitful one this year. That's about it really." The blue eyed goblin says.

"That's good news, indeed. You may take your leave." Orochimaru says and with that, George scurries off.

It would take some time to recover fully, but the TRUE Goblin King now reigned supreme again. Orochimaru was confident that eventually his Kingdom would recover and would be stronger than ever before, once it did. The fact that he now had four tenuous alliances with other Kingdoms was also an added bonus.

"MY PEOPLE, YOU HAVE DONE WELL THIS MONTH! Thanks to all your hard work, we have added ten more battleships to our fleet and seen another successful harvest. In honor of this achievement, tonight we shall all feast!" Orochimaru bellows out to thunderous applause.

Orochimaru smirks at their reaction. Ah yes, it was good to be King. Never again, would he lose his throne or be banished to another realm. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sakura had currently made her way to the American 1970s with Lee. Lee was a leprechaun who had agreed to join her on her journey. While Sasuke and the other Travelers couldn't send her back to her time, they had released her.

Honestly, she hadn't expected mercy. The fact that they didn't hold a grudge against her for working with their enemies surprised her, but the witch wasn't going to argue. Not when she was currently enjoying a rather fascinating trip with a leprechaun.

"And they call it Disco." Lee says excitedly.

Lee was always excited. It was a fact that amused her to no end. He could take the most mundane things or situations and always act as if they were the most fascinating things that he had ever seen or had happen to him. It was a gift really.

"Well it certainly sounds interesting. Why don't we go to the club and you can show it to me first hand?" Sakura suggests.

They had released her to do as she pleased with a suggestion. Mikoto had suggested that she could just travel through the more modern sections of their realm in chronological order. That was the closest thing that Sakura would ever get to experiencing what she would have in her other life, had she not gotten sucked into this strange land.

Sakura had seen the wisdom in such a suggestion and soon set off to explore what 'modern life' had to offer. She had never expected to have a traveling companion, but she was grateful that Lee had come with her. It meant that she wasn't alone and he was funny in an eccentric sort of way.

"That sounds like a most youthful idea!" Lee shouts excitedly and Sakura laughs in response.

"Yes, it does." She says with a smile as she heads off with her leprechaun to go explore the World of Disco.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto had managed to put Kenji to bed. The proud parents smile down at their now sleeping son. To them, he was the most adorable child in the world (or any world really).

"He definitely has your eyes." Sasuke muses.

"He has your dark hair and fair skin though." Naruto counters.

"Well he can turn into a dragon and has your smile. So your genes are rather well represented." Sasuke assures him.

Naruto tilts his head to the side. He and Sasuke had been Mates for awhile now, but he still knew that he had a lot to learn about the world that Sasuke had come from. Sometimes he would say things that sounded almost like his beloved elf was speaking in another language.

"What are genes?" The Viking Prince asks in confusion.

"There the stuff that makes you, you. For example, you have blue eyes because it was in your genes. Your father had blue eyes. It's the traits that family members pass onto one another." Sasuke explains.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. He has a lot of your genes too then." Naruto says sagely.

Luckily, Sasuke didn't seem to mind explaining these strange concepts to him. That was a good thing. Otherwise, Naruto was sure that he wouldn't understand half of what his elf was saying to him.

"Yes, he does. Do you think that Orochimaru will keep his word?" Sasuke inquires as he kisses Naruto.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Once he breaks the kiss thought, the blonde frowns. It was a good question and one he didn't have an answer to. Well at least not an answer that he was confident in.

"I'm not sure. I know that he'd be a fool to stand against us though. We have the Chinese, the Irish, Vikings, and the Egyptian Kingdoms on our side. When we stand united, nothing can defeat us." Naruto assures him.

"I guess that's true. I suppose we are the United Empires of Eien No Yume." Sasuke observes with a chuckle.

"That has a nice sound to it. We should talk to the others and see what they think." Naruto suggests as they head towards their bedchambers.

He sees his elf snort in amusement. Well that was Sasuke for you. He could make even snorting sound sexy.

"If anyone could talk them into it, I think it would be you. Come to bed, My Love." Sasuke says with a seductive smile as he opens the door to their room for his lover.

"You needn't ask twice!" Naruto assures him as he follows his husband into their room and locks the door behind them to ensure their privacy for what was likely to be a very long and very pleasurable night.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi sighs. It had been over a year since Sasuke disappeared. Though he had read the words of his former friends hundreds of times, it was hard to fully appreciate them.

If Sasuke was in that other place, that meant that his heart had chosen its home. The boy that he had helped to raise had become a man. A man who was apparently quite content in his new home. He should be happy for him.

"It must have been terrifying for him." Kakashi mutters to himself.

He could scarcely imagine what it was like to be in one realm one day and then to suddenly discover that you were in a completely different world. Somehow though, Sasuke had adapted though. More than that, the young man apparently had thrived in the new realm.

Kakashi smiles wistfully. Well that just proved what Fugaku had always said, true. Never underestimate an Uchiha.

"I still can't help, but wonder where he ended up." He says to himself.

"That's when something very strange happened. A bright light could be seen in his bedroom. Curious, he investigates it and then he gets pulled inside.

After that, everything went black. When Kakashi finally awoke, he was in a forest of some kind and there was something staring at him rather intently. The man had fair skin, dark hair and eyes, with a creepy smile.

That wasn't the only thing unusual about him though. The lower half of his body was that of a horse. A centaur?!

"Well I guess you're alright. I don't see anything wrong with you. You merely got the wind knocked out of you. It looks like you must have gotten sucked in through a hole between the realities. That's rare, but it happens sometimes. Come with me. My name is Sai. I'll take you to the King." He states as if this was a perfectly natural, though unusual occurrence.

"I'm Kakashi. Where am I? Which King are you referring to? Is he welcoming towards strangers?" He asks warily as he tries to stand up, only to fall back down.

That's when he realizes that he no longer had human legs. He had four black furred horse legs. Actually, all of his lower body was now that of a horse and equally as black and furry. Well save for his silver hooves. Kakashi was barely able to resist panicking.

"You must be from the Traveler's Realm. You're looking rather shocked at your new body. That happens sometimes. When beings fall through the veil, they tend to transform into another species to naturally adapt to their current realm. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of being a centaur in no time." Sai says as he helps Kakashi up.

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure of that, but it did answer a few of his more pressing questions. Unfortunately, it didn't answer all of them. He would need to probe the other centaur for more information.

"Good to know. Now can you kindly tell me where I am and more about your King?" He inquires.

"You're in Eien No Yume. As for King Minato, he rules the Viking Era. He's a good man. He let me move into his Kingdom after the Goblin War. That was kind of him to accept me. I used to work for Danzo. I'm not sure that I would have done the same thing, if I were in his place. So don't worry about him being aggressive towards you. He can probably help you find a place in this realm." Sai states.

The silver haired centaur nods his head in response. Well that was somewhat reassuring. Sai's smile was creepy, but his words sounded sincere. That was something, right?

"Alright. In that case, I believe it's time that we paid the King a visit. I have many questions to ask him." Kakashi says as he trots off with him.

"Of course." Sai says as they continue on their journey the castle.

What they found surprised Kakashi. It was a thriving Viking City and once inside, Sai escorts him to the Throne Room. Sitting on the throne was a handsome, middle aged blonde. At his side discussing something rather animatedly with him was another blonde and SASUKE!

"Kakashi?!" He asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's me. How? Why? I don't understand what is going on. Are your parents and Itachi here as well?" The centaur inquires in an utterly stunned voice.

"Well it seems as though you two know each other. I'm going to go finish my patrol. Good day, Your Majesties." Sai says as he bows and then proceeds to head off.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh boy. He had no idea how he was ever going to explain this one to Kakashi.

"There are many realities and realm. Sometimes the veil between them thins and people end up in a different one or they turn out to be Travelers, like me." Sasuke begins.

"Yes, I know about Travelers. Your parents left me some information before they disappeared." The silver haired man informs him.

"Oh good. That will make things easier. Well welcome to Eien No Yume. After awhile, the lines between your world and this one blur. Eventually, this place will seem more real to you than the one you left behind." The youngest Uchiha tells him.

Kakashi nods in understanding. He couldn't believe this. Somehow he had ended up in a completely different realm and it looked like he wasn't going to be able to get back home.

That thought didn't upset him as much as it should have though. It wasn't like he had any family, besides Sasuke. He had no wife or lover. He mostly kept to himself, so Kakashi didn't really have to worry about friends being upset by his "death." All in all, this might be a good thing. Well once he got used to the fact he was now half horse, anyway.

"That's good to know. Who is he?" His former guardian asks.

"This is Naruto. He's my husband. I'll introduce you to Kenji later. He's sleeping now. Oh and we'll have to tell Itachi, mother, and father about your arrival. I'm sure that they will be thrilled to see you." The Traveler replies.

"I've missed them. It'll be good to see them. Wait. Who is Kenji?" He inquires.

Minato chuckles. Oh this poor man. It seemed that Kakash had a lot to learn about Eien No Yume.

"Kenji is my grandson. Naruto is my son and Sasuke's Mate. Things work differently in our realm. It doesn't necessarily matter what gender you are, if you are Mated to a Dragon. We can sire children with either gender." He states.

Kakashi blinks. Whatever he had been expecting, that certainly wasn't it. Oh well. It was probably best just to go with it.

"In that case, congratulations are in order." He says with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure that you'll grow to love it here. As I said, this place has a way of blurring the lines between realities rather quickly and who knows? Maybe you'll find your own Dragoon Prince, one day." Sasuke says with a smile.

"I hope so. Wait. What's a Dragoon?" The other man asks.

"I'll explain later. For now, lets go tell the others that you've arrived. I'm sure that mother will organize quite the grand celebration in honor of your return." The raven haired youth says, positively beaming.

Kakashi nods. That did sound like a good idea. He was suddenly starving. Maybe, traveling between realms just made people hungry.

"I'm sure she will. Mikoto was always a very gifted hostess." He says.

"That's most certainly true." Sasuke says as everyone makes their way towards the others.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto had explained the situation and everyone was welcoming Kakash into the new realm. To say the least, it was quite the joyous occasion. Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at how his life had turned out.

He was in a fantastical realm and married to a very sexy Viking Prince. (Who could turn into a dragon) He also had an adorable son and was friends with many supernatural beings.

"I'm the luckiest Traveler alive." He whispers to himself.

Oh and not to mention they had managed to save the Goblin Kingdom. To most, it was the stuff of fantasy. To him, it was his reality and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Did you say something, My Love?" Naruto asks.

"Just that I'm the luckiest Traveler in the world and that I love you." Sasuke answers him.

"I love you too. Come on. We better get some of that fish before Kisame eats it all. Who knew that mermen could be such pigs?" He asks with a laugh and Sasuke just rolls his eyes in amusement, only in Eien No Yume did you have the opportunity to learn about things such as the eating habits of mermen.


End file.
